


Gallifreyan Mating Rituals are Ood

by lanibb2013



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Omegas/alphas with both male and female reproductive organs, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas, Rape Aftermath, Rape during heat, Regeneration, Reincarnation, Sexual Content, human to Time Lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has been traveling as a full time companion on the TARDIS for about six months when she wants to stop home to visit her family. The Doctor agrees because he suddenly realized his mating cycle would be kicking in soon. The TARDIS fetches Clara when the Doctor's heat cycle starts assuming she his alpha. Smut with plot ensues. They bond and mate to each other. He is still insecure and they have to put up with crap from people over him being twice her age but Clara could care less. The Master and Jack and maybe even Susan fit into this somewhere. More to come *spoilers* :)</p><p>Alpha/Omega/Beta Assumed Dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor and Clara

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at an Alpha/Omega/Beta story. I did take the basics that I found on the web and embellished them. I also embellished Time Lord traditions, mating, etc. One major thing I changed was that I gave Omega Males both reproductive systems. Like someone else said...Ass babies don't sit well with me lol. Please be gentle. Goods news. Lots of smut :P
> 
> Also gave the Doctor a thicker Scottish brogue lol
> 
> And yes I just had to use Ood instead of odd because I thought it was funnier :P
> 
> Terms I used:
> 
> Aphan - Alpha sire  
> Oman - Omega Carrier  
> Alepha - Alpha child  
> Omana - Omega Child  
> Aleph - Alpha sibling  
> Omeph - Omega sibling  
> Omega grandparent - Grandoman  
> Alpha Grandparent -Grandaphan  
> Puplings - siblings  
> Beta - niece, uncle, aunt, brother, mother, father, nephew, grandfather, grandmother, daughter, son, etc.

Clara has been traveling with the Doctor for about 6 months straight since Christmas. She was happy that they were moving forward with their relationship but even though they were a couple and the Doctor claims he is her significant other they still have not had sex. They kissed, cuddled, slept in the same bed, held hands, and fooled around a bit but she has never gotten him to take his clothes off. She was thinking it's because this incarnation was more shy, less affectionate, older looking and worried that she'd reject him. On the other hand maybe Time Lords just didn't have sex at all. When a race can completely change their body in a flash of glowing energy maybe they didn't have a need for sexual intercourse at all. Maybe they only had romantic attachments without sex. Still she was only human and sexually frustrated.

The Doctor had been avoiding Clara's sexual advances since Christmas because he wasn't ready to explain to her about his race's sexually dynamics. It wasn't because he didn't want to mate with Clara because he did. He wanted them to be completely bonded and married by both race's rules. He had so many things to explain to her before they could have sex. He had to explain that being a telepath he needed to join fully with her mind and permanently bond mentally with her in order for sex to even take place for him. He also had to explain to her that his people had an alpha/omega sexual society. Whatever you are born as you will remain that until you die even if you are granted regenerations and regenerate into the opposite sex. He was born an omega male which means he can bear children and has a vagina. If he were to regenerate into a female he would still be an omega. He can function perfectly as a human male would seeing he does have a penis but he wasn't sure if he could sire children with a human female because he was an omega. He loved Clara enough to try if she wanted children.

Clara had finally tracked the Doctor down in the TARDIS' kitchen sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She found it amusing that he was wearing the same holey jumper, hoodie and his magician's coat that he was wearing at Christmas. He was always covered from head to toe with only a bit of his neck and his hands showing. This body seemed to always be cold based on how many layers the Time Lord was wearing. She simply stood in the doorway and watched him. She eventually realized he was so lost in thought he was unaware of anything around him.

The Doctor had gone for a cup of coffee and couldn't stop thinking. He knew the trickiest part of their conversation would be telling Clara the reason he couldn't kill the Master was because the Master now Missy is his Alpha mate. You don't kill your Alpha because if you do it is punishable by death. Even if he never found Gallifrey again if he had killed Missy he would have committed suicide refusing to regenerated because omegas were conditioned that way. It was instant suicide if you killed your alpha and the council didn't even have to put you to death. If someone else kills your alpha, which you will feel it when it happens because of the telepathic bond, you were supposed to find another alpha mate before they assign you one. Clara isn't a Gallifreyan but has an alpha personality so if she ever became a Time Lady she probably would be an alpha. He knew Missy was still alive because he could still feel her presence in his mind but she wouldn't interfere with his relationship with Clara unless Clara became a Time Lady herself. He also knew Missy set them up because the young human was the perfect match for him personality wise. Clara's control freak nature was a lot like Missy's was in the beginning but Missy went insane. He still loved the Master/Missy but he couldn't go around with his alpha and destroy galaxies for fun even if it was Missy's way of getting his attention. He had to shake his head because destroying galaxies is Missy's equivalent of a peacock's strut to impress their mate. He sometimes wondered if he had taken the Master with him if he would have been less destructive. 

Clara came around to sit across from him at the table after making a cup of tea. She placed a hand on his and he finally looked at her. She smiled when he laced their fingers together automatically. She knew he loved her because he had shown her as much by going to hell for her and trying to be more affectionate and tactile with her like his previous incarnation. He now initiated some affectionate gestures like holding hands, kissing her forehead, and the rare hug. Things more involved like joining her in bed even if it's his bed he waits for her to hold her hand out to him. He gives her anything she asks for even if he's uncomfortable with it. She finally said, "Hey. Where were you?"

The Doctor automatically entwined their fingers and looked at Clara. He always would give Clara whatever affectionate gesture she asked for even if he was still a bit uncomfortable with it. He replied, "Just thinking, my Clara."

Clara asked, "About what?"

The Doctor lied, "Where I think ye'd like ta go next. I was thinking maybe a trip ta New Siouxious. There's a lovely little native population there not unlike yer Native Americans."

Clara had noticed now that they were getting more comfortable with each other the Doctor's Scottish Brogue was thicker than it had seemed originally. She had realized that he had been afraid to let her hear how thick his accent was before because she had teased him about it. She actually found his thicker brogue quite sexy. She had told that to him one day when he had let his control on it slip. She said, "That sounds awesome. I need to stop at my house for a few days first if you don't mind. I've been away for six months after all. I think I should probably go see my family for a bit. I'd like you to come with me. We are a couple after all."

The Doctor replied, "It's been that long? I hadn't noticed. I'm sorry. I'll take ye home first. " He hadn't realized it had been that long since she had become a practically permanent fixture on the TARDIS. He wasn't complaining by any means because he wanted her to stay forever if she could but he knew if she didn't tire of "the old man in the blue box" then sooner or later death would take her from him. When it happened it would break his hearts worse than losing Rose had in his 10th incarnation. He knew their souls would be forever bound together through her jumping in his time stream and creating echoes that died over and over for him. Because of that her soul was as old as his own. He owed her everything that he was now. If she hadn't begged the Time Lords to save him he would have died on Trenzalore. Eventually he went back to the control room and set the coordinates to take them back to Clara's house.

Clara sadly asked, "You're not staying with me are you?"

The Doctor replied, "Not right now. Just call me when ye want me ta come back, hhokay?" He knew his heat would be starting soon and he couldn't hang around with Clara during it because all he wanted to do was make a nest and get pregnant. Not to mention she'd look at him like he was going mental with his desire to be knotted which she couldn't help him with because she was a human female. He'd come back after it had passed even though not having a mate made it last longer at least he had a time machine. His mate less heats lasted about 2 weeks but she'd think he was only gone the time she wanted him to be gone. Damn biological clock that made him have a heat every six months because he doesn't have an alpha to knot him. If he had an alpha he wouldn't be bothered with it for a year. He knew he would have to tell Clara eventually because dropping her off every 6 months she might start to notice.

Clara replied, "I wish you'd stay, Doctor. It isn't like you haven't met my family before. As long as you weren't naked again it would be all right, though Gran didn't mind." 

The Doctor choked out, "No. I'm not as good looking or impulsive as bow tie boy."

Clara sighed, "You are just as good looking to me. A bit more distinguished maybe but just as handsome." She smiled at his blush and knew he hadn't turned her out at least.

The Doctor cleared his throat before replying, "I'm old and angry looking, Clara. I honestly don't see why ye are attracted to this face since ye are a human. Don't get me wrong. I am glad ye are but I don't see why. Especially seeing ye were attracted ta P.E. who was much young than this body. Physical age doesn't matter ta Time Lords because when we regenerate it's a lottery. One day ye'll be young and dashing, the next ye are old and angry looking. That's why when ye were old in that dream....I told ye that ye'll never look any different ta me. I will always see ye the way ye were the day we met. Yes ye are lovely but ta me ye always will be, my Clara. Time Lords are drawn ta a person's soul and mind not their body. Physical looks are not important ta my people like they are ta yers. Ye have one life while Time Lords have many. Gallifreyans only have one unless the council of Time Lords grants them regenerations for completing the academy. We are able ta regenerate into almost any humanoid race."

Clara asked, "Why do you always choose to look like us if you can choose any race?"

The Doctor walked over to her until he was standing in front of her wringing his hands together. He replied, "Because....I want ta fit in among ye. Earth is....the only home I've really ever know except the TARDIS. Ye may not realize this but even though humans frustrate me to no end I.....adore yer pudding brained planet. I have spent over 1,000 years and many lives saving this planet. The Time Lords....used it against me many times as did the Master. I was banished ta earth during my 3rd life as punishment for time meddling. The majority of my companions have been from Earth. Ye are a very adaptable race, Clara. In my 2nd life I had a 1700's Scotsman as my companion. Jamie was able ta adapt ta traveling with me very quickly. He may not have understood everything he saw but he accepted that it existed."

Clara asked, "Do you miss us? When we're gone?"

The Doctor looked at his feet and replied, "Aye. Some I miss more than others but I do miss all of ye ta some degree. Especially the ones seared into my hearts Clara. The first face each face saw after I changed. Rose, Amelia, Sara Jane, Peri."

Clara asked, "What about me, Doctor? Will you even miss me?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and he took her hands in his own and replied, "I'll miss ye the most, Clara. Ye are the first face this old face saw. Ye were all ready part o' me before I regenerated. Our time streams and souls are entwined. I will never have another companion like ye. Ye are exactly the same age as I am because of your echoes. I wasn't talking about yer body, my Clara. I was talking about your soul. Ye have been my protector and guardian angel since I was a scared boy in a barn on Gallifrey. Yes, Clara, I remember ye being there and every other time after that. Every time I met ye and ye gave yer life for me I felt us becoming one more and more. I knew ye were my destiny I just didn't know how or why. After ye gave yer life for mine becoming soufflé girl I understood why I was meeting ye so much through my lives. I understood that the Clara's I knew through my lives were echoes of the woman who loved me so much she gave her life over and over again ta save mine. Then.... Trenzalore happened but ye still...saved me even after I tricked ye twice. I was so terrified when I changed that.....ye'd leave me. I pushed ye away because ye couldn't see me. Ye couldn't see that bowtie boy's soul was still...in front of ye. The body changed but not my soul and never my feelings for ye. My adoration for ye only got stronger after I changed. I tried ta ignore it but when I saw ye with....Danny I was so hurt and angry. It wasn't yer fault. Like I had told ye. It wasn't yer mistake I thought I was yer boyfriend. It was mine and I was paying the price for it by having ta watch ye run off ta be with Danny instead o' me."

Clara asked, "Why did you leave me then?"

The Doctor sighed, "I left ye because I had thought that's what ye had wanted so ye could stay with him. I lied about finding Gallifrey so ye would think I'd be fine and not alone. I couldn't watch ye lie ta him anymore. I knew it would only be a matter of time before ye left on yer own and I couldn't bear being hurt like that so I left ye instead. It still broke my hearts but I thought....I was doing the right thing for ye. I'm sorry. If ye had told me the truth I wouldn't have left ye there alone."

Clara pulled her hands free and smacked his chest a couple of times and said, "Don't you ever leave me like that again. I don't care if you will someday watch me die because you are practically immortal. I don't care that you are a 2,000 year old alien. I don't care if you have the body of a human male in his 50's with gray hair and bloody angry eyebrows. I LOVE you and I'm not going to let you go that easy ever again. Do you understand that, Doctor?"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her while she cried and replied, "Aye, my Clara. I wouldn't be able ta stay away anyway. Not in this lifetime. This old body will keep coming back anyway until I regenerate again. I am a moth chasing yer flame and I will until this body dies."

Clara sniffled, "I hope that's a long time from now. I'd have to retain another Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye. That would be a pain. Took ye a long time ta teach this old dog how ta listen ta its owner." He felt her start to laugh against his chest and kissed the top of her head. He said, "Ye better get going. The sooner ye do what ye need ta the sooner ye can come back."

Clara said, "You will come back for me?"

The doctor leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. He replied, "Aye, My Clara. I need ye and can't stay away from ye for that long."

Clara kissed him again only firmer than his kiss and replied, "Good. I love you. Give me about 3 or 4 days. Don't stay away too long."

The Doctor replied, "I won't. See ye in a few days, my Clara."

The only thing that she wished the Doctor could say once in a while was the three dreaded words. She had thought she'd never use them again after Danny but she had been in love with the Doctor first. She planned on spending the rest of her life with this "mad man in a box" so he would be the last person she told that she loved them like that. She teased, "Try to stay out of trouble."

The Doctor smirked and replied, "Aye, Boss."

Clara smiled and waved to him. She walked out of the TARDIS and watched it disappear before she started making phone calls and visiting people. She wondered what trouble her Doctor was getting into without her.

The Doctor had taken the TARDIS into the vortex and just floated there waiting for the inevitable. He was writing equations on his chalk board when he broke out in a sweat and his middle started cramping. He doubled over and moved to his chair before he fell down the stairs.

The TARDIS could sense her thief's state. She turned on the interface and picked Susan's image. She said, "The Doctor has started going into heat. You need an alpha. We will take you to your alpha."

The Doctor groaned, "No. I'll be fine. I just need 2 weeks without being bothered." He slowly made his way to his bedroom to nest. When he was done making a nest he collapsed into a fetal ball preparing to deal with 2 weeks of agony and unsatisfied desire.


	2. The Doctor's in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Heat starts and the TARDIS fetches Clara much to his dismay. Poor Clara is just confused.

Clara had just sat down with a cup of tea when the TARDIS materialized in her living room. The doors opened automatically so she walked in calling, "Doctor? You're back a bit early. Is there something wrong?"

The TARDIS interface turned on using River Song's image. She said, "The Doctor needs your help, sweetie. He has gone into heat and needs an Alpha. You are an alpha."

Clara replied, "Wait...What? I don't understand. What do you mean alpha?"

River replied, "The Doctor needs an alpha's knot. You are an alpha."

Clara sighed, "Can't you tell I'm a HUMAN female? I don't even have a penis! Let alone this knot or whatever you are going on about!"

River replied, "I am confused. You act like an alpha. The Doctor obeys you like he would his alpha. Yet you are not an Alpha? That doesn't make sense. Are you a Beta?"

Clara groaned, "No. I'm just a HUMAN female, you old cow! Where is he? Maybe he can explain what you are not succeeding in doing."

River replied, "The Doctor has nested in his bedroom. I'd rather not have to find the Master. He's always hurting both of us."

Clara was even more confused as she watched the interface shut off. She yelled, "What's the Master have to do with anything?" When she didn't get an answer she stomped off to the Doctor's bedroom. She had never seen him like this before. He had literally made a nest on the middle of his bed and was curled in a fetal ball. She realized he was shaking and sweating as well. She sat on the side of the bed next to him and carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. She asked, "Doctor? What can I do to help? Why are you sick?"

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he saw Clara. He could feel her touching his hair so he knew it wasn't the TARDIS. He groaned, "Damn ye. I told ye not ta do it!"

River popped into existence and replied, "You need your alpha. I fetched her."

The Doctor yelled, "Clara isn't Gallifreyan! She is just a human female. She isn't capable of knotting me. Human's only have two primary physical genders. Male and female."

River sighed, "Then I will fetch the Master."

The Doctor growled, "Ye will do NO such thing. I will beat the crap out o' yer control panel like the last time if ye dare ta do that."

River replied, "But he is your species alpha."

The Doctor growled, "I don't care if he was the Lord President. Ye will not fetch anyone else."

River sighed, "Very well, thief. Suffer for two weeks without an alphas knot. Stubborn omega."

When River popped out of existence the Doctor hissed, "Stubborn ship."

Clara asked, "Doctor? What is going on? What's wrong?"

The Doctor groaned, "Nothing's wrong, Clara. I'll be fine in 2 weeks. Please just go."

Clara scolded, 'No. I want to know what's happening to you, what the Master has to do with it, and why your bloody ship thinks I can help."

The Doctor groaned in pain before hissing, "Please, Clara. Not now. I'll explain it but not now."

Clara suddenly put two and two together. She laid down next him on the bed inside the "nest" facing him and said, "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you? Why? What can I do to help?" She started to caress his temple and cheek with her fingers.

The Doctor hissed, "Nothing ye can do. Have ta wait for me ta go out o' heat."

Clara asked, "Heat? Like a dog or something?"

The Doctor hissed, "Crudely put it's the same concept. It's more complex though."

Clara said, "I want to help somehow. Please let me do something."

Thee Doctor rubbed his head against her shoulder and replied, "Ye can hold me and comfort me until it's over if ye want. Although it takes 2 weeks." He probably all ready scared her away but he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her while she carded her fingers through his hair. It was all he could do to not rut against her for any kind of relieve from the frustration.

Clara held him close and felt him rubbing his head against her breasts. She asked, 'Are you always this amorous and affectionate when you are in heat?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Sorry. I cannae help it. It's my desire ta mate over riding my inhibitions and personality. I'll be doing even stranger things before this is over. Maybe ye should go."

Clara kissed the top of his head and replied, "Nah. I like you like this. Sometimes wish you were more like this all the time. I miss how affectionate you used to be with me. You are getting better at it. I'm not complaining exactly. I just a miss you being more tactile."  
The Doctor replied, "I'm trying ta be what ye need and want, Clara. I'm just not good at it in this body."

Clara kissed the top of his head again and replied, "It's all right. I'm not trying to force you into being someone you're not. I just miss the old you sometimes because I didn't have to ASK you to hug me or hold me. I love this you just as much and maybe even more than the old you. I just miss some of the things you used to do so easily that you have such a hard time doing now."

The Doctor felt the pain subside to a tolerable level and replied, "I was more like a child and impulsive. I wasn't really me. This body is more me. Before I first regenerated I was like I am now. I accepted the personalities of each new body but I wasn't really comfortable with all of them. I learned humans are more affectionate race and that stuck with me through many of my lives. I changed to accommodate my companions. I....didn't plan on falling for ye like I did. The real me is scared and awkward with intimacy and affection just like I am in this body. I wanted ye ta know the real me but I had forgotten....it would be a problem because ye are human. Ye desire someone like bow tie boy.....not me. I'm sorry."

Clara groaned, "You are impossible. I loved your previous self but I didn't fall IN love with you until you changed. He was like my silly brother I never had and I did love you then. This you is the one I fell in love with. I was attracted to your body from the start but when I finally was able to see who you really are under all that gruff bluster was when I truly fell in love with you. I realized that you aren't as alien as you appear to be to us. You have the same fears, insecurities, and feelings as we do. You just hide them better sometimes but they are still there. I realized that the grumpy angry man in front of me now used to be the silly one with the bowtie, the goofy one with the trainers, the hobo, the dandy, the rainbow, and so many others. I realized they ARE all there if you look hard enough and know what to look for. It is a hard concept to grasp that 13 different men are actually the same man. I knew in my heart that you were the same person but my mind couldn't accept it right away. Even though I have known each one of you I still couldn't grasp the concept of regeneration before I actually saw it happen. I had assumed that you regenerate into a young body and then aged. I didn't realize you could get ANY aged body. I had assumed the older versions of you were just at a later time of that life."

The Doctor sighed, "The only bodies that I lived until they withered and died was bow tie boy and my first body. The first time I regenerated I was all ready 150 years old but only had one heart. Regular Gallifreyans with one heart only live about 150-200 years. When I first changed was when I got the second heart enabling me ta be able ta live 500 ta almost 1,000 years a life depending on the age of the body I started with after I changed. The rest of my bodies I wasn't in very long. The next two longest were my 2nd* and 4th bodies. If I were ta grow old with this body.....I maybe live 500-600 years. As a Time Lord I age maybe 1 year for every 10 that a human age. I won't start to actually look older for quite a while. I will probably still look the same when you turn 50."

Clara laughed, "Well at least we'll look like an old married couple then for a while."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. That's true. We'll look like we should be together." He groaned and gritted his teeth as the pain came back. He griped, "Having Susan's mam was less painful than this is right now."

Clara asked, "What do you mean having?"

The Doctor ground out, "Gave birth. Omegas carry and bear children."

Clara replied, "But....you're a male. Men don't carry and give birth babies. I'm really confused."

The Doctor groaned, "Not human males no. I'm not human. Later."

Clara sighed, "All right but you better explain it to me. If we are going to be a couple don't you think I should know these things?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I will explain later. I promise."

Clara was worried when the Doctor tensed up again tightly in a fetal ball against her. She cried, "Doctor? What can I do?"

The Doctor hissed, "Nothing, my Clara. I need ta mate with an alpha. There isn't one available."


	3. Clara Helps Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finally gets the TARDIS to explain things to her and she helps the Doctor.

By the end of the first week the Doctor was wishing Clara would go back to her house for a while so he could ease his frustration without worrying about Clara walking in on him masturbating. It wasn't her fault. It was the TARDIS' fault for bringing him to her. He knew in their own way both just want to help but all they both did was add to his frustration.

Clara wanted to help him but he just wouldn't let her. He wouldn't explain things so that she might be able to understand what he needs. She was sitting in the control room in his wing back chair and yelled, "All right. What am I supposed to do to help him if he won't tell me anything?!" 

River popped into existence and replied, "The Doctor is an omega male. He goes into heat every 6 months because he doesn't have an alpha with him. Omegas are the child bearing sex of Gallifrey. When they go into heat is the only time they can conceive. The only thing their bodies wish to do is nest and conceive a child. A alpha has a knot at the base of their penis that swells when they orgasm that locks them to the omega for a half hour or more to ensure pregnancy happens. They are submissive only to their alpha. This is why I had assumed you are his alpha now."

Clara replied, "Because he listens to me?"

River replied, "Yes. Other than his species alpha he has only ever obeyed you. I think you are his "chosen" alpha. His last alpha was chosen for him even though they were best friends since they were children."

Clara asked, "Where is his alpha? Did they die in the Time War?"

River cocked her head to the side and asked, "You really don't know, do you? The Doctor's species alpha is the Master or as you know her now Missy. They have been estranged for many years. They used to love each other very much. The Doctor still loves him. They had a daughter who died in the Time War. Their granddaughter traveled with us for a while. She fell in love with a human male and the Doctor chose to leave her behind with her love."

Clara gasped, "Susan?"

River smiled and replied, "Yes Susan. She adored her grandfather and didn't wish to leave him. He loved her too much to let her give up her chance at happiness for him."

Clara asked, "How can a male bear children?"

River replied, "Every omega has the sexual reproductive components of a female human whether they are male or female. Males also have a penis although theirs is smaller than an alphas. I believe the closest term to your species is...Hermaphrodite? Have both male and female sex organs only for omega males both are always completely developed and functional. It is the same for female alphas only they can sire but cannot bear children. Alpha males and omega females are just like humans. Both alphas and omegas mark each other by scenting each other especially the alphas. They want everyone to know who their omega belongs too. An omega is forbidden to kill their alpha because it they do they will be put to death or required to commit suicide."  
Clara said, "Seriously? The Doctor has a Vagina, Uterus and ovaries?"

River replied, "Yes. He does. His vagina is located a little behind his scrotum roughly where a human female's is located. He is very sexually frustrated when in heat. When he had his alpha his heat only lasted a week but without an alpha.....it lasts 2 weeks because he isn't mating. This is also his first heat in this body and that also makes it more intense. "

Clara asked, "What can I do?"

River replied, "Show him you love him. Help him through his heat. You are an alpha. I understand you cannot knot him but you can still mount him and ease his frustration. I know humans use strap on vibrators. That would help him by giving the illusion you are an alpha mating with him. That is if you can handle having an omega male as your mate. There is one other thing you should know. Being a telepath the Doctor will permanently bond your minds during mating. You will always be one mind. You will still be yourself but you will feel what the other feels and hear your mate inside your mind. The closer you are to each other the stronger the mental link will be. You will also know when he enters heat because you will feel it in your mind like an echo. You may also be able to speak to each other by thinking."

Clara sighed, "Of course I can handle it. It's a bit unusual but I know he's an alien so not that hard to accept. What if he refuses my help?"

River replied, "He will accept it. He needs it and he needs you. His need will over rule his inhibitions. He was to afraid of losing you by telling you but I have solved that problem. He will accept you as his alpha and surrender to you if you are firm. You will be good as married once you mate with him. Everything else I will make sure you have."

Clara went back to the Doctor's bedroom with the king sized bed and found him curled up in a fetal ball still. She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. She heard the TARDIS in her head and repeated what she heard, "Doctor? We are going to become one. I am asserting alpha status over you. I will claim you as MY omega. Do you accept my proposal?"

The Doctor knew the TARDIS was behind this but he needed to mate too much to care. He rasped, "Aye. I will accept ye as MY alpha. Do you accept my mind and yours joining as one forever?"

Clara replied, "Yes. I accept the joining of our minds and the responsibility of helping you through heats from now on until my last breathe. You will be my omega. My Doctor from this day forward."

The Doctor replied, "My alpha. My Clara. Until the end of days." He hoped the TARDIS told her that this was a marriage vow of sorts because she was going to be stuck with him forever.

Clara leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips before saying, "Let's get you undressed."

The Doctor asked, "Did the TARDIS....."

Clara replied, "Yeah. I know what an omega is and that you are technically both sexes physically. Now do as you are told."

The Doctor uncurled himself and slowly removed layer after layer until he was sitting naked on the bed while Clara undressed as well. He blushed with embarrassment because he was old, saggy and soft. If Clara was a Time Lord it wouldn't matter to him but she's from a race where what you look like outside is very important. She was beautiful. Full figured, curves in the right places, nice size pert breasts, and a lovely round face. What she saw in him now was still a baffling thing to him.

Clara watched the Doctor as he undressed. He was tall and mostly lanky except for a bit of a rounded soft belly. He did have a little bit of saggy skin here and there but he wasn't too bad for the age body he has now. He had a bit of gray hair on his chest and the lower part of his belly as well as his groin. She was rather impressed by the size of his penis seeing that omegas were supposed to have the smaller penises. It was fully erect and about 10 inches long by 4 inches around. Any bigger and he'd be too big for her if he even did mate that way with her.

The Doctor started to fidget under her scrutiny and said, "I'm sorry I'm not much to look at by human standards, Clara. You don't have too...."

Clara said, "Shut up. You really are adorable. Besides I'm learning that looks aren't as important as what's in here." She placed both hands on his chest where she could feel his hearts beating. She kissed him firmly on the lips and watched him blush even deeper. She said, "You really are shy this time around. I used to think the last you was a bloody voyeur after the Naked Christmas disaster."

The Doctor replied, "Still not sure what I was thinking that day. Guess my brain was still stuck on "I'm Clara's boyfriend, need a manual" at the time."

Clara asked, "I made you that happy? Why? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. You were in love with me then even. Then I told you that you were my boyfriend."

The Doctor whispered, "I never said it was your mistake. When I regenerated...I was very confused. It takes a while for a Time Lord's mind ta reboot....The older the body.....The longer it takes. It took me a month ta get my mind functioning decently. I....still have many gaps ......I still can't remember things because I...am in an older body now.. I had thought that ye were my girlfriend. I felt completely rejected and.....I didn't understand why. All I knew is that you....couldn't see me anymore. I couldn't figure out why ye weren't accepting my affection until after...I left for a while ta get my mind back together. Then I realized my mistake. I had assumed ye were my alpha mate at the time because ye were acting like one and I felt I had ta listen ta ye. I didn't even realized ye were human. I was foolish back then and now I'm just an old idiot."

Clara gently coaxed him on to the bed so they were laying down. She ran the backs of her knuckles against his cheek and kissed his lips. She said, "Yeah. That's why the TARDIS thought I was your alpha. Because you listen to me like you would an alpha. But you're my old idiot now, Doctor."

The Doctor stammered, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Clara ran her hands through his hair and replied, "Good. Neither do I." She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply and let him take over when he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She ran her hand up and down his back and rump. She felt him buck against her slightly when she grazed his crack. She ran her hand up his side and back down again. She laughed when he rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She sat up and rubbed her wet sex over his erection laying against his soft belly. She gently squeezed his sides and belly with her fingers. She saw a flicker of doubt cross his eyes and said, "I love you. All of you. Besides your soft belly will make a good pillow."

The Doctor had a flash of self consciousness when she started squeezing the fat on his soft belly and sides. He internal sighed with relief when she wasn't put off by it. He whispered, "Ye are impossibly amazing, my Clara." He hesitantly reached up to touch her breasts. When she smiled at him he got a little bolder and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs while caressing the sides of them with his long fingers. She was just so beautiful and she wanted him. When he had regenerated into this body he had thought any chance he had ever had at being her boyfriend had been destroyed with the loss of his young looks. He had figured there was no way she would want him when he looked like an old man to her eyes. Then he had seen her with...Danny and it just confirmed it to him that he was too old for her to be anything more than her "space dad" as PE had put it. He had been so angry with himself for even hoping she could fall in love with him that he took it out on her and PE. He never even thought that maybe she had fallen in love with him and assumed that he wasn't interested in her that way.

Clara saw him drifting in thought and decided to try and get his attention again. She pinch the fat on his belly a little harder and said, "Oi! Mating? Stop thinking!"

The Doctor winced at the harder pinch and replied, "Aye, boss. Sorry." Sometimes thinking was the only way he could distract himself to try and ignore the pain and frustration that a mate less heat brought. He groaned at a wave of pain hit him. Being hard as a rock for two weeks tends to be quite painful after a while He tried but he never found release because he needed a mate to bond with and to allow him to come. 

Clara asked, "What do you need me to do?"

The Doctor rasped, "Allow me release."

Clara asked, "How?"

The Doctor rasped, ""Claim me. Bond with me." He gently coaxed her off of him and spread his legs. He watched her take the hint and looked.

Clara guessed he was trying to show her what he needed. She gasped, "Wow. You really do have a vagina. Anything I should know? Do you have suckers or anything?"

The Doctor rasped, "No it's the same as yours, Clara. Only differences really are.....my ejaculate is blue instead of white and omegas have two spots not unlike your g-spot. One ye can reach from our vagina and the other through the anus. That later is a bit like a human male prostate gland. "

Clara filed the away for later as she sat between his thighs and slipped a finger inside of him. She was relieved that he was the same as a human female so she had some idea how to excite him. She rubbed the clit with her thumb and rotated her fingers as she slid them in and out. She increased her speed as she started to recognized the cues and sounds he was making. She was surprised when he stopped her until she noticed a strap on pop up next to her on the bed. She was amused the TARDIS even made sure it had a vibrator for her as well. She got it on and noticed it had a thicker circle at the base and realized it must be a "knot" so this must be a Gallifreyan sex toy that the TARDIS modified to accommodate her as well. She hadn't mounted anyone since Nina but knew the basics. She was worried about his scrotum getting pinched but once she realized he was so wet they were slick she slide the vibrator in pretty far and it only slid back and forth under them. She leaned on her arms over his torso and started a rhythm. She could watch him like this all day because his face was completely open. His masks that he hid behind were gone replaced with raw need and desire. When he placed his hands on her temples she could hear him on the edges of her mind requesting permission to enter and bond with her. She reach toward him with her mind and thought *Yes, my Doctor. Come to me.*

The Doctor entered her mind and was overwhelmed with her love for him. He was seeing all of the echoes that saved his life over and over again because this one impossible girl loved him with every fiber of her being. He saw her acceptance of him being an alien and that helping her accept every new unusual thing she found out about him. He saw her sorrow over losing Danny and how broken hearted she was when he left her thinking he had found Gallifrey. One thing that he didn't know bothered her was his association with Missy. He projected what answers he could through their link.

Clara was surprised by how complicated the Doctor's mind was to navigate. She soon realized that he was answering her questions by showing her images. She saw him and another Time Lord mating, having a daughter, then a granddaughter. It then changed to him running off in a stolen TARDIS with his granddaughter, meeting a Time Lord dress in black during his many lives. The name Master popped into her head. She felt his sorrow for his lost mate as the Master fell further and further into insanity. She also got the affirmation that neither of them could ever kill each other. They still loved each other and were forbidden by tradition to kill each other. She saw glimpses of the Time War, past companions, his deaths and regenerations, his quest to understand his impossible girl and how that girl had been seared into his heart for eternity. How he would sacrifice everything for her and only her. She saw the War Doctor as well as his other faces. But the one thing she saw more than even the anger, sorrow, despair, and loss was his adoration and love for her. No her doctor may never say the words but she knows now that he truly loves her more than anything or anyone in the world. As she thrust against him she could also feel his desire building until she only saw rainbows in her mind and heard him say her name. She was so overwhelmed by his orgasm that she came as well because they were one.

The Doctor let Clara see whatever she wanted to see in his mind. He could no longer hide his thoughts from her after being bound to her telepathically. He was impressed that she could watch him for cues to speed her thrusts up. When he came let out a choked, "Clara." He was surprised at how intense the orgasm was since Clara wasn't an alpha. It didn't stop his heat but it allowed him a breather and eased the painful erection and burning he had before. He was now thankfully only half hard until the next round. When he recovered he realized that Clara had collapsed on his chest. He knew his own orgasm drove her over the edge because he felt her climax soon after his own. He carded his fingers through her hair until she started to move. He felt her "pull out" and after she had taken off the strap on she slid up to lay next to him.


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara have a chat between mating

Clara curled up next to the Doctor and rested her head on his shoulder. She was running her fingers in circles on his soft belly and asked, "Did that help?"

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and replied, "Aye, but I'm afraid ye'll be doing that a lot this week, my Clara."

Clara asked, "Really? How many times can you do that?"

The Doctor laughed, "Come during a heat? Every half hour to hour until the heat is over. Or until the omega has conceived a pup. That will cause the heat to suddenly end."

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye. We do but no it's not as intense because we aren't driven by the desire ta breed. As for rest? We rest after the heat is over."

Clara asked, "Can you um...mate like a human male? Or can you only mate like we just did?"

The Doctor replied, "Ye mean can I be inside o' ye? Aye. My penis does function, my Clara. Ye might notice the rather sticky mess I made when I climaxed. So Aye. I can mate with ye the conventional human way. Male omegas vaginas are primarily for conceiving and carry a pup to term. It does add stimulation during intercourse as well when mating outside of heats but does not have to be bothered with at all other than heats."

Clara asked, "Can you....create children?"

The Doctor rolled to his side so they were facing each other and ran his thumb over Clara's cheek. He quietly replied, "You mean can I sire a child with ye? I.....I'm not sure. I think our DNA is compatible...I just don't know if my sperm are fertile like my eggs are. Never had ta think about it before I met you. The only other human I had considered mating with was not even 20 and wasn't worried about that sort of thing yet. This is why most of my companions thought I was asexual. I figured it was better that way. Rose was the only one I ever told anything about this to because she was around when I went into my first heat 6 months after regenerating on her. Before ye ask we were never.....intimate. I loved her but had not reached the sexual part of our relationship before I lost her. I later left my human "twin" with her. The TARDIS informed me he was physically a human male. He didn't have any omega traits. He only had a penis and 1 heart. He was the perfect match for Rose. He had my face I wore at the time as well. He was fertile as well so she could have children with him if she wanted too."

Clara asked, "If you knew your human copy wasn't sterile then how do you not know about you?"

The Doctor sighed, "Clara, my Clara. Why would I check? I had never considered mating with a human before Rose and I never got this far with her."

Clara gasped, "You never thought to scan yourself?"

The doctor replied, "No I never did. I knew my eggs were fertile because I'd had a pup before. I never thought my semen being fertile would be important before now. If ye want children.... Ye are the only one I am willing to consider having pups with again if I am capable o' giving ye any. Did ye want pups?"

Clara replied, "I....don't know. I think that I would like children. I had just never really thought you'd want them or that we would be unable to have any together."

The Doctor sighed, "Clara, I would do anything for ye. I'd even carry the pups myself if I had ta in order for ye ta have children. I'm sure I could find a way to enable us ta have pups if ye really want them."

Clara kissed him firmly on the lips and later asked, "Is there are reason your cum is blue, Doctor?"

The Doctor blushed and replied, "Ta tell who is what. Omegas are blue, alphas are red and Betas are white. On Gallifrey....omegas are required to bond with an alpha chosen by the high council by time o' their 2nd heat. We are typically below alphas but are allowed some rights. We can become Time Lords and become Lord President but we must be obedient to and carry pups for our bonded alpha. Only ones allowed ta chose their mates are betas because they cannot breed so are considered ta be less important but they are required to chose another beta. Essentially they are the Gallifreyan version o' a human. Female omegas and female betas, male alphas and male betas at first glance are the same. Male alphas only knot when mating during a heat so they look the same as a male Beta. Female omegas don't have a penis and nor do female betas. Male omegas and female alphas are the only two you can tell apart because they have both a penis and a vagina."

Clara asked, "Seriously? Your people forced you to marry? With someone they pick? That's just...awful. If Beta's can't have children how do they exist?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's our way. Alphas and omegas will sometimes throw a Beta child. My granddaughter was a beta. That was why I took her with me. Beta's are also not allowed to enter the academy and are beneath everyone else. They are a lesser class and subservient to Alphas. I never agreed with our society and rebelled against it. I got her in by lying that she was an omega on heat and scent suppressants and saying her alpha was away in the war. The only reason it worked was because my alpha backed me up on it. Susan was our only grandchild and neither one of us were going to see her be treated like a slave because she was born a beta. I think I am so found of humans partly because you are like the betas on my planet."

Clara asked, "Did you run away from Gallifrey to escape the Master?"

The Doctor shook his head and replied, "No. To this day I still love my mad alpha. I ran away because I wanted freedom from being stuck in a society that buried me in rules and traditions. I became a Time Lord for the freedom of being able to travel through time and space. I was granted regenerations but they refused ta give me a TARDIS so I....stole one with Susan. Ye were the one that told me ta take this particular one. The Master had all ready ran off without me. I was surprised that he tracked me down on earth when I was exiled there for my whole 3rd life. He was always a bit....mad but something happen that made him massively destructive as well. I think losing our only child and her husband in the Time war was what started his spiral towards total insanity. We raised Susan ourselves. He was also very....angry with me because we drifted apart after he left Gallifrey. Apparently he came back for me and I was gone. Then when I didn't have Susan with me when he found me I wouldn't tell him where I had left her."

Clara asked, "What did she call the two of you?"

The Doctor replied, "I was grandfather and the Master was granddad."

Clara gasped, "What would I be called by Susan?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Probably Clara. That's after I get her past the "beta wife" stigma."

Clara asked, "Beta Wife?"

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. On Gallifrey you'd be considered a Beta. Beta's are a lesser caste and most are thrown out of the protected citadel in to the elements. They become Savages out of necessity. There are two sub castes of Betas that remain in the citadel. The main caste are the guards because betas are expendable. Those are only the best and brightest betas. The next caste are the housekeeper/nanny caste because they are assigned to a specific house hold to work in and help care for the pups. The last caste of Beta are those that become a mate to a bound omega. They are the highest Betas because it is a very sought after position. They are referred to as "beta wife" or " beta husband" to the omega. An example would be ye being referred to as "Beta wife o' omega Doctor" because you are considered beneath us by law but above other betas because ye caught the eye o' a bonded omega so ye must be special. Ye also are the nanny to the pair's pups and there ta help the omega through heats and pregnancy if their alpha is not available. The alpha rarely mates with the beta.. By law the only ones allowed ta call ye by name are the pair ye are bonded to and the pups of that pair but only in private. The only one allowed ta use yer given name in public is the omega ye are bound ta."

Clara asked, "Help the omega through heats and pregnancy?"

The doctor replied, 'Aye. Heats are very painful without being able ta orgasm at all. The only way for an omega ta orgasm is through having a telepathic bond during intercourse. It adds the stimulation missing through physical means. As for pregnancy....omegas are um......very sexual during it. They always want ta mate during pregnancy."

Clara asked, "So....while you are pregnant you are always bloody horny?"

The Doctor Stammered, "Aye. Ye should have seen me when I was carrying Susan's mam. The Master wished he had let me claim a beta mate. He was exhausted from always having ta have intercourse with me 2 times a day for a year and a half."

Clara asked, "Why 18 months?"

The Doctor chuckled, "That's how long our pregnancies last."

Clara suddenly remembered about the link and gasped, "Wait you can't come if you can't mentally bond?"

The Doctor replied, "Nope. I can't. All my people are telepathic so there was always background noise in our minds but the bond required ta mate is a permanent and deeply trusting one. The bond we now have cannae ever be broken by regeneration. Ye will always have me in yer head until ye die. It is as good as being married ta my people because the link can never be dissolved. We will always feel what the other feels." Speaking of which he felt her anger rising and wasn't sure what he did.

Clara demanded, "So I'm just a glorified nanny and sex toy to you?"

The Doctor groaned, "No, my Clara. Not ta me. Ye are so much more ta me. Ta me ye are MY chosen alpha mate. Just because ye donnae have a penis doesnae change that ta me. Ye can feel how I truly feel. I cannae hide emotions from ye anymore. I am an open book ta ye now. Even when ye can't read my face ye will know because ye can feel it now. Ye have no idea how much trust I have in ye ta telepathically bond with ye by CHOICE. It was my choice and if I hadn't chosen ta bond with ye before my heat started I wouldn't have accepted it now. The TARDIS knew I would accept the bond because I had all ready chosen ye as my new alpha, Clara. The Master knew I'd choose you as well. Ye are a natural alpha. That's why the Master wanted us together. He knew I would submit ta ye like I do him."

Clara could feel his love and insecurity through their link. She felt guilty for snapping at him. She said, "I'm sorry. It just hit a nerve."

The Doctor sighed, "It's all right. I never cared for my blasted race anyway. They are nothing but a bunch of corrupt, sexist, self centered aristocrats. Romana was the only one who wasn't after she spent time with me. She was terribly vain in her first life. Couldn't stand her at first. I got stuck with her because I was being sent to find the pieces ta the key ta time. When she regenerated I was quite fond of that life. She became the first Lady President and allowed humans on Gallifrey primarily because when ever they summoned me back there I usually had human companions. Two of my companions stayed there for a while. Leela was a savage that I had picked up traveling and she took it upon herself ta protect me from danger. She fell in love with a beta guard and married him. She later became so essential to my people they made her head of the guards and granted her regenerations for her service. Ace was the first human ta attend the academy. She did graduate and I was very proud o' her. She proved ta them a human can learn ta our level if given enough time and patience. They refused ta give her regenerations because she was bloody HUMAN and non essential. She was classified as a beta and thusly forbidden regeneration." He noticed Clara starting to fall asleep as her mind started to go blank so he moved on his back and pulled her onto his shoulder and let her go to sleep.


	5. Wow What a Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's Heat is finally dying down to a close.

The rest of the heat went pretty much the same. Mate, talk, sleep, and repeat. The Doctor was too distracted by his heat to sleep but he knew Clara needed to sleep so he would let her between mating. He also made sure she got up to eat since she was human and didn't have his stamina to keep going without eating. He still was afraid that after his heat was over that she mould want him anymore. If that happened he would just be crushed but have to accept it. He wasn't lying about their link. Their minds would always be bound until the day she died. He wound up with a playful slap on his soft belly. He looked at Clara in surprise.

Clara could hear his insecurities in stereo and slapped his belly to get his attention. She gripped, "Anyone ever tell you that you think too much? Stop worrying and thinking so loudly. It's almost like you are yelling only it's in my head. I'm trying to sleep."

The Doctor stammered, "Sorry. It's been a long time since I've had ta worry about how "loud" I was thinking."

Clara replied, "S'okay. Besides I'm not going to leave you after your heat is over. You are stuck with my bossiness until I die."

The Doctor smiled sadly and whispered, "I hope so, my Clara. I hope so." He forced himself to stop thinking long enough for her to fall asleep. About 4 hours later she woke up and he felt her rubbing his belly. He said, "Hey sleepy head."

Clara opened her eyes and teased, "You must be ready for another round. I'm glad I got your attention." She smiled at the Doctor's hard member and moved to straddle him. Up until this point she was mounting him but she wondered what it felt like to have him inside of her. She knew he read her thoughts when he rolled them over and started kissing every inch of her body. 

The Doctor knew being the top was a hard job and he wanted to give Clara as much pleasure as she had given him so when he heard her thoughts he rolled them over and ignored his own needs in favor of taking care of hers. He eventually kissed his way down to her center and made her orgasm twice with his fingers and tongue before moving back up to kiss her. He slid easily inside of her and had to admit it did feel good being inside of her for a change. He had a feeling that he'd prefer this way when he wasn't in heat. He started moving against and increasing speed until he felt her tip over the edge again. He reach out to her mind as she came and with a couple more thrusts he did as well. He rasped, "My wonderful Clara. I could get used ta this." He felt her aftershocks from her orgasm squeezing him and he could feel that he was still coming in spurts with her.

Clara laughed, "You are one bloody horny Time Lord. You are a good lover though when you're not in heat I bet." When he tried to pull out she wouldn't release his hips so he just curled up on her chest and listed to her single heart beat.

The Doctor eventually replied, "I'm sorry I haven't been very......attentive. When I'm not in heat I'm not driven by my own needs. I will be no worse than a human male in my sexual needs. I will be able ta pay more attention ta yer needs. Right now I'm like a caterwauling cat in heat. I'm not able ta bother with caring about my partner. Although an alpha doesn't need me ta worry about their pleasure. The only reason I could concentrate on ye this time is my heat is near ending so my needs aren't as overwhelming."

Clara asked, "Will you want to......be together outside of your heats?"

The Doctor replied, "Clara. I'm only ruled by my reproductive cycle every six months but that doesn't mean I don't want to have intercourse with you outside of it. Unless......ye don't want ta."

Clara felt his insecurities and sadness again and snapped her head up to look in his eyes. She replied, "Yes I want to make love outside of the heats. It would be nice to be on the receiving end for a while if you are all right with that?"

The Doctor kissed her lips and replied, "Aye. I enjoy being inside o' ye. I donnae mind being on top outside o' heats."

Clara watched the Doctor blush deep pink and teased, "You really are a cuddly teddy bear disguised as a grumpy old man. Ah, he's blushing! The big bad Time Lord is blushing! You are adorable when you blush, Doctor."

The Doctor gripped, "Shut up, ye impossible girl." He finally had to move because his old body couldn't stand that position any longer. He could tell his heat was at an end. In a couple more hours he would be able ta sleep and not have ta stay in his nest anymore. Couple hours later he was in the shower and Clara slipped in behind him. He used the last of his energy and drive to take her against the wall. He loved the feel of her slick tight walls around him as he took her and claimed her as his own. He wondered if this was how an alpha felt inside of him when he was slick and ready because if it was there was no wonder alphas couldn't wait to knot their omegas. When they came he felt her love for him and let her feel his own for her.

Clara loved it when the Doctor made love to her both in her mind and with her body. She had ever felt so cherished and loved by anyone. She had also never had orgasms like the ones she had the last week with barely touching herself. She had never realized how passionate the Doctor really was under that mask of indifference. She was also surprised at how insecure he was about their relationship because of the age of his body. Especially seeing that she is way more attracted to this body than the old one. She wasn't attracted to his young body even though she did love him dearly. She was romantically attracted to the last body but this one she is attracted to romantically and physically. When she felt them come together she showed him how much she loved him in her mind. When she could think again she joked, "So this is what a week of shagging feels like."

The Doctor replied, "Ye think this was intense? Next time ye will be thoroughly shagging me for 2 weeks or you will wind up driven mad by my desire and sexual frustration. I'm the one that will be hurting for a few days after being shagged 36 times in 7 days and 3 times a day. When there is an alpha ta mate with an omega can be shagged every hour for 7 days or until they conceive a pup. That was intense when I conceived Traluda. It was fun while it lasted because ye donnae feel the pain until it's over. I was sore for a week. It was worth it though. I got a beautiful omega daughter that gave me my beautiful Susan." They both finished washing and thankful the TARDIS had changed the bedding so they could sleep.


	6. Arguing With the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless arguing with the TARDIS.

River popped into existence, scanned the Doctor, then Clara, and announced, "The Doctor has come out of heat. He is fertile but has not conceived a pup. He will need to rest now . He has also mated with the alpha like she mated with him. She is fertile and has not conceived a pup.."

The Doctor wrung his hands together nervously and replied, "I'm sorry. I guess that answers whether I can sire children or not."

River replied, "Omegas cannot sire children. Their eggs are fertile but their sperm are sterile. I can't fix this."

The Doctor yelled, "I....donnae know why ye haven't tried. Ye just love ta mess with my life. First ye bring Jack back from the dead and make him an immortal fixed point in time, then ye create a meta-crisis copy o' me for Rose by combining my DNA and Donna's, then ye make Amelia and Rory's daughter a Time Lady who also winds up my bloody wife, but ye can't find a way ta enable me ta get Clara pregnant! What's next? Rewriting Clara's DNA to make her an alpha Time Lady?"

River replied, "If you wish, sweetie."

Clara asked, "Can she do that?"

The Doctor groaned, "Aye. She can. It's an easy task for a TARDIS. All she has ta do is have the chance ta change the DNA like regeneration, conception, or creation. She can even bring a human back from the dead and make them immortal!"

Clara asked, "Could she really make me a Time Lady?"

River smiled and replied, "Yes, sweetie, I can."

The Doctor groaned, "Aye but ye have ta be dying before she can do it."

River replied, "Not necessarily. I can use you as a conduit."

The Doctor laughed, "Aye, but then I'd have ta regenerate from being ripped apart by the time vortex like I did the last time when you used Rose."

River replied, "I could use Jack. He is immortal. Therefore he will die and come back."

The Doctor replied, "Why are you so insistent on making Clara a Time Lady?"

River replied, "That is her desire. She wishes to be able to stay with you even after this body has withered and died."

The Doctor thought for a minute the TARDIS was wrong until he felt the guilt coming from Clara in waves. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. He asked, "Why, Clara?"

Clara replied, "I....Don't want to die and leave you. I want to be here for as much of a forever as we can get. I don't want you to ever be alone again. I want to be able to mate with you properly when you are in heat. I want....children by you and....if I have to be an Alpha Time Lord or Lady then so be it. Regardless I will not leave you until I have to die."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye may tire of me after the first couple o' centuries. Then what? Ye'll be stuck with me on this TARDIS until ye run out o' lives."

River replied, "There is always the chameleon circuit."

The Doctor snapped, "Aye but it is a painful process. She will also not remember any o' this."

Clara asked, "What is a chameleon circuit?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's a device that removes the Time Lord DNA out o' yer body and rewrites it ta make ye in ta a human. The Time Lord's essence is stored in a pocket watch especially designed ta hold it. I've used it once. It's terribly painful and ye will not have your memories either. Oh ye'll wind up with bits and pieces but nothing solid. I refuse ta ever use that thing again unless I have no choice at all."

Clara replied, "Oh, then I doubt I'd like it either then." She suddenly remembered they were both naked and turned pink. She noticed him look down at her in confusion before remembering as well.

The Doctor felt Clara's embarrassment before he saw it. He looked down at her and suddenly realized they were both naked and having an argument with the TARDIS. He said, "Old girl. Could Ye let us get some rest now? It might be more comfortable for Clara if we continued this..... discussion when we have clothing on."

River scoffed, "Humans and their need to be clothed. For what it's worth she has a wonderful looking body. It's no wonder you have wet dreams about her. Very well we will continue after you have rested." With that she disappeared.

The Doctor sighed, "Sorry about that. A TARDIS has no concept of privacy. When I first set her up so we could communicate through the holographic interface she only would take a clothed form because I told her not to pop up naked around my companions. I am used to her popping up when I am in the shower, getting dressed, or even masturbating, although I drew the line at intimate situations with a partner. I told her if I was having intercourse with someone not to pop up. I only ever mated with River before I met you. The TARDIS made her an alpha so I would be taken care of during heats and supplied the birth control so I wouldn't conceive a pup. Nothing is worse than conceiving a pup that is not your alphas."

Clara asked, "What if...we had a child?"

The Doctor sat on the bed and sighed, "If ye mean if ye became an alpha Time Lady? Then Ye'd have ta challenge my alpha's claim on me ta protect the pup. Most alphas don't like ta accept another alpha's pup when it is created when the Omega is still bonded ta the first alpha. It's similar to your married woman having a bastard child with a man that isn't her husband. The only way ta dissolve an alpha/omega bonding is if the first rejects their omega or gets challenged by another alpha and loses the challenge. Then the new alpha is allowed ta properly bond with the omega. Ye can't bond with me until then even if I'm carrying yer pup. There is also the cases where the alpha is killed. That case ye'd then be fighting a bunch o' sex crazed alphas during my heat ta claim me. The bond is only considered legal if done during heat. That isn't fun for either party."

Clara asked, "Aren't we all ready bonded?"

The Doctor laid down and pulled Clara with him so she'd curl up on his chest. He replied, "We are telepathically bonded. That is a looser bond than an alpha/omega mate bond. See this gland here?" He touched the side of his neck where his omega scent gland was and felt Clara run her hand over it. He continued, "That is a very sensitive and arousing spot for omegas. When an alpha takes an unbound omega during heat...they bite the omega until they bleed and bust that gland. It is part o' claiming and it will leave a scar there. That scar and the mingled scents of the pair indicate the omega is claimed. There is a smaller scent gland on the alpha that the omega bites as well to verify acceptance of the bond. Once both have bitten each other the scars and mingled scent on each verify the bond. After that if the omega is around another alpha that is not their mate then their mate goes crazy scenting or mating with them to replace the other alpha's scent. When omegas go into heat....if their alpha is around they are drawn to the omega and driven by the need ta mate and create a pup with their omega. Neither the alpha or the omega can think o' anything else but nesting, mating, and conceiving a pup together until the heat is over."

Clara played with the curly gray hair on the lower part of his soft belly and asked, "So.....I'd have to challenge the Master's claim on you in order to be your mate? If I became an Alpha Time Lady?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Ye would if ye want me as yer omega and ta bear yer children."

Clara asked, "What about name? Would I take yours since you are male?"

The Doctor asked, "You mean "last name" like in marriage? The omega always takes the alphas name if they apply. That means I would take yer name because ye'd be the alpha."

Clara laughed, "The Doctor Oswald?"

The Doctor sighed, "I'd be referred ta as Theta Oswald, the Doctor, omega mate o' Clara Oswald. My real name is considered a curse because of what I did in the Time War. Also there's the fact that if I say it out loud it will bring the Time Lords back and start the Time War all over again."

Clara asked, "Theta?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. That's the name most Time Lords know me as from the academy."

Clara asked, "Did the Master have a name?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. His real name is completely forbidden ta be used because of his continual genocide. In the academy he was known as Kochei."

Clara teased, "Theta and Kochei sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Theta pushing a baby carriage." She went into a fit of giggles.

The Doctor groaned, "Shut up. Shutity up up up." He was amazed that she just laughed harder. He sighed, "Ye are absolutely hilarious Clara Oswald."

Clara was laughing so hard she was crying. She finally managed to say, "Sorry.....It's just .....too funny. You and the Master.......A homicidal maniac and a....... self proclaimed idiot!" She burst into another fit of laughing. Eventually she finally managed to stop laughing and calm down. She could feel his sadness and leaned on her elbow to kiss his lips. She said, "Don't worry. I love you even if you are Doctor idiot. You're my idiot now, right?"

The Doctor sadly smiled and replied, "Aye. I've been yers since the moment I regenerated and saw your face for the first time with this face. Yer face was forever seared in ta my hearts. They will belong ta ye until I regenerate again. Ye will be the last face I see before this body dies. I will never forget ye even if I live thousands of years yet. Ye are bound ta my soul from the start and will be until I finally die my last death."

Clara asked, "Can I pick a "name" like you did?"

The Doctor replied, "I guess so. What did ye want ta call yerself?"

Clara hugged him and replied, "How about the Carer? I'm your carer anyway so it kind of fits."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and replied, "Clara Oswald, the Carer. We'd be the Doctor and his alpha mate, the Carer. I could live with that."

Clara hugged his middle tightly and said, "You know what? I like this you better than Mr. I'm always grumpy."

The Doctor replied, "I'm not very good at the touching thing but I promise ta try ta be more affectionate and tactile with ye. I will at least be able ta read yer moods better ta try and figure out what ye need from me. I will need ta touch ye more because we are bonded now. I am a very possessive omega. I will NOT share ye with another mate. I hope ye can accept that. "

Clara replied, "Good because I'm not going to share you with anther mate either. Not even Missy! I will bloody challenge her as a human if I have to in order to get you away from her."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye wouldn't be able ta be a match for her unless ye are an alpha. It's a very intense challenge. Beside Betas and humans aren't allowed ta issue challenges ta alphas." Clara was quiet for so long that he fell asleep on her. He really was exhausted and knew once he rested he had to eat something since he hadn't eaten anything in two weeks. He did drink what Clara forced him too but he had no desire to eat anything at all.

Clara was surprised when she heard the Doctor's breathing deepen until he was snoring like a purring cat. She never had ever seen him sleep. She had seen him resting but never actually sleeping. She leaned up on her elbow and carded her fingers through his crazy gray curls that he had let grow out and smiled. She liked him better with his hair longer like it was now rather than shorter even if it was wild and a mess. It fit him somehow unlike the shorter curls did. Besides she loved being able to run her fingers through it and feel the curls wrap around her fingers. She hadn't be kidding when she said she would fight for the right to be his mate. She loved him more than anyone else in the world. The lines, creases and wrinkles on his face eased away with sleep and he look slightly younger than when he's awake. She kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, my Doctor." She settled down against his side with her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his soft curved belly. Eventually she was able to fall asleep as well.


	7. Insequirities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's insecure

When Clara woke up some time later the Doctor was still fast asleep beside her with an arm around her shoulders and the hand of his other arm resting on his chest. She nodded back to sleep again until some type of uneasiness woke her. When she woke she noticed she was alone in bed which meant he had gotten up. She got up and threw on a nightgown, slippers, and robe before going in search of her wayward lover. She noticed the feeling of unease and worry increased when she went a certain way so she followed it until she found the Doctor digging in what looked like a garden. He was on his knees pulling weeds out of the flower beds. She said, "Hey. You ok?" She noticed he was dressed in a pair of black trousers, his polka dot shirt, the navy blue hoodie, and his magician's jacket. She also noticed he seemed a bit more nervous than usual.

The Doctor had woken with a clear head for the first time in 2 weeks and started worrying. He had never been happier than to have Clara wrapped in his arms but he still felt he took advantage of her and that she would reject him when she started thinking straight again herself. So he silently slipped out of bed, got dressed and found something to try and ignore his thoughts for a while. When he heard her talking to him he knew his thoughts had drawn her to seek him out. He thought about lying but knew it wouldn't work to lie to her anymore because she knew how he was feel even if she didn't know why he was feeling that way. He closed his eyes, tried evading the question and replied, "Yep. My heat is definitely over and I'm fine."

Clara glared at him and replied, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

The Doctor sat back on his haunches and felt her hands settle on his shoulders and sighed, "I took advantage of ye, Clara. I'm sorry. If ye want ta leave.....I can't blame ye."

Clara pulled him to stand up and face her. She asked, "Is that what you want, Doctor? Me to leave? Look me in the eyes and answer me!"

The Doctor looked in her eyes and whispered, "No. I don't want ye ta leave."

Clara asked, "Do you love me? No.. I'm not letting you get out of it this time. Do. You. Love. Me?"

The Doctor whispered, "Aye. I do, Clara. More than ye can imagine."

Clara asked, "Then why are you pushing me away again?"

The Doctor replied, "I.....shouldn't have mated with ye, Clara. No matter.....how badly I wanted too. Ye are now stuck with my mind inside yours for the rest o' yer life because regeneration doesn't destroy a bond like we now have."

Clara yelled, "I don't care. I love you! You stupid ruddy alien! I agreed to the mating and bonding because I WANTED too. I want YOU. I have for a very long time, Doctor. I LIKE having you in my head. It's comforting to know you are still here with me. I can finally understand how...empty you must feel without your people in your head."

The Doctor hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'd be lost without ye in my head now. The day ye die....my mind will be empty again. I can't even feel Susan in my mind. I have no idea whether she's even alive anymore. Only one I feel is Missy because we are mates but I can't stomach listening to her thoughts for long. I didn't sense her when she was Yana because she was human."

Clara curled against his chest and replied, "I'm never going to leave you if I can help it. Now why don't we stop arguing like an old married couple and get some food. You haven't eaten in close to 2 weeks." She knew he was about to protest but his stomach growled and he turned pink in embarrassment. She giggled and drug him out of the gardens back toward the TARDIS kitchen. After she got him to eat something and drink some coffee she kissed his lips before going to get dressed. She was a bit surprised when he followed her to her bedroom and just watched her with this look of longing and desire. She said, "I thought your heat was over."

The Doctor replied, "It is but that doesn't change how much I WANT ye. Oh Rassilon, Clara. Ye are so beautiful."

Clara teased, "I thought Time Lords didn't notice that sort of thing."

The Doctor sighed, "I may be a Time Lord but I'm not incapable o' seeing beauty. We just donnae base our relationships on it. I was attracted ta yer mind and drawn ta yer ancient soul because o' yer echoes. I can still tell how beautiful and young ye are......and how old I am in this body. I've hung around humans and their vanities so long that I know how they think. How they will see us. The dirty old man and the young beautiful woman."

Clara was naked by this point and she walked over to him and replied, "I don't care what they think. It is none of their bloody business who I sleep with or marry."

The Doctor sighed, "I know. I just don't want ye ta be embarrassed because ye are bound ta an old geezer."

Clara replied, "I happen to really LOVE this old geezer. In fact if I'm still around when you.....regenerate again....I'm really going to miss this you. Even more than I miss the old you now. The old you really wasn't my type. This you IS my type. I will love you in any body though because I've loved you for your whole existence, in everyone of your bodies. I always loved you. My echoes knew something I wasn't ready to admit to myself until I had accepted your change."

The Doctor leaned down and kissed Clara's lips before replying, "I'm very relieved ta hear that, my Clara." He was still a little unsure about affection and intimacy outside of heats but he was trying. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Clara's naked body when she pulled him closer to her to kiss him. He felt her deepen the kiss and soon it was a battle of tongues and his hands were roaming her body on autopilot. 

Clara finally pulled away from the kiss and teased, "Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pants? or are you just happy to see me?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would ye care ta find out?" Then he instinctively bucked against her.

Clara giggled and backed them up toward her bed before stripping him of his many layers to get her hands on his "screwdriver" before they both fell giggling on the bed. When he entered her she sighed in contentment before he started moving. She could feel when he was close to coming and felt his forehead against her own as he climaxed inside of her. With his orgasm washing over her mind she came as well. When he collapsed on top of her she just carded her fingers though his gray curls. When he hummed in contentment she asked, "You like it when I play with your hair then?" She got a slight nod against her breast and kiss on her nipple.

The Doctor grunted, "Ye ae going ta be the death o' me, my Clara. I have never had orgasms this powerful before. Not even with the Master and he was good in bed. We rarely mated outside of heats unless I was carrying a pup."

Clara kissed the top of his head and he rolled so he was off of her on his side facing her. She was a bit surprised when he rested his head on her shoulder and slipped his long fingers inside of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She came 3 more times before she begged him to stop.

The Doctor had determined he loved just feeling her orgasm inside his mind. The colors that represented her orgasms were beautiful just like her. He hadn't lied when he told her his orgasms with her were a lot more intense than they had ever been with anyone else. There was a legend that said you will know your true alpha soul mate because your mating will be powerful and overwhelming beyond anything you have ever experienced before. Based on that legend...Clara is the one he was waiting for and also she has been with him through all his lives. Their souls were all ready entwined forever. 

Clara asked, "You, ok?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I'm all right. Why?"

Clara replied, "You're not babbling. I'm also not sure the emotions I'm feeling from you."

The doctor chuckled, "Yer worried because I'm not talking yer ear off? I thought that irritated ye."

Clara replied, "It...used too. I've kind of gotten used to the noise."

The Doctor replied, "Ah. I see. I'm just content and happy right now."

Clara hugged his shoulders and replied, "Finally accepting you are stuck with me?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. But I donnae mind. Even if ye are a control freak. Ow." She smacked his shoulder and he just apologized mentally and he felt her annoyance subside. After a while they both got up, made love in the shower, washed, and got dressed. He was amazed at how much he wanted to make love to her because he wasn't with pup. He just was drawn to her THAT much. He wanted to take her constantly and anywhere she'd let him. He'd hate to see how much they made love if he was carrying her pup. He'd probably give a new meaning to the phrase "bitch in heat" and boy was he Clara's "bitch" because he'll do anything she wants him too. Not even the Master had him so obedient.


	8. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a walk in the park

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and realized they were still in Clara's apartment. He hadn't realized they had been sitting here for 2 weeks. He had assumed the TARDIS had taken them into the Vortex after Clara was on board.

Clara walked past him and said, "I feel like a walk in the park."

The Doctor said, "I ...."

Clara grabbed his hand and teased, "Come a long, my husband."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye, coming, my wife." Because by Gallifreyan law they were technically married just without a ceremony. She had every right to call him husband as he did to call her his wife. She was the "alpha" of the two of them and the omega ALWAYS listens to their alpha. To the park he went with Clara. It wasn't too bad though. It was a nice sunny day and he was walking arm in arm with his beloved Clara. He was telling her jokes and she giggling while she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. He let Clara pick a spot to sit under a tree. He leaned back against the tree, stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. He smiled when Clara curled up against his side with her head on his shoulder and a hand resting on his soft curved belly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and just watched the people playing with their dogs, kids running around and couples having romantic picnics.

Clara was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Her doctor was now acting a little closer to her old Doctor. She found it interesting that all she had to do was mate and bond with him because if she had known that she might have done it sooner. Maybe she could have avoided the whole Danny Cyberman incident. She somehow always knew she was meant to be with the man who now finally held her without a complaint. She thought, *I love you, Theta Oswald.*

The Doctor smiled at her thought so he thought, *I love ye too, Clara Oswald.*

Clara thought, *Let's get married.*

The Doctor thought, *We are married, my Clara.*

Clara replied, *I mean officially. Rings, license and such.*

The Doctor thought, *On Earth? Ye'd wind up being Clara Smith. Nope not sinking in right. Almost as bad as Clara Pink would have been......Sorry. Wasn't actually being mean there.*

Clara thought, *Yeah, I didn't much like Pink that much either for a last name.*

The Doctor thought, *Only other choice might be Clara Sigma. I used ta be called Theta Sigma but I'd rather take yer name. By law the omega takes the alphas surname.*

Clara thought, *What was the Master's?*

The Doctor thought back, *Sigma. Kochei Sigma. That's why they called me Theta Sigma. We were all ready to be bonded when I entered my first heat. They traditionally bonded us at 8 years old..By 15 I had my first heat. My ability ta breed thank Rassillon didn't start until I was 30. That's when I conceived Traluda. She was born a year and a half later. Susan was only 18 when we ran from Gallifrey. I was only 140 years old. The Master and I are roughly the same age. We are also yin and yang.* He was distracted from their mental discussion by a couple walking by.

The man said. "Hello, Clara. Who's your.... friend?"

Clara replied, "Hey, John. This is the Doctor."

John asked, "Doctor Who?"

The Doctor replied, "Exactly."

The woman asked, "How long have you known each other, Clara?"

Clara replied, "Quite a while actually."

John asked, "Aren't you a little old to be hanging around with someone as young as Clara is?"

The Doctor growled, "Who I hang around with isn't any o' yer business. Only opinion that matters is Clara's. Especially seeing that she's my mate."

John replied, "Hey buddy. Sally didn't mean anything by it. We just don't usually see two friends of such an age difference."

Clara sighed, "We aren't just friends, John. We are a couple. The Doctor is my.....lover? Fiancé? Whatever you want to call it."

John said, "Oh. Well....congratulations."

The woman muttered, "He's got to be twice her age. It's just not right."

The Doctor sighed, "See what I mean by ye getting crap because o' me."

Clara replied, "Just shut up. I don't care what they think." Eventually they got up and walked back to her apartment. She didn't care what others thought of her relationship with the Doctor. So he didn't look like he was in his 20's or 30's anymore. She really didn't care. She just wished people weren't so judgmental about the age of his current body.


	9. Wedding Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Clara a family heirloom and learns a revelation

When they got back to Clara's apartment the Doctor asked, "Do ye need ta stay longer? I.....can go...if ye still need ta stay."

Clara replied, "Oh no you don't. I can't trust you to not change your mind about us."

The Doctor sighed, "I give ye my word I won't change my mind, my Clara. Ye own both o' my hearts and by Gallifreyan Law we are married. I don' want ta live without ye in my life anymore. I still feel.....ye got pressured in ta it because o' my heat.....but our minds are forever joined now and it would really be impossible for me ta.....stay away. Besides now that we're joined.....the TARDIS will come ta ye when I am in heat no matter what I tell her. She's even more stubborn than I am."

Clara sighed, "So you are stuck with the bossy control freak, then?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye, Lassie. But I wouldnae have it any other way, My impossible girl."

Clara smirked and replied, "Good. I don't either, my impossible man."

The Doctor had hoped that he had been the impossible man that Clara had referred to in her dream. He had been terrified to ask because he didn't want to know if it wasn't him. He wrapped his arms around her, nosed her hair and mumbled, "Oh Clara, my Clara."

Clara wrapped her arms around him in return and replied, "My Doctor."

The Doctor replied, "Aye, Yers forever." He kissed the side of her head and just loved her smell.. She smelt of oranges and almonds with a hint of lavender. He wasn't afraid of her freaking out anymore with smelling her, scenting her, holding her or just needing to be near her.

Clara asked, "Not that I'm complaining but why have you been smelling me almost constantly since you got out of heat? You also have been holding me and rubbing against me a lot."

The Doctor replied, "I have always loved your smell, my Clara. I was just afraid ta get to close before we mated. Since we are now mates I need ta be near ye, touch ye, smell ye, and......scent ye."

Clara asked, "Scent?"

The Doctor replied, "When I rub against ye I am scenting ye. It tells others o' my race ye are claimed. It's an instinctive and unconscious gesture. Alphas do it more to their omegas than omegas do to their mates. An example would be that if ye were ta become an alpha Time Lady....Ye would be scenting or rubbing against me a lot. It's a gesture o' ownership. It's says this person belongs ta me. Do not touch them or scent because I will fight ye for them if ye try ta take them. "

Clara sighed, "In other words your marking me like a dog mark their territory."

The Doctor replied, "Ta put it bluntly.....I'm sorry if it bothers ye but it's one o' the things my people do when they have a mate. In the ways o' mating....my people are still very animalistic in their traits. We mark our mates, during and outside o' sex, will get into fights if someone tries ta claim our mate, and the only time omegas can conceive pups is when we are in heat. To put it vulgarly my race are kin ta dogs in their mating practices and ruled by the instinct ta keep our mates. Now because we are more complex we also take care o' our mates and protect them. Nothing gives an alpha more pride than having an omega who is happy and fat with their pups. An omegas primary function for my race is to.....breed and raise pups. They are allowed other things like schooling, usually before we are able ta breed, and the ability ta work...as long as the fulfill their primary function to their alpha. Some o' the alphas still wanted their Omega home, raising a pack o' pups and fat with another pup in their womb as soon as they were able ta conceive another one."

Clara sighed, "like a puppy mill? Having another child as soon as you were in heat again?"

The Doctor sighed, "Aye, Clara. Some o' the omegas I knew were so wore out from having so many pups to soon that they went through their regenerations faster than I have. I went through them quickly in 2000 years but some exhausted omegas went through them in 500-600 years because every heat they were with pup again."

Clara placed her head against his chest and replied, "I'm glad you weren't one of them. That is a very sexist attitude for a society that claims to be above humans."

The Doctor replied, "Aye, my Clara. it is. Which is why I call them hypocrites." 

Clara pulled away a bit and said, "I'd like to get matching wedding bands."

The Doctor replied, "Well if ye really want ta then we'll need ones that will automatically adjust ta the ring size of the body ye are in. Well I do at any rate. Not that I plan on regenerating before ye die but it's still better ta be prepared."

Clara replied, "Ok but I want an earth wedding with my family..."

The Doctor replied, "Yer the boss. I will always do what ye want."

Clara jumped up and pulled him down to passionately kiss him. She said, "I love you so much."

The Doctor replied, "I love ye too, my Clara." He took her to his bedroom inside the TARDIS and pulled out a small ring box. He handed it to her and waited.

Clara opened the ring box and inside were three rings. 2 wedding bands and an engagement ring with a stone that matched the one the Doctor now wore on his ring finger. She looked at him and asked, "Doctor?"

The Doctor sat on his bed and replied, "These were my mam and da's wedding set. The set has two matching engagement rings and 2 matching wedding bands. I'm wearing my da's engagement ring. The wedding band under is..... The Master's but I'd rather wear my parents rings with ye."

Clara looked at the gold bands and saw the beautiful circular writing on them. She asked, "What's do they say?"

The Doctor replied, "It's Gallifreyan. My mam's says beloved Alpha mate o' and my da's says beloved omega mate o'. Ye see the name will insert itself for each wearer but only if they are fully bonded..telepathically and sexually. They also have ta be soul mates. I donnae know if it will work with us but they self-adjust and they are a family heirloom rather than just trying ta find some other rings. So...Will ye wear my ring, Clara?""

Clara replied, "Yes. Of course I will." She watched as he placed the wedding band and other ring on her wedding ring finger. They adjusted immediately to her finger. Then she watched him take off his rings and replaced the simple gold band with the one matching hers before slipping them both back on his wedding ring finger. She watched the circles change and more add. She said, "Doctor look at the bands."

The Doctor looked a Clara's band and read, "Beloved Alpha mate o' Theta, The Doctor. Mine says Beloved Omega mate o' Clara, The Carer. Do ye realized what this means? It has made ye my alpha soul mate. It even used the title ye wanted. These rings see the past, present and future o' the pair that wears them. They only change like this if it is destiny." He knew that the rings accepting Clara's title and alpha status mean she was destined to be his true alpha in their future. It meant that she would become an alpha Time Lady, challenge the Master for him and...win at some point in their future. He had also noticed that the underside of her band reads "Sires 1 pup With Theta" and he looked at his own to read "Has 1 pup with Clara" which also requires her to be a Time Lady. He both dreaded and wanted Clara to be like him.

Clara teased, "I guess you really ARE stuck with me. I'm your destiny, Theta Oswald."

The Doctor groaned, "Go ahead and rub it in a little more, Clara Oswald. I donnae really mind being stuck with ye forever."

Clara drug him out to her apartment and said, "Good. I'm going to start the wedding preparations before you change your mind. Then we are going to visit gran and dad so I can tel them we are getting married."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye really are impossible, my Clara. Whatever makes ye happy, eudail."

Clara asked, "What does that name mean."

The Doctor replied, "Eudail? It means sweetheart in Gaelic."

Clara asked, "Do you have a word like that in your language?"

The Doctor replied, "Ye'd never be able ta pronounce my language as a human because ye donnae understand Time like I do. It's old high Gallifreyan and ye have ta be a Time Lord/Lady ta even speak it because it's a verbal language o' time.."  
Clara replied, "So if I became a Time Lady.....I could speak it?"

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. After I taught ye how ta understand it. I'd also have ta teach ye how ta fly the TARDIS. Although she may just imprint everything in yer mind like she did with River. I wouldnae put it past her."

Clara laughed, "That would save you more annoying flying lessons. You don't have as much patience as you used too." She poked him in the side with her elbow and smirked when he blushed.

The Doctor replied, "I'd find the patience for ye, Clara." He went and sat in the living room and started flipping through TV stations while Clara did her thing. He scrubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes. He thought *Well Theta ye finally found the right ball and chain. Who'd ever believe you'd be destined to fall in love with a human female.*He didn't realize it but he eventually nodded off. 

Clara came into her living room to find her Time Lord laying on the sofa fast asleep. She gently covered him with her throw and smiled. She had noticed that he wasn't forcing himself to stay asleep when he is tired. She wasn't sure if that was because he recently got out of heat or because he fully trusted her now because they were inside each other's head. She was tired herself so she went and changed for bed before going to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night she woke up with the feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes to see his silhouette as he stood by the window watching her. She held out her hand and said, "Come to bed, Doctor."

The Doctor had woken in the middle of the night and found Clara asleep in her room. He wasn't about to assumes he was welcome in her bed so he just watched her. When she woke up and told him to get in bed he stripped down to his boxers and jumper before slipping in next to her. He felt her curl up on his shoulder and slip a hand under his jumper to rest on his soft rounded belly. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and thought *Night, Clara.*

Clara thought back *Night, Doctor* before nodding back off to sleep listening to his dual heart beats.


	10. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Oswalds, sex, banter and some pillow talk

A couple of days later the Doctor found himself being drug to Clara's dad's house because her gran just happened to be there as well. Human's and their meet the parents thing. The last time he met his companion's parents before Clara he was bitch slapped very hard by Jackie Tyler. Clara's he barely met in his last body but now he's much older looking and in a different body. He stood next to Clara on the doorstep and hoped he could keep his mouth shut long enough to get through this. He couldn't stop fidgeting because this was important to Clara. These people were going to be his in-laws.. He felt Clara take hold of his and entwine their fingers together. He whispered, "Sorry. I..."

Clara had never seen him this nervous before. Not even in his last body and that one was a nervous type. Clara took his hand and smiled when he gave her a nervous smile. She said, "It's ok. The only one that bites is Linda. Oh No I don't mean literally." She saw the shocked look on his face and explained what she meant because he takes things literally. She had switched her wedding band to her right ring finger while they were seeing her family and kept the engagement ring on her left ring finger. When the door opened she said, "Hey, dad." When they were led into the living room she saw everyone was there. She said, "Everyone this is...Theta Oswald but he prefers to be called Doctor. Doctor this is my father Dave, my gran Evelyn, and Linda."

Linda replied, "Oswald? How on earth did you find a man with the same last name. Are you sure you aren't related? What kind of name is Theta?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh I'm not related ta ye. I'm not from around here. My family had an unusual sense of humor. Ye can call me John if ye rather. I use that one the most anyway. Only 2 people could ever call me Theta and one o' them is Clara."

Linda groaned, "You're a Scotsman. Figures."

The Doctor replied, "Ye donnae like Scots? Guess it's a good thing I'm not dating ye then." 

Dave said, "Well it's nice to meet you uh..... John. I will admit you are a quite a bit older than Clara previous boyfriends. How long have you been together?"

The Doctor replied, "About 5 years."

Dave replied, "But Clara was with Danny just a year ago."

Clara said, "What he means is we've been friends for over 5 years. We've been a couple about 9 months." Clara felt the Doctor in her mind and waited for him to say something.

The Doctor thought *Don't you think it may be time ta tell them about me? What if something happens ta ye? I'd have ta tell them. What if I regenerate?*

Clara said, "Ok. Since we are getting married... I guess there are a few things you really should know. The Doctor is my best friend and we have known each other for 5 years. You probably won't believe me. Danny had a hard time grasping it in the beginning. The Doctor is....uh."

The doctor sighed, "I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey. I am over 2,000 years old. Ye have met me once before. I believe the joke is that it was the "naked Christmas" when I showed up naked and Clara told ye I was Swedish."  
Dave asked, "That young silly bloke. That's impossible."

The Doctor replied, "I cannae believe I did it either. But I cannae control the body I get or the personality that comes with it. I am a Time Lord. I have the ability ta...change my body when I am dying. It's called regeneration. Naked bowtie tie boy was my previous incarnation. This body is my 12th. and I have recently been granted more than the 13 limit. This is my first body o' the new regeneration cycle. I will change at least 12 more times before I will have to truly die. If ye look out yer window ye will see a blue police box. That is my spaceship. My TARDIS. She travels in time and space. She doesn't always hit the exact mark. Tends to be off by a week or two sometimes. Used to be worse at it though. One time I brought Rose back a year later by accident and her mam slapped me. Then I had to explain who and what I was for her ta understand why it happened. I have known Clara for my whole life. I've known her since I was a lad on Gallifrey. Our souls are entwined by my time stream. It's too complicated ta explain ta a pudding brain. We were destined ta be together. I cannae guarantee she will always be safe but I will always do everything I can to try and keep her that way. I love her and have loved for a very long time. When I changed into this body...she was the first face I saw with this face. I will always be drawn back ta her until one o' us die. As long as I wear this face I will not be able ta stay away from her."

Dave was trying to believe it but was really having a hard time. He asked, "Can you prove any of this?"

The Doctor grinned and replied, "I could take ye for a spin in the TARDIS but right now put yer hands on either side o' my chest." 

Dave did as the man said although the Doctor did flinch but he was amazed, "You have a much faster heart than we do."

The Doctor replied, "Not exactly. I have TWO hearts. I have the larger one like ye have on the left and a smaller one on the right. The right heart appeared when I went through my first regeneration. It regulates everything until the cycle is complete and then just is backup for the main heart. It also takes over if the left one stops for a short time. Once a Time Lord has two hearts....they can only live a few days with one o' them not working before they go in ta regeneration."

Dave was amazed and he asked, "Are you the Alien UNIT and Torchwood are always looking for?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye...I'm on UNIT's payroll from my 3rd life when I got stuck here and abandoned by me own people. Torchwood though....usually aren't asking for my help. They are trying ta lock me up. Only exception to that is Torchwood Cardiff if Jack Harkness is in charge. He was one o' my companions a couple o' lives back."

Dave asked, "Why aren't you with your people? Why choose Clara as a mate? Wouldn't you be better fitted with one of your own race?"

The Doctor sighed, "I never planned on falling for her. I only had it happen one other time in the 2,000 years I have had human companions but Clara is everything to me. As for my own people.....They are all gone. I am one of two left. The other being a crazy lunatic called the Master that now goes by Missy. He regenerated in ta a woman. Think it made him even more nutty with all those female emotional tendencies. That relationship is a much longer story than I care ta go in ta."

Clara said, "They were best friends before the Master went insane."

Linda scoffed, "You were so desperate to find someone you had to go to a completely different planet? Could you have picked a better looking one? Besides he's probably not even compatible."

Clara laughed, "Oh he's compatible. He is physically human from head to toe. There are one or two differences but nothing that makes us incompatible sexually." She noticed the Doctor blush bright pink and kissed his cheek.

Linda replied, "Why would you even...yuck."

Clara yelled, "Because I LOVE him! I have for a very long time! Since before he changed his face."

The Doctor stammered, "Clara. I didn't...know. I thought you..."

Clara sighed, "I know. You thought you lost your chance with me when you changed. You didn't...I just didn't know how to deal with it at the time. Then YOU pushed me away. I assumed you didn't love me like I did you. Anyway we've sorted that mess out."  
The Doctor replied, "Sorry. Yer right bad time for this." He held out his hand to Clara suddenly needing her touch. When she clasped their fingers together he sighed. When they finally got out of there he was relieved that Clara's dad didn't try to kill just to see if he did regenerate. He sighed, "I guess that went as well as to be expected for a pudding brain trying to grasp the concept of his daughter marrying an alien that can change his face when he's dying."

Clara groaned, "At least I don't have to keep making excuses when you change again. Also now he won't panic as bad if I don't come home exactly when he calls or wants me too." Soon as they were in the TARDIS doors she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. She said, "Let go somewhere fun, yeah? Or...we could just make our own fun.."

The Doctor chuckled, "Ye are hornier than I was in heat."

Clara teased, "Well...You are good in bed and I enjoy driving you wild with lust."

The Doctor chuckled, "Clara Oswald ye are impossible but I wouldn't want ye any other way." He took her hand and they ran off to his bedroom. After he got all of her clothes off he nipped and sucked her everywhere while he inserted two of his long thin fingers inside of her. After he made her come about 3 times he was caught off guard when she flipped him over, stripped him and slid down on him. He still loved to feel her inside his mind when she came. Her mind was so beautiful and colorful.

Clara rode him slowly at first and then sped up as she felt his arousal get brighter in her mind. She loved when they made love because of the linking of their minds made it that much more enjoyable. She knew she'd never really want to have sex with anyone else. She could see while his mind was dark and chaotic there was still beauty and love in it. Anything love, compassion and kindness he felt was tied to her. In his mind she could see it was because she was his carer. She takes care of him and still stands by him even when she is angry with him. She has been the only constant through every life with her echoes protecting him and saving him. She thought *I'm never going to leave you, Theta. I love you.* She felt and saw his orgasm at the same time and she came again as well. 

The Doctor thought *Ye are my everything, Clara. I love ye more than I've ever loved anyone before.* He felt Clara collapse on his chest after they both were satisfied. He ran his fingers through Clara's hair and kissed the top of her head. He thought *Ye all right?*

Clara thought *Yeah. Just intense.*

The Doctor chuckled and thought *Aye. We are a very intense race. We love with every fiber of our being, make love with much more intensity than pudding brains because o' our telepathy, and basically everything we do is intense. Loving a Time Lord is a very intense experience, my Clara.*

Clara thought *I may just be a pudding brain...but you like my mind. I even saw you consider me a Time Lady.*

The Doctor thought *Aye. Ye are the human equivalent o' a Time Lady. Because o' yer echoes...Yer mind and soul are as old as mine are now. That is how my people measure age. Not in physical looks because we can change those at any time.*  
Clara thought *Is that why you told Danny we are the same age?*

The Doctor thought *Aye. Ye have 2,000 years o' memories inside yer head and if ye were just a pudding brain that wouldnae be possible. Ye were changed when ye jumped in my time stream. Yer mind was changed ta that o' a Time Lady. That's why the TARDIS knows she can change ye because She all ready change part o' so ye are all ready part Time Lady. Ye even have the ability ta telepathically talk and reach out ta me. Ye donnae have ta touch me or even be near me for me ta hear your thoughts. Human's can't do that because they are not telepathic . One o' yer lives was a Gallifreyan TARDIS mechanic. Ye told me ta take THIS one because she was the one that changed ye. Somehow ye knew if I took the wrong one ye wouldn't be able ta save me. She even protected ye so I could save ye after ye fixed my time stream. She loves ye and wanted ta make sure I'd have ye in my life after ye saved me thousands o' times. She knew ye were special if ye were willing ta give yer life for mine when you barely knew me.*

Clara thought *Can you hear anyone's thoughts?*

The Doctor replied, "No. The TARDIS does have a telepathic dampener in case o' other telepaths but outside o' my race I usually can only hear others thought when I touch them. I always had the dampener on but she turned it off when we bonded. I couldnae bond with ye if it was on. Before we were bonded I used ta hear yer thoughts after ye had jumped in ta my time stream. I had to increase the settings on the dampener because o' that. That's why I knew she had changed ye but wasn't sure how until we telepathically joined. I knew what she had done. She had turned ye in ta a human/Gallifreyan hybrid. The only other grown human she tried it with before was Donna....That didn't end well. Her brain couldn't handle it. She was not like ye. She was a simple pudding brain. A wonderful one though. She was like a sister to me. I had ta block anything pertaining to me in her mind ta save her life. Sometimes I really miss that mouthy woman. She used ta call me spaceman.*

Clara thought *I'm sorry, Theta.*

The Doctor sighed, "Not yer fault, Clara. There are just some o' my old companions I miss at times. Susan, Donna, Rose, Sarah Jane, Amelia, Jamie, Ace, even Jack and his bloody innuendos and constant flirting. Ye are the one ta always come first, my Clara. I just wonder what some o' them are doing at least the ones I know are alive."

Clara noticed the switch from thought to speech and replied, "Maybe you should look them up. I'm sure Susan at least would like to see you again."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I should find out if she's still alive. She probably thinks I deserted her forever." He felt Clara writing circles on his round belly and recognized the symbols she was drawing. He asked, "Where did you see that word, Clara?"

Clara replied, "I think it was in a book in the TARDIS library. A book on.....The Time War. There were two words there....names....this one and this one. Why what did I do wrong?"

The Doctor groaned, "Nothing. I should have realized ye'd remember that if ye remember all yer echoes. The first one ye drew was the Masters given name. The second....was mine. Susan had one as well but she chose an earth name for herself. Ye cannae say those names out loud. It would start the time war all over again."

Clara replied, "I didn't understand then but I do now. I guess I'll have to stick with Theta. I just can't keep calling you Doctor all the time now that we are married."

The Doctor replied, "I haven't been called that in many years since...... I left Gallifrey...except once in my 7th life."

Clara smiled, "The short Scotsman with the question mark jumper and umbrella? I really liked him too. He was kind of cute. Oh no need to get jealous of yourself. This one is my favorite but I did fancy a couple of your other bodies as well."

The Doctor sighed, "Which ones then?"

Clara teased, "Well you obviously, the question mark jumper and brolly, curly hair with 12 foot long scarf, the dandy in velvet was kind of cute, and sand shoes I think? The one that helped the last you and the War Doctor version of you."

The Doctor replied, "The question mark jumper and brolly was my 7th life, curly hair with 12 foot scarf was my 4th life, the dandy was my 3rd life, and sand shoes was my 10th."

Clara replied, "But I think this body is the cutest."

The Doctor scoffed, "As much as I'm glad o' that Clara. This body is old, soft and fat. Not to mention the angry eyebrows."

Clara kissed his cheek and replied, "You aren't old. You are distinguished. You aren't soft or fat. You're just fluffy and well padded, and the eyebrows give you character."

The Doctor cracked up laughing. He finally replied, "Try telling that ta the next group o' people that want ta lock us up. Maybe they'll just let us go. That would be a nice change."

Clara whacked his soft belly and scolded, "Shut up you. I'm trying to cheer you up."

The Doctor replied, "Ohhokay. Aye boss. Shutting up." He felt Clara doze off at some point so he allowed himself to rest while she slept. Later when they got dressed again he figured out where he wanted to take her. Although he almost wished he hadn't by the end of it.


	11. The Human That Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy with a happish ending
> 
> oh and lots of banter

A few months later Clara was sitting in the control room in the Doctor's wing back chair reading a book while her lover tinkered around under the console. Her and the Doctor had settled into a routine and had been lovers for almost 6 months now. She thought *almost domestic feeling* and smiled when she got a reply.

The Doctor heard her thoughts and thought back *shuudup* and smiled. If he was willing to be domesticated by anyone it would be for Clara. Then he thought *Time Lord as a House husband. Probably keep me barefoot and pregnant like a human house wife.*

Clara thought *I was thinking more of TARDIS husband really seeing you spend your life here. Besides I think she'd be mad if I took you away. Don't want her mad at me. Just got her to start liking me. Barefoot and pregnant though....Now that I'd enjoy seeing.*

The Doctor thought *Of course ye would. Ye've never seen a man pregnant before. Just doesnae happen on the planet o' the pudding brains. Well not until around the 51st century anyway. I had a companion from that time...Jack was an omega human hybrid. His birth canal and anus were connected...Donnae know what humans were thinking with that idea. Bit ood if ye ask me but oh well.*

Clara thought *You're rambling, Theta.*

The Doctor thought *Sorry. You know me. Always rambling even in my own mind.*

Clara laughed and thought *Yeah. You NEVER stop thinking. I love this but it makes it hard to sleep when your bed partner won't stop thinking and you hear it all.*

The Doctor thought *Sorry. I'm not trying ta keep ye awake. I just....get bored very easy because I don't have ta sleep as much as ye do. I have the Time Lord equivalent of ADHD.*

Clara thought *ADHD? Well that DOES explain a lot of your hyperactive energy and lack of attention span. I'm going to assume it's something that doesn't go away when you change bodies?*

The Doctor thought *No, my Clara. It doesnae go away. It's in my basic genetic code that makes me who I am without the body. Just like the fact that when I regenerate I will always be an omega and a madman with a box. Time Lord DNA is much more complex than a human's DNA. It is written over the original Gallifreyan DNA that we all have when we are born. Time Lords have an extra set o' DNA that enables them ta regenerate and be reborn shall we say with a new body. It is jump started though from our original DNA so any conditions, mental issues, or sexual caste will carry over to the new body.*

Clara asked, "So..The Master was mad before he regenerated the first time?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye, Clara. He was bananas by the time he was 8 years old. Anyone training to be a Time Lord has to look into the unfettered schism o' the Time Vortex. They will either be inspired, run away, or go mad. I...was made a bit mad from it myself but nowhere as bad as the Master was made. That's why I tend ta call myself a madman with a box and a screwdriver. Even I am bananas ta some degree. The only difference is that usually I can control my insanity. Once in a while I lose the battle like in my 10th life when I thought I was Time Lord Victorious for a short time. The Master.....cannae control his own madness. Someday I may wind up like him. My future.....I supposedly become a evil Time Lord called the Valyard but I donnae know when it will happen. Could be my next life or could be many lives from now. It terrifies me that someday I may be just as evil or worse than my mate is now..I also know it has ta be something horrible that happens ta me ta send me so deep in ta madness I cannae come back again."

Clara walked down to where he was under the console and gently placed a hand on his thigh. She said, "I'm not going to let that happen as long as I am with you."

The Doctor settled a hand on hers and replied, "I am afraid that if something happened ta ye....that probably be enough to turn me in ta the Valyard. Especially now that ye are my mate. I would kill anyone who took ye or harmed ye. If they killed ye....I'd wipe out their entire race. My race is very possessive and protective o' their mate. I would destroy a whole solar systems ta protect or save ye. I would give my life over and over again ta save yers, my Clara."

Clara sighed, "I have given my life over and over thousands of times to save yours and I'd do it again. The universe can live without soufflé girl but not the Doctor."

The Doctor whispered, "Aye. But the Doctor cannae live without soufflé girl anymore." He felt Clara shuffle under the console with him and looked at her. He felt her take his hand and he laced their fingers together for a minute before going back to work. He was surprised she just stay next to him shoulder to shoulder with a hand on his thigh while he worked. He thought *Thank ye for staying, Clara.*

Clara thought back *I love you, Theta. Thank you for not pushing me away when I can feel you need me near you.* She was starting to understand the turmoil of feeling inside her lover. When he looks stoic or angry he's really sad and needs her near him but doesn't want to admit it. She was surprised how much he was calmed by her presence now that they were bonded. He also started initiating physical contact more and more. He was still a little uncertain about sex and public affection. When she felt him falter when he wanted to touch her she would reach for him first to tell him she was ok with it. She could feel that she constantly craved her touch. She asked, "Not that I don't enjoy the more affectionate you but I'm just curious as to why you changed from "Mr. I hate hugging to Mr. I want to touch you all the time."

The Doctor let the hand holding the sonic screwdriver fall on his chest and sighed, "It's the bonding. Not that I didnae desire ta touch ye before it. The bonding makes the desire for touch more intense. It makes everything more intense. I now have ta touch ye and be close ta ye because that is what mates do. For touch telepaths the bond deepens with physical contact. It is necessary ta keep the bond strong between mates. The love and bonding make ye want ta touch your mate more and the touching makes the bond stronger. I'm sorry if it's too much. I just can't help it...."

Clara took hold of the top of his hand on his chest and replied, "I'm not complaining at all. I'm very happy about the change. I just wanted to know why. Being touchy feely just wasn't a thing this version of you tends to do. It's out of character for this body. I mean since Christmas you have been more affectionate but not like the old you. It's just pleasantly surprising. Honestly if bonding with you was what I had to do to get you to allow yourself to be more affectionate and less stand offish I would have done it sooner. I've loved you for a very long time, Theta."

The Doctor whispered, "I've loved ye since I was a wee lad. I just didnae know it was ye until that mess with ye being all over PE's timeline. How did ye wind up there with yer PE obsession?"

Clara replied, "When you were hit in the head and I almost lost you.....I knew we had to get out of there. I was in love with you even then even though I tried to ignore my feelings but when you got hurt I was afraid you were going to change again when I was just starting to know this you. I used the telepathic circuit and I guess I was so worried about you that the TARDIS took me to see why you were so scared of being alone. It was then that I truly could see you were still MY Doctor. Even your last life you were afraid of the dark and being alone even though you hid it behind a giddy 30 year old body. I started to realize that you have a tell in every body that shows you are afraid. I just needed to see it to realize you are the same man you were when we met even if a lot of things have changed there were things that remained if I looked hard enough. Your fear, excitement at new things, hatred of Daleks, and your devotion to me that really should have told me that you were in love with me but I was too hurt by you pushing me away to notice. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. It would have saved us both a lot of heartache. Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt? Instead of telling me you weren't my boyfriend?"

The Doctor sighed, "You couldn't see me. It felt like a slap in the face. I loved you before I regenerated but after....you were the first face I saw. You became even more a part o' me than ye were before but you couldnae accept that I was still who bowtie boy used to be inside the body. Like I said the body, personality, and likes change but the core beliefs, feelings and memories all remain the same. I admit the older the body the harder it is to remember things from my previous lives but the important ones are still there once I settle into my new body. When I first regenerate I go through post regenerative amnesias because my mind is a doing a total reboot since that is new as well. When I regenerated and saw your face Clara.....I knew I was in love with ye and ye were very important ta my well being."

Clara replied, "I still wish you had told me sooner but at least we are together now. So....Where are we going today handsome." She noticed the darkening of his cheek in the light under the console and gave his hand another squeeze before crawling out.  
The Doctor went back to work until he was finished with what he was working on. When he came out he replied, "I thought we'd go to a planet that has lovely waterfalls and rain forests. I just though ye might like ta see something I find as beautiful as ye are ta me."

Clara leaned up and kissed his lips before saying, "Let's go then." She watched that maniacal grin on his face before he started running around the console punching in coordinates. She loved seeing him so happy. When they landed she stuck her head out the door and asked, "Theta? Are you sure we are in the right place?"

The Doctor looked out the door to find burnt ground and was baffled. He replied, "Aye, Clara it's the right place.....wow.. I wonder what caused all this damage." He led her out of the TARDIS to a practically decimated village. They were looking around when Clara screamed his name and he ducked just in time to miss being hit by a Dalek death ray. Well as usual they get involved in trying to help the planet from destruction. When the war was won and there were 50 dead Daleks laying around he didn't see the last one.

Clara noticed a Dalek coming around the corner and aiming at the Doctor. She yelled, "Theta!" She jumped in the path of the Dalek and took the hit to save the Doctor who then blew it up. She could tell she was dying. She felt the Doctor pull her into his arms. She said, 'It's all right. I knew the risks. I'm just glad I saved you, Theta. I love you. Don't forget that."

The Doctor fell to his and gathered Clara into his arms sobbing, "CLARA! Rassilon no! No! No! Stay with me..Please....." He picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to the TARDIS gently placing her on the floor of the console room.

The TARDIS interface popped on with River saying, "She is dying. I can save her but you know the choice you have to make to do so."

The Doctor replied, "I'll willing give a life for her."

Clara replied, "No. I didn't.....save you to have you.....change again."

The Doctor sobbed, "I cannae lose ye. I am nothing without ye."

River replied, "Jack Harkness."

The Doctor whispered, "Find him. I have ta save her."

Jack was walking along Cardiff when all of a sudden the TARDIS materialized in the middle of his path. He was even more surprised when the doors opened without him even touching them. He walked inside to find a middle aged man crying over a 30 some year old woman. He hesitantly asked, "Doc?"

The Doctor looked up at Jack and begged, "Please help her, Jack. Please..."

The TARDIS River said, "Clara is dying. She was hit by a Dalek ray. I can save her but I require a host to do so. The Host...will die and Clara will not allow her mate to do it as he will regenerate again. I suggested you as the host..."

Jack replied, "Because I CAN'T die. Not permanently anyway."

River replied, "Affirmative. You are the only plausible solution."

Jack sighed, "All right I'll do it. What do I have to do?" He followed the instructions the TARDIS told him and watched as the golden glow he had seen oh so often entered him and then part of it entered the woman on the floor as the Doctor moved back. Then the golden glow looked like she was regenerating. He let the time vortex go back where it belong and then everything went black.

The Doctor watched Jack collapse and his Clara glow and regenerate with the same body. He asked, "How does she still have the same body? Did it work?"

River replied, "It worked. Clara Oswald is now the Carer. She is an alpha female Time Lady. She has 12 more lives now. She looks the same because there were two images in her head when she was dying. Yours and her own. I chose for her because I did not think you'd want her to be your twin. She will be confused when she wakes."

The Doctor watched as Clara started to wake up. He moved over to her and held her and she opened her eyes. He smiled because he was the first face she saw as well. He reached out with his mind to try and sooth her. They were both seared to each other's hearts until these bodies die. He asked, "Clara? How are ye feeling?"

Clara looked up at the middle aged man above her and could feel his mind in hers trying to sooth her. She knew they were bond mates and was glad her lover was the first face she saw. She replied, "It burns still and I can't remember much. What happened?"

The Doctor rasped, "You were hit by a Dalek...The TARDIS saved you by making regenerate."

Clara replied, "OH. Well that was nice of her. What was that?" She heard a male voice gasp and looked toward the source. She saw a man sitting up in 1940? clothing and a very handsome face.

The Doctor replied, "That's Jack. He helped the TARDIS save ye."

Clara replied, "OH. Thank you, Jack."

Jack looked at the woman with big brown eyes and smiled. He replied, "You're welcome ma'am. I just glad it worked."

Clara said, "There is something strange about you...I can't grasp it yet."

Jack laughed, "I'm immortal. That's why they needed me to help you. The one that did it would die. Since I can't ever actually die...I was the perfect choice." He stood up and went to leave but stopped when the Doctor called out to him.

The Doctor asked, "Jack? Please stay this time? At least for a while? Unless ye cannae because o' yer boyfriend. I really have missed yer companionship. Ye are still my friend even if I've been a bad one."

Jack replied, "All right. Torchwood is in ruins, My team are all dead except for Gwen. Ianto....died a couple years ago trying to save the children of earth. I think you should be aware you look like a politician name John Frobrisher. He was the..... liaison between earth and the....aliens. I had to sacrifice my grandson to save the rest of the children."

The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know that. My face came from the memory of a Roman marble merchant named Lobus Caecilius from Pompeii that I saved from Vesuvius erupting."

Jack sighed, "It's not really your fault. I just wish you had been there because things may have been better if you had. As for your face....I'll get used to it once I can separate you from....him. Don't get me wrong..I feel bad for him because his children were picked and he killed his whole family to keep them from that fate."

The Doctor sighed, "Clara why don't we get ye ta yer bedroom so ye can rest? Ye need ta get used ta everything now because you are starting over."

Clara replied "Like you did with this one?" She tapped the end of his nose with her finger.

The Doctor replied, "Aye, my Clara. Just like I did." He got her to lay down and went back to the console room. He said, "Ask whatever ye are thinking, Jack."

Jack asked, "Is she a Time Lady? Is she your wife?"

The Doctor replied, "When you came in the TARDIS Clara was technically a human with the mind o' a Time Lady. She jumped into my time stream and broke into thousands of echoes that gave their lives to save me over and over again."

Jack replied, "That's why she looks familiar. She was with us once right? She died protecting you from a Dalek then."

The Doctor scrubbed a hand over his face and replied, "Aye. This is the original Clara. The one that died was an echo. She has traveled with me for a few years since she jumped in my time stream. She met me in my last life....Bowtie boy. The one between this life and sandshoes that you knew after your version o' me. She was the first face this face saw and as such is seared in ta my hearts until I changed again. Aye, she is my wife and my bond mate. She is now a full alpha Time Lady and will eventually wind up challenging the Master for me but she needs ta adjust to her new body...parts and abilities."

Jack asked, "How many of incarnations of you are there now?"

The Doctor replied, "This is my 12th body. Clara got the Time Lords ta grant me more regenerations.....Oh that right. That reminds me I'm over 2,000 years old now if ye wanted ta know."

Jack whistled and replied, "You were only a little over 900 when we last saw each other.."

The Doctor smiled sadly and replied, "Aye. I spent 900 years on Trenzalore fighting ever race in the universe because the Time Lords found a gap and wanted to come back here. I defended them for 900 years and it took Clara begging them ta grant me new regenerations...because she LOVED me. She gave her life over and over for ME. Ye would never have seen me again if it wasn't for her. She's a very special woman. She deserves ta live more than I do. I...." He stopped talking because he was going to start crying if he didn't. After he had calmed the urge to cry he asked, "Do ye want ta help with some repairs?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Sure, Doc." He noticed this body the Doctor currently had was probably around 50-60 years old in appearance but was still attractive looking. He was tall and thin except for the rounded belly that stuck out a bit over his belt. He wore a pair of form fitting black trousers, purple dress shirt and navy blue wool magicians coat with a pair of black boots. He smiled at the grey unruly curls not much unlike his Dandy version.


	12. Clara, The Carer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara starts adjusting to the changes she had. The Doctor also needs to adjust to a few things he hadn't even considered.
> 
> Banter and flirting

Jack must have helped the Doctor for about 4 hours before the older man suddenly stopped working an stared off into space.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing when he heard Clara calling him in his mind. He thought *I'm right here, my Clara. How do ye feel?*

Clara was searching for the Doctor's mind and was relieved when she found it. She thought *I'm a Time Lady? With a penis?*

The Doctor thought *Aye. Ye are an Alpha Time Lady. Alphas females like omega males have both set o' reproductive organs, Clara. I did tell ye. I'm aware ye are confused right now. Regeneration scrambles the brain and then sadly doesnae always put everything back properly.*

Clara thought *I am your alpha am I not?*

The Doctor thought *It's ......complicated. We are telepathically bonded and I have chose ye as my alpha mate but I am bound to another alpha for breeding. Ye weren't an alpha when we bonded. Ye'll remember eventually.*

Clara thought *I was.....human wasn't I? The TARDIS did this?*

The Doctor thought *Aye. Ye were.*

Clara thought *Ok. That explains why I'm not your breeding Alpha yet. I was human so I was a Beta. The weirdest part of this is having a penis that I now have to hide under a skirt. Do I have the same body?*

The Doctor thought *Aye. Ye can thank the TARDIS for that. Ye almost wound up being my twin. Ye were thinking about me when she changed ye.*

Clara thought *I....was worried about you. I was worried about what would happen if I died.*

The Doctor thought *It's all right. Ye ae still here and ye are like me now. If ye still want me.*

Clara thought *Yes I still want you. I love you. I want children with you and to spend my life....sorry lives with you.*

The Doctor thought *I'm relieved ta hear that.*

Clara thought *Where are you?*

The Doctor thought *Console room with Jack. We are doing repairs. Ye can rest more if ye need it. I'm not going ta leave the TARDIS until you are recovered enough ta leave it yerself. I promise.*

Clara thought *All right. You better keep your promise. I love you, Theta.*

The Doctor smiled and thought *I love ye too, my beautiful Clara.*

Jack asked, "You ok, Doc?" He noticed the grin spread across the older man's face and was confused.

The Doctor replied, "Huh? Oh Aye. I'm fine. Sorry was talking ta Clara. She's going ta rest for a while longer."

Jack asked, "How? Oh....I forgot you are telepathic. I thought it only worked if you were touching though."

The Doctor replied, "No. That's usually with humans. My own race donnae need ta touch ta send messages. Although only soul mates that are telepathically bonded can hold complete conversations from long distances. I cannae even really talk ta the Master without being nearby but I can feel his presence in my mind as we are bonded. Clara...is my soul mate. We can switch between telepathy and speech without missing a beat. She could even do it when she was still human. I could hear her thoughts to some degree before we were bonded."

Jack replied, "Well. Congratulations, old man. I'm glad you finally have someone of your own race. I know with Rose...you didn't want to get involved and then lose her to old age."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. As it was....I grieved a long time after I first had to leave her behind."

Jack replied, "I know. I understood that it was too soon after Rose when you met Martha. Then she fell in love with you and you couldn't even think about it because you were still hurting over Rose. I also knew you couldn't fall in love with me because Rose was there first."

The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, Jack. I apparently leave a string o' broken hearts in my wake."

Jack patted the Doctor's shoulder and replied, "It's all right, Doc. For me anyway. Anyone I fall in love with winds up dying so I think you got a better track record. At least the broken hearts you leave behind are still alive to try and move on."

The Doctor replied, "I usually don't get that close. Rose was the closest I had gotten ta a human companion ever until I met Clara. Clara is....I feel like a moth enchanted by her flame. I never felt.....what I feel with her. I cannae stay away....no matter how hard I tried.......I still came back ta her. I let her......control and dominate me since the day we met. Even her echoes had control over me all my lives. I donnae want ta live without her in my life."

Jack replied, "I'm glad you have someone. I really am. If you are that comfortable with her than it great." He went back to helping the Doctor tinker with TARDIS. He was surprised when he crawled out from under the console to see the brown haired woman up and about as well as the Doctor hurrying over to her and wrapping his arms around the petite woman. He wiped his hands off on a rag and said, "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness. Originally time agent of the 51st Century but lately 2000's earth. I was the Doc's companion for a while."

The Doctor groaned, "She's mine, Jack. Remember?"

Jack laughed, "I wasn't flirting with her."

The Doctor replied, "Ye are always flirting, Jack!"

Clara kissed the Doctor on his cheek and said, "It's all right, Theta. I'm not going to run off with a handsome young man. I like old senile men remember?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Ye are hilarious, Clara."

Clara held out her hand and said, "Clara Oswald. 2015 Earth. School teacher and bond mate of the Doctor. Now a Time Lady." She was still trying to figure out how to walk with a penis. It wasn't very big at the moment. Only about 2 inches long and very thin and her scrotum was a little bigger than the penis but it still took some getting used to walking with it after almost 30 years with just a vagina.. Everything else was the same as before except for two hearts.

The Doctor took pity on her and said, "Ye'll get used ta it. The penis. Omega females sometimes switch ta males and they adjust ta it."

Clara blushed and whispered, "Is it supposed to be so tiny?"

The Doctor replied, "On an alpha female it is. It is so ye can still wear dresses and such. When I go in ta heat it will....grow quite large with a knot near the base ta lock us together when we mate. The knot increases the chance o' me getting pregnant. It will also grow during intimacy outside o' heat but not as large and no knot. Donnae worry about Jack. He's an omega hybrid. He knows all this all ready. Besides we were lovers...Before ye even ask we were not bonded. We just helped each other through a heat because we are bother omegas." He saw her gesture at Jack and explained about Jack.

Clara asked, "I thought he was human?"

Jack replied, "I am human. I just have been....engineered to be an omega hybrid. I will tell you having a baby out the anus is NO fun. Rather not do that again. The Doc's race was much better since they have the proper equipment to have a baby."

Clara replied, "Oh. I'm going to need help with some.....things, Theta." She thought *Like undergarments.*

The Doctor thought *All right. The TARDIS can provide you with the proper panties. Your skirts, hose, bras, etc. should be fine ta wear. Only other thing ye might need ta change is yer trousers. They need ta be looser ta accommodate yer penis, love. Ye sure ye are all right with this?*

Clara thought *Yeah. I'll be fine soon as my wardrobe is sorted. I kind of like having a penis.*

The Doctor thought *Well ye do figuratively wear the trousers in the TARDIS after all. My beloved control freak.*

Clara slapped him and said, "Shut up you!"

The Doctor chuckled, "I didn't SAY anything!"

Clara replied, "You know what I mean!"

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed the top of her head, and replied, "Aye, Boss. I do."

Clara looked at the console and laughed, "I can now understand how to use some of these buttons and levers. Honestly Missy is a sissy?" She started laughing at the post it note by the monitor.

The Doctor looked at the note he said, "That's written in Old high Gallifreyan. The language o' the...."

Clara snickered, "Time Lords?"

The Doctor groaned, "Old girl? Is she actually reading it or are ye translating for her?"

River popped up and replied, "I am not translating. She is your mate and now a Time Lady. As such she has the right to read the language of those who are now her people as well. She also has the right to know how to PROPERLY pilot a TARDIS."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye gave her the ability ta read MY language and ta pilot ye?"

River replied, "She IS a Time Lady. You have to realize that SHE is also a member of YOUR race now, thief. You are no longer alone. You have a mate that is pate of your race now. Therefore she has every right to know and do what you do."

The Doctor scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Aye. Yer right. I'm sorry, Clara. I just always wrote things in my own native language because it was the ONLY dead language the TARDIS didnae translate for my companions because it was MY tongue. In all honesty I've only learned 2 language in 2,000 years. My native tongue and Earth English. That's why I can still talk ta ye even if the translator is down."

Clara asked, "Which language do you usually speak in?"

The Doctor sighed, "English. My language doesnae translate properly in ta English. I always write in English unless I didnae want ye ta read it. Ye'd be as confused by the translation o' my language as any pudding brain from one country ta another that didnae speak the language."

Clara asked, "Will you teach me how to speak Gallifreyan?"

The Doctor replied, "I can try. I'd have ta turn the translator off ta do it or ye won't know what I'm saying. Now that ye can understand Time I think I can."

Clara replied, "That's fine. I don't mind. I'd like to learn it."

The Doctor replied, "All right. Jack? Do ye mind if I teach her some now?"

Jack held his hands up and replied, "Go ahead. I can go back to working on the TARDIS." He watched the Doctor and Clara conversing back in forth in a mixture of English and what he guessed was the Doctor's native tongue. It did sound beautiful but he couldn't grasp much of it because he could tell it was the language of actual TIME and He didn't understand time enough to grasp very much. He now understood why you had to be a Time Lord or Lady to speak and understand it.

The Doctor went back and forth with Clara teaching her how to pronounce the words written everywhere in the TARDIS. He could tell it would take longer to teach her than a Gallifreyan but she was grasping it and learning so he knew she was understanding the connection between time and his native tongue. After about 2 hours he could tell she was getting tired so he stopped and said, "Yer doing well, Clara. I think it's time we stopped for today. We can resume tomorrow if ye wish."

Clara replied, "Yes. I'd like too. One more thing.....You are the Doctor......Do I have a title by chance?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. The TARDIS called ye..Clara Oswald, The Carer. That is the one ye wished ta have. I think it also has to do with the fact that ye are MY carer and have been since I regenerated. Ye have taken care o' me and re-taught me how ta care about others. It's only fitting ye be called the Carer. Ye care so much about others I cannae see any other name for ye."

Clara lightly kissed his lips and replied, "So...We are the Doctor and his Carer now? That's not so bad."

The Doctor replied, "Actually it's Alpha Carer Clara and her omega Doctor."

Clara smacked his arm and teased, "You really know how to ruin the romantic mood don't you?"

The Doctor replied, "I didnae realize ye were in the mood for that...Ye did just change."

Clara groaned, "Shut up and kiss me old man!" 

The Doctor leaned down and passionately kissed her and smiled because she also had a respiratory bypass now as well. It took 5 minutes before they actually HAD to breathe again. He chuckled when he felt her interest poking his thigh. He whispered, "I see yer banana is awake."

Clara bucked against him and felt his own reaction to their kiss. She teased, "I'm not the only one who has an attentive banana, Theta."

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye. Yer not. Ye just are irresistible, my impossible girl." He could tell Clara still needed to rest so love making was off the table for the moment but in a few days....He hoped she'd claim him as hers. He led her to his big wingback leather chair and had her sit down. He then went about helping Jack with the repairs until he felt Clara nudging his mind. He thought *Aye, Clara?*

Clara thought *Come to bed with me, Theta? Please?*

The Doctor said, "Jack? Do ye mind if I spend some time alone with Clara?"

Jack chuckled, "Nah, Doc. She's your wife and even if she wasn't it wouldn't be any of my business anyway. Thank you for not just disappearing though. Maybe I'll go see if the old girl still has my room. Have a good night you two. I'll see you whenever you fall OUT of bed in the morning."

The Doctor sighed, "Night, Jack." He followed Clara to her room like the obedient omega that he had been trained to be long ago but this time he didn't dread what might happen because he adored Clara. He stripped down to his boxers and put on a tee-shirt before waiting for Clara to give her consent that he could stay.

Clara came out of the bathroom in a knee length silk night gown covered in TARDIS blue flowers and nothing else. She was surprised to see his still standing next to the bed as if he was waiting for instructions. She crawled in the bed and held her hand out. She said, "Come to bed, Theta."

The Doctor crawled in next to her and turned on his side to kiss her gently on the lips. He let her curl against him and entwine their legs careful not to pinch her new penis or scrotum. When she started running her hand up and down his side under his shirt he ran his hand up under the back of her nightie. He teased, "I like it when ye donnae wear anything under yer nightie. Makes things easier."

Clara replied, "I know and I like it when you are bold." She felt his long fingers grazing her butt and back before gently grasping her thigh. She rolled back a bit to give him better access. She felt his lips on her pulse point before his caresses slowed to a stop. She asked, "Why are you stopping?"

The Doctor replied, "Ye need rest. Not sex. We have plenty o' time for that now. In a few days ye might be ready. Yer system is still adjusting ta the changes. No need ta rush it."

Clara groaned, "Fine but I am going to claim you soon. Got it?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye, boss. I cannae wait until I can belong ta ye forever." He moved to his back and Clara curled up against his side and after she managed to get comfortable without pinching anything he felt her head go on his shoulder. He felt her hand go flat against his soft rounded belly palm down.

Clara asked, "Why were you standing by the bed when I came back? You usually just crawl in it."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye are an alpha now, Clara. An omega......needs permission ta share a bed with an alpha. I donnae belong ta ye completely yet so I have to wait for permission. Ye could reject me at any time and I have no say in it."

Clara asked, "What happens when I "own" you?"

The Doctor sighed, "I can share a bed with ye without permission unless ye specifically tell me I cannae share it. Ye can reject and refuse my intimacy but not the bond. Ye can refuse ta mate during heats by not being around me which leaves me in agony for 2 weeks. That's what Missy does to...punish me for leaving Gallifrey with Susan. She had rejected me as her mate for centuries but the bond remains until another alpha challenges her for me. Being the only two o' our race left she doesnae think I'd ever find another ta challenge her."

Clara replied, "Well..Now there are 3 of us and she's going to lose her rejected mate. I love you and will not reject you."

The Doctor replied, "It won't be easy ta break my bond ta her. I've bore a bairn for her. Ye have ta win the challenge or....by our laws Missy has the right ta kill ye for challenging her claim on me. Ye also have the right ta kill her if ye win but....I'd rather ye didnae do it. She is still the sire o' my first pup and Susan's Granddad." 

Clara leaned on her elbow and kissed him and caressed his cheek with her free hand. She replied, "Don't worry about me, Theta."

The Doctor whispered, "I'll always worry about ye, love. Get some rest. I'll be right here." He lightly kissed her back and let her settle back down on his shoulder. She was the only one he'd stay in bed with even if he was bored because he loved her more than anything in the world. He knew she need to rest quite a bit more because it really took Time Lords about a month to fully recover from regeneration. He should rest more after changing but being as unable to sit still as he is he was a bad example of a Time Lord taking proper care of themselves after regenerating.. He eventually managed to shut his mind off long enough to rest for a while with Clara.


	13. Possessive Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets very possessive of the Doctor.

A few days later Clara woke up and cuddled closer to the Doctor's warm body. She felt his mind on the edges of her own and granted him entrance. She thought *Morning, Theta.*

The Doctor had been laying there trying very hard not to be bored while he waited for Clara to wake up. He thought *Morning, Clara. How do ye feel?* He blushed when she 'showed' him. He got very descriptive images of what she like to do to him starting with stripping his clothes off. He rolled to face her and kissed her passionately as he ran his hands over her body. He slid his hand inside her loose pants and rubbed his fingers lightly over her small penis until it started to grow. He then started to lightly pull on it while he felt her slip her hand in his pants after unbuckling his belt. 

Clara soon stripped them both of their clothing to give easier access to everything. She slipped her hand behind his scrotum and he opened his legs wider as she found his wet core. She slipped a couple of fingers inside and rubbed. He was tugging and pumping her penis until she decide to mount him. When she entered him it was an amazing feeling. She couldn't believe what she was missing before as she started to rock in and out of him. She felt her orgasm build until she released deep inside of him. She felt him gently flip her over and take her until he release inside of her as well.

The Doctor decided he had to take Clara after she came inside of him so he rolled her over and took her until on the last thrust he came deep inside of her claiming her as well. He was glad Clara was handling having a penis so well but then she always was the one in charge. After they got up, washed, and dressed they went to the kitchen for something to eat. They found Jack in the console room still working on fixing things. He started helping Jack while Clara sat and read a book in his chair. 

Jack teased, "You look like you had fun this morning. I'm guessing the missus finally felt good enough to do something other than sleep, eh Doc?" He was rather surprised by how fast the short brunette was and how hard she hit as she slapped him.

Clara slapped Jack and replied, "Don't speak to MY omega in that manner. You are NOT getting him! Got that?"

Jack replied, "Sorry. I was just teasing him. I always have. I don't mean anything by it."

The Doctor sighed," It's all right, Clara. I use ta banter with him all the time in my 9th and 10th lives. It's what he's used to doing. He's not interested in claiming me. Besides he's an omega. Ye have no reason to feel threatened. I am yer omega and will be as long as ye want me. I am committed ta ye for eternity if ye want me that long."

Clara asked, "What about Missy?"

Jack asked, "Missy?"

The Doctor sighed, "Missy is short for Mistress. The Master took female form now. She donnae want me. If she had she would have taken me with her. It's a game o' control ta her. She wants ta control me but not have any obligations. Although if ye challenge her she will put up a fight because o' her honor as my controlling alpha."

Clara growled, "She won't be when I'm through with her. You are MINE and NO one will get in my way. Not even her!"

The Doctor was a bit surprised at Clara's possessive streak when it came to him after everything they had been through but now she had a reason to WANT to own him. The alpha in her wants to completely claim him. He knew she loved him and it was part of the possessiveness and being an Omega who wanted her in return he would accept her possessiveness and claim. He replied, "My hearts have been yer's for a long time, my Clara. Thant's not going ta change even if we donnae fully bond. Especially not while I wear this face. Probably won't after I change either because I have loved ye for all my lives."

Clara walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She replied, "I'm not going to take any chances. We are bonding fully if I have to kill her to do it. I'm not taking any chances of loosing you this time. Oh and don't think about changing any time soon because I've grown quite found of your current face. The body is even better although you'd be a better to sleep on if you weren't so bony. I do love the lovely soft little pot belly though. It does make a good pillow. Also adds a bit of contrast to MY 6 foot sexy Time Lord." She smirked at the deep red blush on his face because she knew Jack was listening even if the other man was pretending not too. She felt the need to do anything and everything she could to say "My omega Time Lord! Back off now!" because she didn't want anyone to misunderstand their relationship again.

Jack could smell the alpha pheromones pouring off of Clara as she scented and staked her claim to the Time Lord. He loved the Doctor but he wasn't about to stake a claim if she was worried about that. He knew the time they had was over and now they were just friends because The Doctor belonged to the short bossy human turned Time Lady his friend adored. He could tell the Doctor was madly in love with Clara by the looks he gave her and the desperation he could see and hear when his friend begged him to save her.

The Doctor was pretty sure Clara didn't realized she was sending out pheromones and scenting him heavily. The only advantage was that only other alphas, betas and omegas could smell them but he saw the look Jack gave him. He said, "Clara, Ye have nothing ta worry about. Ye need ta stop scenting me now. Yer pheromones are very potent and ye don't need a lot ta scent and mark me as yers."

Clara sniffed and her eyes went wide as she replied, "God. Sorry, Theta. I didn't even realized what I was doing. How do I stop?"

The Doctor kissed her forehead and replied, "It's all right. I'll help ye learn ta control it better so ye don't drive everyone out o' the room with yer pheromones. When I go in ta heat will be the hardest time ta control them. Scenting and marking is a natural occurrence with Alphas and their omegas. Once we are fully bonded I will be driven ta scent and mark ye as mine as well."

Clara asked, "Have you done it to me?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Sometimes but I'm not really supposed ta because I donnae belong ta ye but...I cannae help it sometimes. Especially during intimacy because it's common ta scent the one ye are being intimate with between mates. Usually ye are fully bonded ta the mate that shares yer bed though. An omega that is bonded ta another isn't supposed ta scent and mark any other alpha. It's punishable by exile on Gallifrey. "

Clara asked, "Then me scenting you is..."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye shouldn't but alphas have control over the rest o' us so they can basically do whatever they like. Although scenting a bonded omega is considered rude and gives the omega's alpha the right to challenge ye for the omega. If the original alpha wins they can have their omega beaten or exiled. If the omega is carrying another alphas pup while bonded ta another then that omega can be exiled or forced to have an abortion if the beating doesn't cause a miscarriage. An omega's only hope is ta have a kind and loving alpha."

Clara sighed, "For being so advanced your people really were like cave men compared to humans in relationships."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye, Clara. Now ye see why I ran away? My alpha left me, we had ta lie ta get my beta granddaughter in the academy, and I was an outcast because o' my way o' thinking. They later found that their time meddling renegade was useful and used me for everything they could. I was so sick o' being used by everyone even UNIT used me ta some degree because o' my knowledge o' aliens. Torchwood just wanted ta own me like a bloody trophy... Ye are the ONLY one I have willingly let own and use me o' my own free will. Ye are also the only one I have had completely betray me and I forgave. Ye are also the only one that has echoes o' yerself through my whole time stream. Clara, my impossible girl, ye are everything ta me." Just like Missy had said he'd go to hell for her if she asked. He also do anything to save her life even give up his own.

Clara pulled him down and passionately kissed him and replied, "I love you too, silly old Time Lord. Now we have anything planned today?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his ne4ck and replied, "Well...I could take ya anywhere ya like except Gallifrey. Still havenae found her yet. Also ye don't want ta go ta Skaro either. That's where the Daleks were created and Telos is where the cybermen were created. "

Clara chuckled, "Theta? You're rambling."

The Doctor looked at his mate and replied, "Am I? Sorry, mo chroi. I guess I am."

Clara asked, "What does mo chroi mean?"

The Doctor replied, "Hmm? Oh. Sorry it just slipped out. It's Scottish for my heart."

Clara replied, "I love it just like I love you." In the end they wound up going to a planet that they had to stop an evil dictator from taking over. She had to admit Jack was quite the flirt and managed to flirt their way out of a few things. When she finally got back to the TARDIS with them she had to laugh at how they looked. Jack's pants and shirt ripped but his great coat still looked fine, the Doctor was covered in soot and dirt as well as blood where he had been shot in the shoulder but amazingly his clothes were pretty much intact, and she herself was missing her tights, shoes and cardigan while her skirt was ripped along with her top. She giggled, "We look like a failed circus act."

The Doctor was quite cranky but after looking at all of them he had to admit she was right. He replied, "Either that or terrible escape artists."

Jack said, "How about a mauled magician team?" He fell on the floor laughing until he was crying. When he was done he laughed, "Hope she has some 1940's clothes I can wear. I'm quite fond of these. Way more comfortable than what I used to wear when I met you, Doc."With that he went off in search of clothing.

Clara got the Doctor to his room and sit down on his bed before she stripped him to the waist. She asked, "Is the bullet still in you?"

The Doctor replied, "No. It went straight through, mo chroi. It just needs ta be cleaned and bandaged." He took a shower before he sat obediently while Clara cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. He got into bed when she prompted and laid down. He watched her take her clothes off and go to take a shower. He was pleasantly surprised when she climbed into bed next to him naked. He felt the small head of her penis press into his leg and wished he didn't hurt so much right now.

Clara could hear his thoughts and replied, "It's all right, Theta. You heal fast anyway. In a few days you'll be able to do what you are thinking right now."

The Doctor blushed and replied, "I want ta do that and much more, my Clara. MUCH more."

Clara smiled and replied, "First you get better...Then we play. Got it?"

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and replied, "Aye, Boss." He ran his fingers over her shoulders until he sensed her mind was asleep and then allowed himself to try and sleep as well.


	14. Pupped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and the Doctor share their first heat as mates.

A week later the Doctor's shoulders was healed enough and only caused him discomfort as it finished healing on the inside. He was working on the TARDIS with Jack when he gasped and fell to his knees with his arms around his middle. He felt Clara's hand on his shoulder almost as soon as he hit his knees.

Clara asked, "Theta? What's wrong?" She started sniffing and felt herself getting hard. She was confused but more worried about the Doctor than her own reaction to whatever that smell was causing her to get aroused.

Jack laughed, "He's in heat. Time for you two to make pups."

Clara asked, "Theta?"

The Doctor hissed, "He's right. I'm entering heat. That's why you are aroused and hard, mo chroi. It's the pheromones I am giving off telling you I'm ready ta breed with now. I need ta nest first." He stumbled off to his room to make a nest for them. He just wished he wasn't in so much pain. The heats in this body were worse than any of the others he had in previous bodies. He also noticed he was in full blown heat instead getting a warning of a week before it came.   
Clara yelled, "Theta??"

Jack replied, "Don't follow him yet. He will summon you when he's ready. Omegas make a nest before they are ready to mate. You two will be quite busy for at least a week. We are a bit like women because of the child bearing. Everything has to be perfect before we have sex during a heat. Just remember you may very well make him to be with pups by the end of this heat. That is what the heats are for after all."

Clara sighed, "The last time I was here I was human. I have no idea what an Alpha does."

Jack chuckled, "The Doc knows that. He loves you more than anything in the world. He'll guide you when you need it or he would never have let the TARDIS make you an alpha. Most of it is just simple instinct though. You just knot him over and over until the heat ends. If the mating worked he will be with pups at the end. Otherwise you try again until he is carrying your pups. He is older this time around and it may take a few tries because of that but as long as he goes into heat he can still get pupped."

Clara heard the Doctor's voice in her head summoning her to his bedroom. She swallowed and replied, "Wish me luck." She found the Doctor's room with no trouble and gasped at the sight of him naked and waiting for her in the middle of a nest of pillows, blankets and rose petals. She closed the door behind her and stripped naked before joining him. She kissed him and slipped her fingers inside of his core. She said, "You are ready for me? How?"

The Doctor replied, "I went into full heat with no warning. Omegas in full heat are always dripping and slick waiting for their alpha to take them. I...think my body wants your knot more than it ever wanted another. I....may very well be with pups after this heat, Clara. Can you accept that?"

Clara slipped her hard member inside of him and replied, "Yes, Theta. I want pups with you. I want a family with only you." She heard him groan and push against her to get her to move.

The Doctor growled, "Aye, mo chroi. Make me fat with a litter o' yer pups! Make me yers forever!" He felt her speeding up and then slowing down before getting frantic. He felt her knot lock them together before she bit his scent gland on his neck causing him to convulse and shudder as he came feeling her spilling deep inside of him. He felt his body adjusting to trap her sperm inside of his womb until the heat was over.

Clara could feel her semen releasing in spurts while they were still locked together. She also noticed the Doctor's soft belly become firmer while she lie on top of him. She asked, "Theta? On my god....I'm sorry. I bit you. You're bleeding.."

The Doctor replied, "Ye did what ye were supposed ta, Clara. When an alpha and omega mate they bite each other on their scent glands. It's instinctual if the pair is fated to bond.. The bite guarantees that they belong ta each other and can be bonded. Me returning the bite...will mean I accept that we are soul mates and bound ta each other forever. I never returned Missy's bite...As for the bleeding...Ye can help slow the bleeding by licking it. An..alpha's saliva has healing prosperities that keep their bite from getting infected. My soul is yers now forever....Missy will take it as a challenge when she smells our scents mingled. She will know we have mated while I am still bound ta her."

Clara asked, "Why is you belly getting harder?"

The Doctor replied, "Where my little soft pot belly is happens ta be where my womb is and my body is adjusting ta the trapped sperm from ye inside it. All o' yer sperm will be trapped in my womb until my heat is over ta increase the chances of getting pupped. Depending on how many times we mate I may have a very swollen belly for up to a week after the heat ends. It will go back ta normal after my womb releases the sperm when I get pupped or the time for me ta bleed comes. If I donnae bleed than I am most likely carrying pups."

Clara asked, "If your body does that why are we locked together?"

The Doctor replied, "Ta make sure all o' yer sperm is trapped. Ye may be noticing even though ye have had yer orgasm ye are still ejaculating. That is because during their omegas heat alphas give up more sperm than can be stored in your scrotum at a time. To compensate you body releases what you have when you orgasm, makes more, releases it, repeats for the time we are locked together. When yer knot releases yer body will stop releasing sperm until we are knotted again."

Clara said, "I don't remember you bleeding last time."

The Doctor sighed, "I did. I just didnae tell ye because it didnae matter. Besides I wasn't sure how ye would handle it. A man bleeding like a human female? I thought ye had enough thrown at ye for that moment. Now it's relevant because ye deserve ta know if ye are going ta be an aphan or not."

Clara asked, "Aphan?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Aphan is the Alpha sire o' the young."

Clara asked, "What are you?"

The Doctor replied, "I'd be the Oman..Omega breeder. When my daughter and Susan were growing up I refused ta be called Oman. They called me father and grandfather while the Master was Dad and grandad. I was so angry with my race that I refused ta use the parental designations o' our sexes."

Clara asked, "Do you still object to them? Would you rather be called dad and me mum?"

The Doctor sighed, "On earth it would be better that way but....no I think I'd like ta use Aphan and Oman if that's all right with ye. I'm no longer as angry with my race as I used ta be. Besides if we ever find Gallifrey...it would be best for the pups ta know the proper names for their parents. I wouldnae want them in trouble because o' me."

Clara smiled and replied, "Ok. I think I can live with Aphan. You need anything?"

The Doctor replied, "Maybe some water. I'm thirsty."

Clara lightly kissed his lips and wrapped a robe around herself and went to get a pitcher of water and a glass. She ran into Jack in the kitchen who winked at her as she left. She was finally getting used to the younger omega's constant flirting with bother her and her mate. She no longer wants to rip his throat out but she still makes sure itr was well known the Doctor was hers and hers alone. Maybe someday if they were lucky they might be able to find Jack a mate. She had heard about Ianto Jones and felt sad that Jack had lost his mate so young. She went back to the room she now shared with her mate and could tell he was ready for another round. She yelped when she felt him bite her neck hard. She found it fascinating and amusing that after every round of mating the Doctor's belly got rounder. She found she really liked it and it made her even more aroused. She said in awe, "Ow....You....bit me."

The Doctor had noticed how obsessed Clara was with his growing belly. He chuckled, "O' course I did. I accept ye are my soul mate. Ye are the one I will....always come back too. Until my existence ends I will always come ta ye whenever ye call. As for my looks if ye are this aroused by my belly now then ye'll love as I grow fat with yer pups. Depending on how big o' litter I may be huge. Donnae worry. It's normal in alphas ta get hard at the sight o' their pupped omegas. The fatter the omega is with pups the more hard it makes the alpha. It makes the alpha swell with pride that the omega is carrying their pups."

Clara replied, "That's very sexist."

The Doctor shrugged and replied, "An omega's main function is ta breed and carry pups..The main reason we are permitted ta go ta the academy is because a TARDIS crew is usually made up o' 3 alpha/omega couples so when the omegas go in ta heat they can be bred immediately by their bonded alphas. Some omegas are bred every heat and go through regenerations in the blink of an eye. I never wanted ta be bred like that. I was lucky the Master didnae have much interest in breeding with me."

Clara sighed, "That's like when human's believed the only thing a woman was capable of was being barefoot and pregnant."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. It is along the same train o' thought. My aphan couldn't wait ta mate me off so he'd have grandpups. Also meant I was no longer his responsibility. I....had a sister that was a Beta....She was beaten by my aphan because she wasn't an alpha or omega. She became a midwife when she was able ta run away. She found a nice beta girl and bonded with her. She died at 150 years old. That's why when Susan was born I forced my daughter ta say she was an omega. I didn't want aphan beating her like he had my sister."

Clara kissed the Doctor's cheek and said, "I'm sorry, Theta."

The Doctor looked at her and replied, "What for? Wasnae yer fault. Whatever our pups are I want them ta know they are loved and not treat them any differently because o' their sex. If we ever find Gallfrey...we'll deal with it then."

Clara replied, "Of course. I was human so I understand why you want them to be treated as equals. Maybe you should start a new planet for those that don't agree with these type of beliefs."

The doctor sighed, "Aye. Jack would probably agree with it. He was engineered ta be an omega because in the 51st century they wanted the gays ta have pups as well as straights because there were more gays than straights by then. He was genetically altered and then raped and forced ta have 4 pups before he escaped. That's why he is comfortable with me. I am also an omega and will not force myself on him anymore than he would me. He is a bit wary of ye because ye are now an alpha and could force him ta have yer pups."

Clara gasped, "I wouldn't do that. I have no interest in him...not like that."

The Doctor replied, "I donnae think ye would now. Ye are mated with me. His heat shouldn't be as distracting ta ye as it would have before we bit each other. Ye should be able ta restrain yerself. It will still get yer attention but shouldn't drive ye mad with desire."

Clara asked, "What happened when he was with Ianto? Wasn't he a 21st century human?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Ianto was used ta......Jack's oddities. They worked together at Cardiff...Torchwood. Ianto knew Jack was immortal and accepted Jack's sex without a problem. Jack had told me Ianto was the first person he had thought about having pups with out of choice in a couple hundred years. After his mate died...Jack ran away from earth. He's been alone since then."

Clara whispered, "Poor Jack. I hope he can find someone."

The Doctor replied, "I'm sure he will someday. He has more time than even we do, mo chroi. He will probably love again." He was soon distracted by desire to mate again. By the end of the week he was quite fat with Clara's sperm.

Jack looked up when he heard two set of footsteps and whistled. He teased, "Looks like yer heat went very well, Doc." He could tell the older omega was quite round in the middle but he knew it wasn't from pups yet. He remembered when they used to share heats the doctor told him about his body holding the sperm a week after his heat in hopes of becoming pupped. He could tell from the heaviness of his friend's belly they had mated a great deal of times.

The Doctor placed a hand on his extended belly and replied, "Aye. Clara is quite the energetic mate. I'm hoping that maybe we may have pups from this mating. I fear....my old body this time around may be a hindrance but I am hoping I will be able ta give my Clara a family before I am to old ta bear pups."

Clara said, "Even if we don't have any in this regeneration we can keep trying in your next one, Theta. I'd love to have them now but I can wait if we can't get you with pups." Clara almost had to laugh because she was talking like him now when talking about children and a family. It does help that she was starting to understand the references and terminology now. She wrapped her arms around his extended middle and hugged him.

Another week later the Doctor was running to the bathroom because his body chose the moment he was under the console to decide and release the sperm in his womb. He just made it before he had a mess. When it was over he looked and gasped because there was not blood. He ran to the sick bay and scanned himself. He was about to get the answer when Clara walked in.

The TARDIS chose a holograph of Rose to say, "Congratulations, Thief. You are carrying 4 pups."

The Doctor gasped, "At my age?? I expected 1 maybe 2 but 4? Rassilon, ye are fertile, mo chroi."

Clara wrapped her arms around him and replied, "4? Wow...You are as well it seems."

The Doctor replied, "4 is the normal amount o' pups for an omega yer age. Usually old omegas only have 1 or 2 if any. It is too stressful on their aged frames ta carry more than 2. I....may not be able ta carry them ta term, Clara. My body may not be strong enough ta do it. If it cannae do it then I will either miscarry or will die and regenerate if I do make it to term with them."

Clara said, "I'd rather lose them than this you. Out of both bad choices I'd chose you in a heartbeat."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara and whispered, "I know, mo chroi. I know." When they finally decided to rest he was laying on his bed with his beloved Clara wrapped in his arms hoping he wasn't too old to carry 4 pups. He had gotten quite fond of his current body as well. He closed his mind of and tried to rest.


	15. Hey Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy causes a lot of trouble and heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hints at torture, beating and abuse, also miscarriage

The Doctor was 6 months pupped and his belly was sticking out about 4 inches from his waistline all ready. He was horny as hell but Clara took one look at him growing fat with her pups and had his pants down and taking him wherever they are at the time. So far they had had sex in both their rooms, the library on the sofa, chair and table, the pool, and the kitchen table. The most memorable was when they did it in console room with him sitting on Sexy's telepathic interface. She apparently enjoyed that and Jack enjoyed the show. He was so horny and preoccupied he didn't give a damn that Jack was pleasing himself while he watched them fuck like rabbits. Clara on the other hand wanted to rip him up after they were sated but he stopped her reminding her they were in a public area of the TARDIS.

Clara growled, "But it's OUR TARDIS!"

The Doctor scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned, "Aye, Clara...but he is allowed anywhere in the TARDIS except our rooms unless invited. Granted he should have left but I cannae blame him. He's walked in on us here, in the pool, the library, and the kitchen. Even I'd be horny after seeing a couple acting like dogs in heat that many times."

Jack had straightened his clothes out and said, "I'm sorry, Doc. It's just you two are sooo.....HOT when you are "together". It's like a moth to flame. I can't help but watch....and welll...."

The Doctor replied, "No. Shut up, Clara. It's no' his fault. It's my phermones...He's an omega and can smell them. The same ones that drive you to mate with me while I grow fat with yer pups. The ones I give off while I'm pupped cause alphas and omegas ta go wild while I am copulating with my mate. That's why couples who are having pups tend to stay in their rooms when mating during gestation. They will not try ta mate with me but they will......pleasure themselves or mate with another if available."

Jack replied, "They are definitely arousing, Doc."

The Doctor replied, "It's all right. I'm no' angry. Ye cannae help yer reaction anymore than I can stay away from Clara right now. I'm sorry.......I'm so.....driven by sex right now but I will be until I either whelp or miscarry." He had grown very attached to the pups. Around the time of 4 months their minds had started communicating with their Oman. They would ask questions and he would sing to them. He would tell them how much he couldn't wait to see them and have them meet their Aphan.

Jack chuckled, "It's all right. I'll survive. I always was horny anyway."

The Doctor went with them to do some shopping at a few days later and was hit from behind. When he woke up he groaned, "Missy."

Missy sauntered over to the Doctor and growled, "Doctor. I see ye have decided ta be stupid and mated with another..Ye add insult ta injury by carrying the bastard pups o' this new mate! Ye even allowed them ta bite ye! Why is that scent familiar?" She wrenched his head to the side to expose his bonding gland and the scare from the bonding bite.

The Doctor replied, "Like I'd tell ye the answer." He was terrified because he didn't know where Clara and Jack were. He had blocked his mind off from anyone else so that at least Missy couldn't read his thoughts either. He feared not for himself but his pups.

Missy pushed his head back and drawled, "No matter. I will find out sooner or later. If yer new mate cares for ye or it's bastard pups they'll find ye. Sadly not before I've taught ye not ta betray me! Seems ye need ta be reminded who yer master is!" She smacked him hard across the face. She tortured him for a week laughing, "Ye will have no one's pups but mine. Ye are MY omega and will OBEY me." She then threw him to the floor and repeatedly kicked him in his stomach. He knew what she was doing but couldn't stop it. He was to weak and beaten. He could feel the distress of his pups and all he could think was "I'm so sorry, my bairns...I'm so sorry. I love ye."

Jack saw a mad woman dressed like Mary Poppins kicking the Doctor's all ready battered, bruised, and beaten body and saw Clara go right up to the woman and smack her hard. He went to the Doctor as soon as Clara had drawn the woman away. He asked, "Who is that crazy woman, Doc?"

The Doctor rasped, "Missy. My mate."

He watched the Doctor fall unconscious and knew by whiff the woman was an alpha. He watched Clara and the woman circle each other readying for a fight.

Clara Yelled, "What have you done to him, Missy?"

Missy drawled, "Only reminded him not spread his legs like a bitch in heat for anyone but ME. Oh wait....Now I know why I recognized the other's scent....It's yers...Yer not an alpha...Yer just a measly human."

Clara growled, "Not anymore. I'm an alpha Time Lady just like you now. I challenge you one alpha to another. No tricks just a fair duel. I claim the Doctor as MY mate. You will either back down or I will destroy you."

Missy laughed, "Well aren't ye just something else. Ye got guts..I'll give ye that. Very well. If I win ye and my unfaithful MATE are going to die...The Challenge will be fencing and a duel of the minds. Do ye accept the terms?"

Clara replied, "Yes. If I win we all go free and dissolve your bond over him. You will also leave us alone in peace. Swear it!"

Missy sighed, "Very well. I swear on Rassilon if ye win I will let ye all go and release HIM from our bond. I will also leave ye alone. Happy?"

Clara replied, "For now." They circled one another pulling out fencing swords. She was very glad the Doctor had taught her how to fence and every possible trick one can do with a sword. She managed to get the upper hand and took Missy sword effectively pinning her to the floor with both swords crossed at her throat. She said, "Looks like I win this challenge."

Missy replied, "Aye, Ye did." She was getting angry because if Clara won then she would have to honor her word because she had swore in the oath of her people which cannot be broken. She was winning the duel of the minds until Clara got the upper hand by breaker her concentration by a projection that she could have only gotten from the unconscious Time Lord on the floor. It was an image of when they were happy before she started hearing the drums. When they stood side by side with their omega daughter. She snapped, "Very clever using my past against me, Clara. Ye won. I will honor my word but it is only because I HAVE too. Otherwise I would have taken great pleasure in killing you anyway. I am bound by tradition ta honor or deal." She walked over to the Doctor and knelt beside him, put her hands on his temples and searched until she found their bond. She them mentally destroyed it in order to release him from his obedience to her. She stood and said, "I have destroyed the link that bound us together. He is free ta choose another mate. Beware, Clara. Just because HE accepts ye as his Alpha mate doesnae mean Gallifrey will. I would warn ye not to seek his home as it will only bring heartache for ye both. Now go!"

Clara kept an eye on Missy while Jack picked up the Doctor and cradled him close to his chest. By the time they got back to the TARDIS the Doctor had woken and was coughing up blood. They got him to the medical bay and she Said, "Sexy? Help him please..."

The image of Rose popped up and said, "My Thief has broken ribs, punctured lung, and suface wounds. He needs his ribs set and to go into a regenerative coma. He is not dying but he is close. The pups....I am sorry."

Clara watched Rose disappear and yelled, "What about the pups??" She felt long slender fingers grab her elbow. She looked back at the Doctor and saw the sorrow in his eyes.

The Doctor whispered, "The pups are dying, mo chroi. I hear them. One by one their beautiful lights are going out. They donnae understand what is happening ta them and cry for their Oman ta help them but I cannae help them. I can barely save myself. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do but wait until it's over." He was crying by this time because he wished he could save them but he can't. Missy's torture and well aimed kicks traumatized them beyond help. He would grieve them even more than Clara would because their minds spoke to him as they were growing. Oman telepathically bond with their pups during gestation making losing them 10 times worse. He knew it would be sometime before his body rejected his pups so he put himself into a healing coma.  
Clara growled, "I will kill Missy for this. She almost killed my mate and has killed our pups! She had better steer clear of us because I will hurt her next time I see her." She watched the Doctor's still body for almost 3 hours before he woke from his healing coma in pain. She took his hand and realized he was in labor.

The Doctor knew the instant he woke his pups were all dead and he was in labor of a miscarriage. He groaned, "Clara...I'm sorry."

Clara ran her hands through his hair and replied, "It's not your fault, Theta. It's Missy's. I also failed in protecting you from her. I'm sorry."

The Doctor rasped, "No. My fault." He was glad when he saw Jack come back in the med bay. A few painful hours later there were 4 stillborn pups in the TARDIS Chryo freezer. They were just old enough to tell their genders. One male alpha, one female alpha, a female beta and a male omega. He had discussed what they would prefer for names and they had agreed on earth names. He called them: Adric, Jamie, Sarah, and Vicki. He sat in his room sobbing over the emptiness inside of him from the loss of their pups. He wanted to kill Missy himself and by law he could now because he felt their bond was broken so she at least kept her word there. It would be a few months before he was able to function properly again.

Clara found him in "his" room and said, "When you are ready we can try again."

The Doctor sobbed, "Why? I'm a useless omega. I can't even protect my pups. I donnae deserve ta be an Oman again."

Clara replied, "Yes you do. I'm your bloody alpha. I was supposed to protect you AND our unborn pups but I lost track of you. It's my fault she got to you." She moved them so they were laying on the bed and held him while he sobbed over the loss of their pups. She could tell this was going to take some time. She was sad over the loss but she wasn't bonded with them like he had been. He could communicate with them and feel their presence in his womb and mind. Eventually she realized he had cried himself to sleep. She closed her eyes and joined him.


	16. Surprises & Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has a surprise for her mate and family. Also The Doctor is a very cranky Omega.

A few months later the Doctor was finally accepting the loss of his pups. When he went into heat again he decided to try again because he knew Clara really wanted a family with him. He did become pupped again but this time there was only one pup. He begged whatever gods there were for this one to live. He still blamed himself for the other pups deaths so he hid in the TARDIS while Jack and Clara had adventures. He rarely ever came out of his room unless he needed to fetch something to eat or drink. The TARDIS had given him a rocker in his room that he spent most of his time in singing or talking to his pup.

Clara started to really worry about her mate by the time he had reached 8 months. She hadn't even been able to sleep with him in that time which was not normal. She put her fingers in the telepathic circuit and thought about everything the Doctor had told her about his granddaughter hoping Sexy could find Susan. She hoped maybe seeing her again would snap him out of his depression. When she opened the door she was met by a skinny woman a little taller than her and with pixie cut black hair. She looked to be about her age.

Susan was making tea when she heard a sound she hadn't heard in 50 years. She ran until she found a blue police box that she knew had to be her grandoman's TARDIS. She had always thought of him in the proper gender but called him grandfather because he told her too. When the door opened she saw a short pretty woman about her age with brown hair and eyes beside a taller man a little older with blue eyes. She asked, "Grandfather?"

Clara asked, "Are you Susan?"

Susan replied, "Yes. Is my grandfather all right?"

Clara replied, "Well yes but I'm hoping you may be able to cheer him up. He's been depressed lately. We recently lost a litter of pups."

Susan asked, "May I ask who you are?"

Clara replied, "I'm sorry. I'm Clara and this is Jack."  
Susan sniffed them and fell to her knees. She said, "Forgive me. I didn't realize you are an alpha. I did not mean to seem disrespectful, my lady."

Clara sighed, "Please don't do that. I am not from Gallifrey. I am from 21st century earth. I don't expect you to bloody bow to me because you are a beta."

Susan gasped, "But there are no alphas or omegas on earth, my lady. Only "betas" like me."

Clara sighed, "The TARDIS made me into a Time Lady. As for Jack here he's from the 51st century. They have hybrid omega humans there. Now will you please get off your knees and come inside?"

Susan replied, "As you wish. May I see my grandfather?"

Clara replied, "Yes. That's why I came looking for you."

Susan could feel the TARDIS in her mind and sighed, "How I missed you old girl. You have changed quite a bit since I last saw you."

The image of Rose popped up and replied, "I have missed you as well, my thief's grandpup."

Susan gasped, "You can talk to us now?"

Rose replied, "Yes. My thief managed to find a way to let me communicate with my pilot and his companions. He calls my Sexy now."

Susan laughed, "He has changed. He used to be stuffy and an aristocrat when he left me here."

Rose asked, "How is your husband?"

Susan replied, "He died 5 years ago."

Rose replied, "I am sorry. My thief was afraid to come back. His intentions were goo when he left you. He loved you and wished for you to be happy."

Susan replied, "I know. It felt like he betrayed me when he left me here. 50 years later I understand what he was trying to do but I still wish he had not made the choice for me."

Rose replied, "He knew you would forsake your happiness to stay with him. He could not bear that."

Susan sighed, "What's done is done. Does he still have the same room?"

Rose replied, "Yes although he shares it with his mate now."

Susan went of in search of her grandoman's room wondering about was his mate with him now? She found the red door with his chosen name written on it in Gallifreyan. She knocked and was surprised but the Scottish brogue that told her to go away. She had not used telepathy in many years trying to hid among humans but reach out to his mind with her own. She felt the surprise when he let her enter is mind. Then she heard him rasp for her to come in. She looked at the middle aged body her grandoman now inhabits with gray hair, wrinkles, skinny, and his eyes are OLD. This most prominate thing about him was his rounded belly. She got to her knees in front of the rocker he was sitting in and took his hands. She said, "Hello, grandfather. I have missed you so."

The Doctor rasped, "How?"

Susan replied, "I believe the Lady Clara found me. It has been 50 years since you left me."

The Doctor swallowed and croaked, "How is David?"

Susan sighed, "He has gone to his ancestors as of 5 years ago. I had prayed you would return for me. How long has it been for you?"

The Doctor rasped, "Over...2,000 years."

Susan gasped , "2,000? How many regenerations have you had?"

The Doctor replied, "This is my 13th."

Susan asked, "Your last?"

The Doctor replied, "No. I was granted more regenerations thanks to Clara pleading with them. This is the first of another cycle."

Susan placed a hand on his belly and gasped, "You are pupped." She could feel the mind of the pup reaching for her. She let it and smiled. She thought 'I'm Susan..Your niece.' She felt warmth from the pup inside her grandfather and she then felt his hand on her head and placed her head n his lap. 

The Doctor replied, "Aye, Susan. I am."

Susan asked, "Where's granddad?"

The Doctor stiffened and tersely replied, "The Master is no' the sire o' this pup. Nor was he o' the littler he caused the deaths of a short while ago."

Susan said, "I apologize grandfather. I had just assumed you still were mated."

The Doctor growled, "No..Ye donnae have ta apologize. I just want ta kill him for what he has done. Our bond has been dissolved. He beat me, tortured me, and murdered my pups. If it weren't for Clara I would have regenerated again."

Susan whispered, "I am sorry...He has gotten worse since I last saw him."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. He is also much more sadistic and bent on world domination. We have clashed many times. I refused ta tell him where I left ye ta protect ye from his madness."

Susan asked, "Why are you locked in your room grandfather? Your new mate isn't keeping you here are they?"

The Doctor replied, "No....I lost my last litter because I left the TARDIS while pupped. I will not make the same mistake again. As for my room...It's quiet here and I'm...avoiding Clara."

Susan asked, "Has she hurt you?"

The Doctor sighed, "No. Just the opposite. She is my best friend....I just can't face her If I lost this pup....It would break her heart.."

Susan was confused until she realized the one thing she was missing. She whispered, "She's the sire."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. She's the sire and my bond mate. I am her omega now and she can't stand ta see me miserable. We have not been together since I got pupped nor have I left the TARDIS."

Susan sighed, "Oh, grandfather..It wasn't you fault. Not anymore than it was your fault my Oman's 3 siblings were killed by her aphan."

The Doctor sobbed, "How can it not be? I should have protected them. I was their Oman. I should have seen it. Instead I lost 3 pups at the age o' 5 because they made their aphan angry by not telling him where I was so he beat them to death for it. Yer mam was the one that got away. I never planned on having pups again after that. I lost yer mam in the Time War so I ran away with ye. I couldn't bear ta lose ye too."

Susan stood and wrapped her arms around her sobbing Oman in comfort. She said, "You are not going to lose this pup, grandfather. I will be here as well. I am finally home where I belong."

The Doctor choked, "I cannae expect ye ta stay. Ye have a life."

Susan replied, "No. My life died with David. I will go where you go now. Besides I think I will like helping take care of a pup as I can never have one of my own."

The Doctor felt terrible for her. Being a beta she is born sterile and can never have any pups of her own. For her to have any children in her life she has to adopt unwanted pups or help her family with raising theirs. He whispered, "I am sorry ye were born a beta....Ye would have been a good mam." He had seen her with children when they lived on Gallifrey. She treated them better than their aphans and omans did.

Susan wiped his tears away and said, "Why don't we at least take a walk around the TARDIS. It has been a while since I have been home. I would like to see the changes. Besides stretching your legs will do you good. Talking to Lady Clara will as well."  
The Doctor sighed, "All right." He walked arm in arm with her around the ship for a long time before they found themselves in the console room where Clara and Jack were. When Clara saw him she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Clara hugged her mate close and said, "You are not acting like yourself. You haven't been since your heat cycle ended. I'm worried about you."

The Doctor wrapped his arms loosely around Clara and croaked, "I'm just terrified o' loosing this pup. I have never had much luck with keeping them alive. I'm no' a good oman. I lost two omanas and an alepha. Only one left was Susan's oman..." He collapsed in the wingback chair that Clara had led him to and covered his face with his hands. He then proceeded to sob again.

When Clara looked at her Susan bowed and replied, "Lady Clara...My grandfather speaks of my oman's 3 siblings that her aphan killed at 5 years old in a rage over grandfather. The loss of your first litter brought back bad memories for him he has tried hard to forget."

Clara gasped, " Then he had...4 pups? Her aphan? The Master? Killed 3 of them? My god! It's no wonder he's falling apart. That's twice he lost a litter to that bloody alpha."

Susan replied, "Yes...This is also why he took me with him when he ran from Gallifrey. I was his only descendant left. My oman and aphan had died in the Time War. Alphas are...untouchable...An alpha can kill their family and it is nothing. Only one they cannot kill is their mate but pups.... Many alphas have disposed of their unwanted beta pups because they are sterile and unable to breed and considered useless."

Clara sighed, "I can only imagine the fear you had to live with there. You are family and welcome to remain with us if you wish. I'm sure Theta would be glad of your company. Be warned if I ever see Missy again I WILL kill her. She cost you your ....family and me 4 pups. Not to mention left my beloved omega in a constant state of terror and emotional turmoil!" She went back up to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him and let him sob on her. 

The Doctor croaked, "I'm sorry, Clara."

Clara kissed his curly head and said, "YOU have nothing to be sorry for. Missy is to blame for everything. She had to kidnap and torture you instead of just challenging me outright. Bloody psychopathic bitch. She will pay for this but first you have to heal. You are surrounded by people who love you. You're granddaughter, me, Jack, and the pup you carry now. We are going to see my father and gran. You need to get out of this ship for a while and it will be safe there. I'm not taking a no for an answer, Theta."  
The Doctor sighed, "Aye, Lassie." He waited for the ship to land and watched Clara stick her head out before running out.

Clara saw she had landed in her father's living room. She ran into her dad's arms and said, "Hi, dad. Miss me?"

Dave replied, "Of course I did, hunny. Where's uhh John?"

Clara replied, "He's in the TARDIS. I have some people I want you and gran to meet. This is Jack Harkness." She pulled the younger man forward.

Dave asked, "The one from Torchwood?"

Jack replied, "Yep that would be me. The Doc just kind of ran into me." Jack was guessing from the landing and how her father was acting that he knew the Doctor was a time traveling alien.

Dave noticed a young woman with a pixie hair cut gently prodding a rather round John out of the doors of the ship. He asked, "Who is this lovely lady?"

The Doctor snapped, "This lovely lady is my grandpup!"

Susan sighed, "Grandfather! Please forgive him..pupped omegas tend to get moody. I'm Susan. It's a pleasure to meet the Lady Clara's parents." She bowed before guiding her grumpy grandfather to a chair.

Dave yelped, "What?"

Susan replied, "Pupped..Um. on earth I believe the phrase is with child?"

Dave gasped, "Are you telling me that he's....pregnant?"

The Doctor groaned, "Aye. I'm pregnant. Omegas are carriers o' pups or children as ye call them."

Dave looked at Jack and asked, "Who's the father?"

Jack laughed, "Oh no. I'm not an alpha sire. I'm an omega too. That honor would be Clara's."

Dave stammered, "How? Clara? What?"

Clara groaned, "This wasn't how I wanted to break it to him. All right....I died and the TARDIS changed my DNA to make me an Alpha Time Lady. The pup Theta is carrying is mine."

Dave asked, "But how? That would mean you have a..."

Clara sighed, "Yes dad. I have a penis. I traded the ability to conceive young for the ability to sire them. I have both parts only my sperm is fertile instead of my eggs and with Theta it's the opposite. His sperm is sterile while his eggs are fertile."

The Doctor sighed, "He's still a pudding brain, Clara. Even if he is yer da. Probably can't grasp the gender rules o' anyone but humans. Gallifreyans have 3 genders but they can be both male or female. They are alpha like Clara, omega like me and Jack, and Beta like my grandpup. Beta's are the closet equivalent ta yer close minded little ape like race only unlike ye ours are completely sterile and unable ta have pups." He mumbled something rude in Gallifreyan. "Stupid pudding brained idiots"

Susan scolded, "Grandfather!"

The Doctor shrugged, "Well they are, Susan."

Susan said, "You really are quite rude this time around."

The Doctor replied, "Oh Aye I've been told. Also been told I have attention deficit....something."

Clara sighed, "Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. ADHD. I should slap you."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and replied, "Aye. That. Go ahead and slap me. It's still true."

Dave sat down and sighed, "So then John is the mother and you're the father, Clara?"

The Doctor sighed, "No. Beta's are the only ones ta do that. Clara is the pup's aphan and I am the oman. This all getting very annoying. I'd like ta hit someone with my shoe."

Clara glared at him and growled, "Shut up or I will slap you AND hit you with MY shoe."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine." He really didn't want to be trying to explain his races genders and procreation to a pudding brained ape. He was really in a sour mood and wasn't even sure why. Linda walked in the door and he said, "Here's the evil step-mam! Our day is complete."

Linda sneered, "Oh if it isn't the daughter and her Scottish Alien! Oh and More aliens I see. How lovely! I need a drink to have to deal with this garbage."

The Doctor replied, "It that the best ye can do?" He didn't expect the slap he got but he felt it. He place a hand to his face and yelped, "Clara!"

Clara yelled, "STOP looking for a fight, Doctor! I don't know what YOUR problem is but just stop it! Oh my God! You were trying to piss me off..." She saw he was shaking in fear as he went to his knees. 

The Doctor got down on his knees in the stance of a obedient omega and replied, " I'm sorry, mo chroi. Ye are right...I should obey my Alpha. I never was very good at being......an obedient omega."

Clara knelt beside him and cried, "What is wrong with you! I don't want an obedient anything! I just want you to stop looking for a fight for no reason...especially with the man who is going to be our pup's grandfather! If you are angry with me then fine but don't take it out on my dad."

The Doctor continued to look at the ground with his hands on his curved belly and accepted the tongue lashing. He turned his neck exposing his neck in submission. He knew he deserved it for how disobedient he had been since he left the TARDIS.  
Clara asked, "What is he doing? Why isn't he saying something?"

Susan hesitantly said, "Lady Clara? That is stance of an omega submitting to the pack alpha. When a pupped omega does it....It's an act of docility... They are trying to beg for you not to harm the pups they are carrying. The omega is required to remain silent after submitting. He needs you permission to speak again.

Clara groaned, "Bloody hell, Theta. I'm not going to harm you or our pup. You should know that by now!"

Susan knelt with her grandfather and said, "It is an automatic reaction to hostility from granddad. It is ingrained in the omega to submit rather than fight while carrying pups. He is more concerned about the pup than his own life. He will do anything to protect the life growing inside of him."

Clara lifted his face and kissed his lips. She said, "I'm not going to hurt you or our pup. I love you. I don't expect any of you to submit to me just because I am an alpha. We are equals. Do you understand?"

The Doctor nodded and replied, "I....cannae help it. He used ta beat me even when I was carrying his pups if I didn't submit ta him fast enough. I donnae care about me....Just my pup."

Clara asked, "Why have you been trying to make me angry with you?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly and replied, "I'm......angry with myself.....I needed ye ta be angry with me as well."

Clara sighed, "This is about the litter we lost, isn't it?"

The Doctor whispered, "Aye. It is."

Dave asked, "Litter?"

Clara sighed, "Yes. Theta was carry 4 pups until.....Missy caused him to lose them. He didn't want to try again after that but we have beautiful pup growing inside of him."

Dave asked, "How...far along is he?"

Clara replied, "8 months."

Dave said, "I know this may sound dumb but he's small for 8 months."

Susan replied, "A Gallifreyan gestation period is a year and a half. Somewhere around 16-18 months I believe. The pups physically develop slower but telepathically and mentally by 4 months they can communicate with their oman and hold a conversation with them by 6 months. The pup will chose their own name at birth when they become aware of their physical gender and sex."

The Doctor whispered, "The pup will be a female.. I can sense it in the voice she speaks to me with in my mind. As for gender....I can't tell ye. She could be an alepha or omana or a beta daughter."

Clara placed a hand on his belly and felt her pup reach out to her both telepathically and kick her hand. She felt the pup's thought 'aphan' and returned a yes. She said, "She has a strong kick, Theta."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. I feel the wee one kicking my new kidneys hard."

Clara chuckled, "The ones you didn't like the color of?"

The Doctor groaned, "Aye. Those kidneys. Can ye help me up? I'm no' as young as I was last time I was able ta carry my pups ta term."

Clara asked, "Can I let dad and gran feel our pup?"

The Doctor nodded and replied, "Aye. She should imprint on them so she knows they are safe anyway. In the womb is the best time ta do it."

Dave hesitantly touched where Clara showed him and gasped as he heard a voice in his head say 'grandfather, aphan's father' and then kick his hand. He felt affection and curiosity. He stammered, "I don't understand it but I heard a voice in my mind."  
The Doctor chuckled, "Aye. She recognizes yer DNA is related to Clara's."

Clara's gran touched the spot and heard 'Aphan's gran, Elder' and a kick. She said, "The baby seems confused about me."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Ye are not Clara's mam....She knows ye are related but not directly. She will learn. Right now she only understand the first 2 generations o' family. hmm. Aye. The little old lady is aphan's grandmother. Just like I am Susan's grandoman. She is yer grandfather's mam. That's right, love." He gently rubbed his belly where he knew she like him too in order to sooth her.

Dave asked in surprise, "Is he actually talking with the baby?"

Susan smiled and replied, "Yes. It is normal for a pupped omega to start talking to the pup or pups randomly if they seek their oman's mind."

After having dinner with the Oswald's the Doctor was glad to just go back to the TARDIS and float in the Vortex for a while. He was easily exhausted because of the pup he was carry in the aged body he was in but hopefully this pup would make it to be whelped. He fall asleep a few minutes after his head hit the pillow.


	17. Whelping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelping, blessings and Linda....nough said lol

The Doctor was in his 17th month and sitting in his wingback chair on the upper level in the TARDIS console room reading a book when he felt a nudge at his mind. He said, "Aye? So yer awake?"

The pup asked, 'Yes, oman. Can yo tell me some more of your stories about your friends?"

The Doctor set his book aside and replied, "Well...I told ye about Ben, Polly, Adric, Tegan, Nyssa, Peri, Mel, Leela, Donna, and Grace. I had a Scotsman travel with me in my 2nd life. His name was Jamie Mcrimmon. He was very brave and loyal." He then proceeded to tell his pup about Jamie and their adventures together. 

The pup asked 'Were there any special ones?'

The Doctor knew she meant ones seared to his hearts. The first faces he saw after regenerating. He sighed, "Aye. There were a few. In my 9th life I met a beautiful shop girl named Rose Tyler. She was the first face my 10th face saw. She was witty and promised me forever. She's trapped in another universe. Sarah Jane Smith I met in my 3rd life. She was the first face my 4th face saw. I had ta go back ta Gallifrey and humans weren't allowed there at the time. I dropped her off on earth. Yer aphan traveled with me in my 11th life and was the first face this face saw. She is also through all my lives in echoes. She is the most special. The next most special would have to be.....Amelia Pond. She was the first face my 11th face saw. She was a child of about 6 or 8 when I first met her. She waited for me for 12 years and nicknamed me her raggedy man. By then she called herself Amy and married a nurse named Rory. They had a daughter named River Song that became my wife. They were taken by weeping angels. It broke my hearts because I loved Amelia very much. She was so entwined in my life that I fell apart when I lost her. It was yer aphan that finally managed ta drag me out of that depression." He had started crying again and cursed his emotional moods while pupped.  
The pup asked, 'You all right, oman?'

The Doctor sniffled, "Aye. Just emotional. Side effect o' carrying ye, love." He rubbed his belly where she liked him to and tried to get control of his emotions. He knew the pup loved him to tell her stories but some of them just broke his hearts. There were many a time he'd show her rather than tell her because he couldn't speak about it. He was quite round now and couldn't see his feet even to tie his shoe laces so he had started wearing slip on shoes until he whelped. As much as he would miss his pup's constant presence he couldn't wait until she was whelped because it was a lot of wear and tear on his frail frame. He got up and went to get a cup of tea from the kitchen. He found Susan and Jack sitting at the table. He was glad that his 'pack' was getting along well. He felt her kick and sighed, "Could ye please give my kidneys a rest, love?" He felt Jack's hands on him helping him sit. 

Jack would up touching the Doctor's belly and felt something reach for his mind. He felt a sudden flash and a voice say 'Jack, unbonded omega, no relation, mate' and jerk back but still felt the presence in his mind. He asked, "Doc?"

The Doctor felt it as well because of his bond with his pup. He sighed, "She likes ye as a possible future mate. Ye are pack but ye are not family or bonded."

Jack said, "I still feel her presence in my mind."

The Doctor sighed, "I thought ye might. She has bonded ta ye, Jack. It isnae a mating bond but it is a bond never the less. A bond like that happens only when two souls are.....fated ta be together. Ye have unintentionally and unwittingly found a mate. This bond will stay in place until she is old enough to mate. Ye will have her childhood ta decide if ye want ta mate with her for the rest o' yer lives."

Jack asked, "You aren't bothered by the fact that your unwhelped child has telepathically bonded with me? Captain of the innuendo squad as you used to call me."

The Doctor sighed, "I'm no' happy about it but I cannae stop fate. Al I can say is if ye hurt my pup in any way I will kill ye over and over again until I am satisfied ye learned yer lesson. Do ye understand?"

Jack replied, "Yeah. I understand."

The Doctor said, "Good." He went and laid down in his room and woke up with a sharp pain. He soon realized he was in labor. He reached out to Clara and called her to help him. He said, "It's all right, love. It's time for ye ta properly meet yer pack." He decided he wanted to have the pup in his bed when his water broke before he could stand up. He was on the table holding Clara's hand and groaned, "I forgot how bloody painful whelping is. Oh Rassilon!"

Clara said, "It's all right, Theta. I'm right here. Jack? Susan?" She watched as Jack and Susan got everything prepared for when the pup started coming out. Clara was worried sick when he was in labor for 48 hours straight. She could tell he was exhausted and close to collapse. Eventually he had to kneel against the head board and push. She helped him stay upright until finally their pup was whelped. She felt his strength give out as he collapsed in her arms.

Jack said, "Congratulations. It's a beautiful female alepha."

Clara said, "You heard that, Theta? We have a girl. Theta? Theta??" She was terrified he was completely unconscious even after the afterbirth was delivered. He was out for 3 days before he finally woke.

The Doctor rasped, "The pup?"

Clara brought the pup over to him and placed her in his arms. She said, "She's fine and healthy and has 1 heart. Sexy did verify she is a Time Lady though."

The doctor replied, "She wouldnae get her second one until her first regeneration. What name does she have?"

Clara said, "I didn't want to name her until you were awake. Would be better if we agreed on it."

The Doctor laughed, "Why didn't ye ask her? The pup chooses their own name from their aphan and oman's past. We donae choose the name, mo chroi. She does. What name do ye want ta be called wee one?"

The pup telepathically replied 'Amelia. I choose Amelia, oman. I only hope to be as special and loved as her.'

The Doctor had never expected her to chose that name but he was proud to name his alepha after his beloved Amelia. His eyes filled with tears and whispered, "Then Amelia ye will be called. She would be honored ta have a pup named after her. May yer life be as wonderful as hers was with me, my pup. May ye also be blessed with the time she lost because o' me. Ye are all ready special and loved."

Clara asked, "Amelia? Isn't that the first face your last regeneration saw?"

The Doctor sniffled, "Aye. It is. She has chosen her name and in doing so she will grow up looking like her as well. When a pup chooses a name they also chose the body that goes with it as their first. She will be Scottish, have red hair and look like Amelia Pond."

Clara asked, "Won't that be hard for you?"

The Doctor replied, "At times but she may look and sound like Amelia but she will have her own personality, desires, and so on. Besides she has already chosen a life mate. My alepha has an omega chosen."

Clara yelped, "What omega? Oh my god! Not Jack."

 

The Doctor replied, "I'm no' going ta fight fate, Clara. They bonded while she was still in the womb. That rarely happens unless they are meant to be together. Besides Jack isnae a bad lad...Just a bit flirtatious and...promiscuous. I think he's settled down though since he was with me."

A couple days later the Doctor carried his alepha out to the console room after the whole pack was gathered including Vastra, Jenny, Strax, Clara's dad, Linda and gran were picked up. He held her and declared, "This is our alepha. She had chosen the name Amelia for her existence. May she always know how much she is loved by her aphan and oman. May she always have a pack to protect and help her. May she make all o' us proud. Now everyone may come and hold her so she may recognize yer sent and mind."

Amelia was nervous but she felt her oman's soothing link and didn't make a sound as she was passed around in order to know minds connected to the face they wore. She recognized her beta grandfather, beta great grandmother. She didn't like Linda and screamed when handed to that woman. She giggled when she was placed in the omega Jack's arms. She telepathically said 'Hello, Jack. Oman was right that you are handsome. I love you all ready.'

Jack smiled and replied, "You are a very beautiful alpha, Amelia. I promise to cherish and protect you for as long as we are together. May our bond be a strong one." He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She may be the one he had waited for his whole life. Well he could wait until she was full grown...He was immortal after all.

Vastra took Amelia and said, "May you grow up to be honorable and noble like your oman, Child of the Time Lords. If you ever need my aid I will give you my sword in honor as I have your oman."

Jenny smiled down at the little baby and said, "I will also give you my sword as my wife, little Amelia. May you be a great leader someday."

Strax held the child and said, "Boy may you grow to be a great warrior and teach others the might of the Sontaran Empire...Sorry. The might of Gallifrey. If you need my assistance I willing boil your enemies in acid." 

Susan held Amelia and said, "Little Amelia. May the gods shine on you, protect you and give long lives. May your mate be faithful and give you many pups. May you also always feel loved and cherished by those around you. Welcome to the pack Amelia Oswald."

Clara took Amelia and said, "I promise to cherish and protect you from harm until my last dying breath. "

The Doctor took back his alepha and said, "I promise ye will always be special and cherished in my hearts. Ye are a miracle I never thought I'd ever have created out o' love and with another miracle o' my life. My beautiful Amelia. My wish for ye is for ye ta grow up a kind, loving and gentle alpha." He then proceeded to give a Gallifreyan blessing bestowed on alpha pups. He made a circular symbol on her forehead declaring, "Amelia this is your name in the language o' our people. Ye are now part o' time it's self, my wee Time Lady." He kissed her forehead and handed her to Clara. He went to his room and cried until there was a knock on his door. He rasped, "Come in."

Susan said, "I'm sorry to bother you grandfather but I believe Amelia may be hungry."

The Doctor replied, "All right. I'll feed her. Cannae have my wee Amelia going hungry. It's all right, Susan. Ye may stay. I'm no' shy anymore. Ye have seen everything else after all." He pulled off his magician coat and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He guided Amelia to his small milk filled breast to nurse. He hadn't been wearing his dress shirts while he was pupped but now they were useful for nursing his pup. Before his tee shirts, jumpers and hoodies were better because they were comfortable. He noticed Amelia was starting to fall asleep and gently unlatched her from his breast to place her in her crib for a nap. He covered her over and buttoning his shirt before putting his coat back on. He said, "We should let her sleep. She's had a tiring afternoon. Sexy will let us know when she wakes."

Susan replied, "All right."She followed her grandfather back to the console room to mingle with Clara's family.

Linda came over to the Doctor and sneered, "That baby of yours is a screamer."

The Doctor replied, "She only screamed because she doesnae like ye. Frankly I cannae blame her. I donnae like ye either. Now if ye donnae leave me alone I AM going ta hit ye with my shoe AND my screwdriver!" He head Jack trying not to laugh in the background.

Linda sneered, "Well. You are rude and a horrible example for a child. It's no wonder your other children died. It was probably a blessing for them."

Strax stepped in between the Doctor and Linda. He declared, "You will not insult our leader. I will have you boiled and dipped in acid for the good of the Sontaran empire."

Linda sneered, "Well. What a bunch you have. A giant potato, a bloody lizard, a human, and whatever you lot are. I can see your child growing up to be a badly confused adult."

The Doctor wasn't even aware he did it until he had hit her but he had taken out his sonic screwdriver and thrown it at her....Hitting her effectively in the face and giving her a big bump on her forehead that later turned into a black eye as well. He also noticed Clara bitch slapped Linda instead of him over the disagreement. He yelled, "Donnae ye DARE insult MY friends and pack ye stuck up useless pudding brained APE!"

Linda held her face where she was bleeding from the gash in her forehead and yelled, "You are all nothing but a bunch of filthy animals with your heats, whelping, scenting and pups. You are nothing more than a pack of dogs!"

The Doctor growled, "Then ye better hope THIS dog donnae decide ta bite ye ye filthy APE."

Linda sneered, "You probably eat your young as well you filthy animal."

Clara yelled, "How DARE you come into OUR home and insult MY mate! He is a good oman. He loves Amelia and does not deserve to be treated like this! He loved every one of the pups he has carried! GET OUT OF OUR TARDIS! You are not welcome here again, Linda!" She shoved her stepmother out the doors and closed them. 

Strax asked, "Boy? You wish me to boil the demon in acid?"

Vastra asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

Clara sighed, "No, Madame Vastra, Strax. As tempting as that thought is she is still my dad's wife." She then looked to see Theta sitting in his wingback chair on the upper lever. She picked up his screwdriver and took it back up to him. 

The Doctor felt a kiss on his forehead and looked up in time to see Clara hand him his screwdriver. He slipped it back into his inner pocket of his coat. He sighed, "Thank ye. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Clara laughed, "Oh no. She totally deserved that black eye AND the gash on her forehead. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her. What she said was completely uncalled for, Theta. You know that right?"

The Doctor sighed, "My track record shows different. I lost 3 pups because my mate beat them over me. Then I lost 4 o' yer pups because he beat me until I miscarried. I'm surprised with a record like that I was able ta not kill Amelia. She still has ta live past 5 years old before I may think she's safe."

Clara knelt in front of him and replied, "We'll be fine. All of us." She kissed him passionately and placed both hands on his cheeks. She watched a faint lopsided smile appear on his lips.

The Doctor replied, "I hope so, mo chroi. I hope so."

Later that evening Clara walked in on him sitting in his rocker breast feeding Amelia while he told her a story about his first Amelia.

The Doctor said, "Amy was a typical Scot. Stubborn and passionate. She was ginger, tall, thin, with long legs. I prefer yer aphan's short, roundish body but Amy was pretty. I think she may be part o' why I'm Scottish now. She was the first face I saw and the last person I thought about before regenerating. She tried to sleep with me on the night before her wedding. She was a good kisser. I give her that. She loved me but in the end she loved her husband more which as heartbreaking as it was for me...She made the right choice. She waited 12 years for her raggedy man ta return ta her. She was so funny that she even flirted with a later version o' herself. She used ta call me and Rory 'her boys' and we were. I always came back for her no matter how hard I tried to stay away ta save her. I failed miserably at it. She lived a long life but not a fulfilling one." He looked down at Amelia intently suckling on his breast and sighed in contentment. He knew she was listening to him even if she was busy feeding. He missed being an oman as much as he hated to admit it. When she was nodding off to sleep he placed her gently in her crib for the night. 

Clara asked, "Do you not desire me anymore, Theta?"

The Doctor looked at Clara and replied, "O' course I do. Why ask a question like that?"

Clara replied, "The first time you were aggressively sexual....This time you were...well....like a dead fish. You didn't want to share my bed at all. We were together maybe 2 times while you carried Amelia. Bloody hell we don't even sleep in the same room!"  
The Doctor sighed, "It wasnae ye, mo chroi. It was me. I.....was still heartbroken over our litter when I came into heat...I was still grieving while I carried Amelia. Omega's grieve for years, Clara. We are still driven ta breed through heats but it doesn't mean we desire ta mate anymore than we need ta create pups. It doesnae mean I donnae still love ye or desire ye. I just need time until I am through grieving enough ta move on with my life. I will come back ta ye in time just not now. I'm sorry. If ye wish ta find another mate...."

Clara insisted, "No. I love you. I just wanted to know why you have rejected me."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, Clara. I havenae rejected ye. Just yer advances. Ye are welcome in my bed if ye wish ta be here. I just donnae desire ta have ta mate for the time being. If mating is on yer mind I'd prefer ye didnae share my bed until I am ready ta do so again. Granted if ye wanted ta force me I have ta give ye what ye want regardless because we are bonded. I have no choice."

Clara gasped, "I'd never force you to mate. That's rape. I don't care if we don't ever mate again. I'd like to but I'm not going to destroy our relationship because of it. I just want to be near you, to hold or be held by you....I miss my mate. I miss you. Can't even believe I am saying this but I miss your scent as well."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. That would be rape but alphas do it all the time on Gallifrey. The master was like that. Oh he was a good mate when we were young but as years went by....he became madder and madder. I may be a madman in a box but I'm not a SADISTIC madman in a box! I was heartbroken over our 3 pups and he.....took what he wanted. He didnae CARE if I felt them die in my mind or that I didn't want ta share his bed anymore. As the years progressed the love I felt for him when we bonded died. I still love him but I hate him even more. I decided that when I had ta run away ta stay alive and not be beaten then it was over for us. The high counsel will be angry about the broken bond but I donnae care."

Clara asked, "Wait...You felt them die? I thought they were five?"

The Doctor sighed, "Clara, Clara, Clara. An oman and their pups telepathically bond while they are in the womb. Just because they are whelped doesnae mean the bond is broken. I can feel everything Amelia feels...her love, pain, joy, ecstasy, sorrow, rage, hate, even her death...EVERYTHING. I will feel them until the day she truly dies unless I go first. The same goes for her with me. She will know when I am in pain, mating, depressed....she just will not always comment on it unless it is important. She will not fully understand what all the emotions she feels mean until she is older but has a basic grasp on what they represent. My people are only touch telepaths with none Gallifreyans. Our people especially our own families do not require touch to communicate mentally. Now Susan's is not as strong because she is a beta but I can still feel her presence in my mind."

Clara asked, "How did you not know she was alive?"

The Doctor replied, "I taught her how to block her telepathy from others. When I left her she had to hide she was a Time Lady from others so I assume she blocked her thoughts from everyone including myself as I blocked them after the Time War believing there was no one left to share them with o' my race. Ye have no idea how terrifying it is ta be used ta having useless chatter in yer mind all yer life and then one day yer mind is.....silent as the grave. The need for a companion ta keep me sane became stronger until it was an....addiction. Then ye came in ta my life....I needed you more than anything I had ever needed before. I did what ye asked...allowing ye ta live a normal life because that what ye desired. Ye are the exception, Clara. I wouldnae have ever done that for anyone else and never have. Ye have always been my biggest addiction from the first echo I met on Gallifrey. I may not have always acknowledged yer presence but I always saw ye my beloved. Every single echo and the original. I could bear it because every echo I saw I knew would die saving my life. I knew they were ye because EVERY time one died ye told me the SAME thing...."

Clara answered, "Run. Run you clever boy..and remember me.."

The Doctor croaked, "Aye. Yer very last words ta me when ye jumped into my time stream and became Soufflé girl....My beautiful impossible girl. The only mystery worth solving...The one person forever bonded ta me through every life. The one that kept popping up just ta die for ME over and over again. I feared when I met this version that ye would die like the rest had. I had ta know WHY. I had just met 2 echo in my 11th life. The first one was a....Dalek that wouldn't accept she was one and the other was a governess while I was cloistered on a cloud right before I met ye. Vastra, Jenny and Strax watched yer echo die that day.. "

Clara gasped, "That's why they were so shocked when I met them the first time. They thought I was dead.."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I didnae even understand it until much later. I didn't realize what ye did was in my future out of love and devotion...Then ye did it again by begging the Time Lords ta save me."

Clara said, "Speaking of the Paternoster gang. What a day that was, huh?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I wish ye had taken Strax up on his offer though. I'm tired and she just went to sleep. Clara? Where are ye going?" He had noticed her going to leave and stopped her.

Clara replied, "You said you were tired so I figured I'd go back to my room so you can rest."

The Doctor hung his head and sighed, "Forgive me, mo chroi. I had thought...ye'd want ta stay with me." He tried but he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

Clara replied, "I want to..I just didn't want to push you in to it."

The Doctore replied, "As long as ye donnae want ta mate I'd be honored ta share my bed with ye again, Clara. When I am ready ta mate again I will tell ye. So go put on yer nightie and come back if ye like." He watched her run out of the room like a giddy child before changing for bed. He never used to change but he had gotten in the habit when he started sleeping with Clara. He also got used to taking a few hours every night to nap while his mate slept in his arms. He knew that he would always see Clara as the weaker human woman she was when they met. He knew she was an alpha and had 10x the strength of a human and 5x the strength he had. He was just so used to protecting her and it was a hard habit to break. He was glad to have his mate back in his arms again.


	18. 4 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, insecurities etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be very AU and not really canon compliant as I have other plans for it that contradict there series. Including a few other characters that I'm bringing back for totally different reasons lol

The Doctor spent most of his time nursing and caring for Amelia. He found he was more interested in cooing and playing with Amelia than adventure so he let Jack, Clara and Susan have the adventure while he was happy to watch his alepha. He made sure she knew he loved her by being affectionate with her. When Amelia reached the age of 4 he had thought he was done with his heats because he hadn't had one since Amelia had been concieved. He had not been intimate with Clara since his last heat over 5 years before because of depression at first but then it had to do with him not having lost the weight he had gained while carry Amelia. Then to add insult to injury he had gained more weight. He had taken to wearing loose tee-shirts and jumpers because they hid the rounded paunch of a belly he now had. He didn't even spend much time cuddling with Clara because of his subconscious insecurities about human perceptions of age, weight and attractiveness. By those standards he was old, fat ad has not aged well. When he felt the heat starting he worried what Clara would say about how much weight he had gained around his middle. Sometimes he really hated being an omega.

Clara sniffed the air in the TARDIS after coming back with Jack and Susan to realized the Doctor was in heat for the first time in 4 years. They had both thought he wouldn't have another one after 4 years. She found him in Amelia's room playing tea party with their daughter. She knew he was at the beginning stages if he was acting fairly normal. She walked over and ran her hand through his hair saying, "I believe we need to talk, Theta."

The Doctor had been dreading this talk but he sadly sighed, "Aye I guess we do, mo chroi."

Clara said, "Amelia? Why don't you go and play with Susan and Jack for a while?" Their daughter was about to her waist in height and had beautiful bright ginger hair and freckles. She was growing up to look like Amy Pond did. She found it amazing how even a child of the Time Lords could consciously chose their first body and face.

Amelia replied, "Ok, aphan. Help oman...He in pain." She gave both her parents a kiss before running off to find Jack and Susan. She wasn't sure why her oman was in pain which he hid well. She could feel it through their telepathy although at the time she was a bit too young to understand why she felt it. She just felt it and his sorrow when he looked at aphan. 

Clara replied, "Don't worry, Amelia. I'll take care of him." She watched their alepha run off before looking at a very nervous mate. She couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He hadn't been like this since they had spent his first heat together when she was still human. Granted they haven't "mated" for 5 years but still. She squatted in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. She asked, "Theta? What's the matter? Do you not wish to share this heat with me? Have you found another mate?"

The Doctor ran a hand over his face before clasping them together. He stammered, "Rassilon no, Clara. My heart belongs ta ye until ye choose another omega. It's no' ye...It's me. I want ta share the heat with ye..I just am not as attractive as I was when we last were together."

Clara asked, "Is this about your round belly? Yes I noticed how you started wearing loose clothing trying to cover it. I want you to understand something...I love you. So you have gained weight. I don't care. Just because I was born a human doesn't mean I judge people like most of the human race. If I did...I would have never run off with you in your blue snog box because you were a bit odd with the monks robe and obsession with me you know. Then you changed your face and pushed me away and treated me coldly. A normal person would have left but I didn't did I? I stayed until you finally um....got your act together as they say."

The Doctor chuckled, "Ye are nothing if very persistent, mo chroi."

Clara ran her hand through his fuzzy gray hair and chuckled, "And you are very thick sometimes. I love this body you have now heavy or thin. Besides I loved seeing you grow fat with my pups as well. Your face isn't unattractive either. That's why I have told you that I couldn't let you die before I became a Time Lady. I wanted THIS face to be the last face I saw before I died as a human."

The Doctor whispered, "My Clara. Ye will be this body's last face as I will be yer current body's last. It is the way of the Time Lords. The first face they see upon regenerating will be the last they ever see in that body. We are seared into each other's hearts."

Clara kissed his cheek and replied, "Good. That's the way it should be with mates, yeah? Now my daft old man, go get the nest ready and I'll let Jack and Susan know we will be unavailable for a week."

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye, boss."

Clara went and told the others to keep an eye on Amelia for them and got her end of things ready for a week of mating. She ripped his clothes off as soon as she got there and was down on her knees kissing his belly and thighs trying to prove she loves all of him. She gently coaxed him to the bed before stripping out of her own clothes. She asked, "Pups?"

The Doctor realized she was asking if he could conceive again. He replied, "It's possible but I'm in omega-cession or in human terms menopause. It's not as probable."

Clara asked, "Do you want too?"

The Doctor sighed, "I...didn't plan ta even have another heat but if I get another chance ta have a pup...then aye. I'd like Amelia ta have a sibling and playmate. Do you? Want more pups?"

Clara smiled and replied, "Yeah. I'd like more if it's possible. I just wanted to make sure you did since you'll being carrying them." 

The Doctor chuckled, "Good. I missed bein an oman. It had been a couple thousand o' years since I had pups. One thing though....If we have another pup ...no matter whether they are an alpha, omega, or beta they will all be raised the same and treated equal. I donnae care what my race believed."

Clara replied, "Absolutely." She started kissing and caressing him all down his body and felt him shudder with pleasure as he moved into full blown heat. She kissed and nibbled lightly on his soft belly before reaching his erect penis. She started off at a slow pace and felt his fingers curl in her hair as he sighed and moaned. She got a split second warming when he went stiff and still after a rasped, "Clara!" She swallowed everything he gave her before kissing his thighs and moving back up kissing all the way there. Even about 7 years later she still found having an erect penis herself a bit odd but she did love it. She caressed his face and said, "You know. It's still a bit weird having a penis after all this time."

The Doctor smiled drowsily at her and coaxed her to settle between his thighs and replied, "Sorry."

Clara laughed, "Oh don't be sorry. I love the knot. Means you can't sleep with me an run after all. Your are literally stuck with me."

The Doctor chuckled, "I love yer knot too. It is a very satisfying knot. I like being stuck ta ye. It's very fulfilling and pleasant even if it does take 15-30 minutes before we can separate. It's my favorite part o' mating with ye, Clara. Yer knot is the only knot I ever want in me ever again."

Clara replied, "You're just saying that."

The Doctor caressed her hard penis and replied, "No. I'm no' just saying that. Ye are my true alpha. My soul mate. Ye have been with me through EVERY life I have lived. We are meant ta be together, mo chroi."

Clara passionately kissed him and slipped inside of him as he guided her to his entrance. She took her time making sure he was following her to orgasm and shoved all the way in locking them together with her swollen knot right after he came a second time. As they locked together she groaned and came inside of him. She collapsed on his chest and ran her fingers through the gray hair on his lower belly occasionally lightly pinching his soft belly to tease him. She felt his fingers in her hair and the light chuckle showing he was amused by her antics. She sighed, "I love you, Theta."

The Doctor halted his movement for a minute before continuing. He replied, "I love ye too, Clara." He could feel her love for him through their telepathic bond. The bond was much stronger during heats because the bonded partners physically and mentally had to be one in order to come to a true orgasm and breed. He let her feel his love and devotion to her as well.

Clara was suddenly overwhelmed with the Doctor's emotions and asked, "Why have you been blocking me from your mind?"

The Doctor sighed, "I was afraid ye didn't want me anymore....I just didn't want ye ta hear my depressing thoughts."

Clara sighed, "Don't ever do that again. You've been worried about nothing. Can you see that now?"

The Doctor whispered, "Aye. I'm sorry. I won't. I promise."

Clara kissed his chest over his left heart and replied, "Good. Thank you." She felt his arm wrap tightly around her as they settled down for a nap. This continued on for the rest of the week as his belly grew rounder with her seed until suddenly it was released as they slept. His heat suddenly ended early as well. The TARDIS interface woke them as well as the giant wet spot they were laying in. She was still annoyed about it but was getting used to the TARDIS seeing them naked in bed.

River announced, "My thief is carrying a pup. This will most likely be the last heat and pup in this form. Congratulations."

Clara looked at the Doctor and saw the most amazing smile she had seen on his face in a long time. She kissed his cheek and said, "Another pup. That's wonderful. I'm so happy."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I am as well. Ye are a wonderful aphan. Ye deserved ta get another pup out o' me before I'm no longer able ta breed in this body since ye donnae want me ta regenerate for some time. If I am no' killed our pups may be full grown before I regenerate again."

Clara replied, "That's ok with me. I want you to keep this body as long as possible. Even if it takes another 1,000 years. Got that, old man?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye. That I got clearly enough."

Clara replied, "Good. Now let's get cleaned up. We are very sticky."

The Doctor chuckled, "That's all thanks ta ye and yer fast reproducing sperm."

Clara laughed, "It's also thanks to your body locking it inside of your uterus until you are pupped and then releasing it without a warning creating a very soaked bed."

The Doctor meekly replied, "Aye. There is that as well." He let her drag him into the bathroom and they made love without the fever and impatience of being in heat. He truly missed mating with Clara in and out of heats. When he felt her knot him and push him over the edge he started to cry as he whispered, "I missed ye so much, mo chroi."

Clara caressed his face and replied, "I'm not going anywhere, Theta. You are mine and a round belly isn't going to change that. I will always desire you especially in this body. You have nothing to worry about. If you are horny just tell me. "

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm all ready horny again and we just had sex. I think this is going to be a very horny pregnancy."

Clara chuckled, "Horny's good. I can handle that. I missed my mate. Guess we need to make up for the last 5 years of celibacy, yeah?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. No better time ta do it than when I'm growing fat with yer pup after all. Draws us to each other's arms ta mate."

Clara asked, "Why are omega's more horny during pregnancy?"

The Doctor was drying off by now and replied, "Hormones mostly but it's also similar ta the human idea that ye can mate as many times as ye want and not have ta worry about getting pupped if ye are all ready carrying them. Also it's a way ta keep us together while the omega carries. That's why an alpha get a...hard on just looking at their omega growing fat with pups. It also makes the omega feel desirable and sexy ta their alpha even if they are fat with pups. That's an omegas sole purpose is ta mate and breed after all."

Clara replied, "I can't help that I W#ANT you all the time now but I don't think you are just fo mating and breeding. Your my best friend too."

The Doctor kissed Clara's forehead before going to dress and replied, "I know I am more ta ye than just a hole ta knot for the sole purpose o' breeding. That's why I love ye. We were friends long before we were bonded and still are. My people.....They never understood my fondness for earth or the short lived humans that reside there. To my kind humans are like mayflies with their short lives but that makes all o' ye appreciate life. Some o' ye also accepted me even though I am different from ye without blinking. Some o' my companions...were surprised ta find I can regenerate but after a while just accepted it. There were a few that just started to know me no matter what face I wore. The Brigadier was one o' those. He was a very good friend through many o' my lives. Other than ye he's the one who knew many faces I wore. He knew my 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th*, and 7th lives and didn't even blink after the 3nd regeneration. Anyway....He is the reason I'm still part o' UNIT. "

Clara asked, "He was military though. You hate soldiers."

The Doctor was fully dressed by now and scrubbed a hand over his face. He sighed, "I got my hatred for soldiers from the Time War version o' me. I had been friends with Alistair long before that so my dislike o' what he was didn't carry over to him. That's why he is the ONLY soldier I'd be willing ta salute if he asked me. He....was part o' my family even though he never traveled with me. He was a good friend and even though he frustrated me at times he would usually at least listen ta my advice before making a stupid ape decision. Even his stubborn ape daughter is part o' my family because o' him."

Amelia saw her oman and aphan finally emerge from their rooms and ran over and hugged them. She said, "Oman happy. Good aphan."

The Doctor picked up his alepha and settled her on his hip before kissing her cheek. He replied, "Aye. We are very happy. Ye are ta have a sibling if all goes well."

Amelia chirped, "Really? I take good care of them."

The Doctor smiled and replied, "I know ye will, Amelia. Yer an alpha and naturally protective."

Jack over heard the Doctor and teased, "Wow you definitely are fertile, Doc. Hey. Ok, Clara. Just teasing him." He put his hands up in surrender at Clara alpha growl.

Clara replied, "That's my omega you are flirting with, Jack. Be very glad you are an omega as well. If you were an alpha I don't think the TARDIS would be big enough for the both of us."

Jack replied, "Hey I get it. He's carrying your pup and you are protecting that investment. It's a normal reaction but I'm not going to be a threat to you. Firstly I'm another omega and second I know he only has eyes for you. We flirt but it's only friendly flirting. nothing more."

Clara growled, "Is that what he is to you? An investment?"

Jack sighed, "No, Clara. He's my FRIEND. I love him in my own way. I am sorry you didn't like how I worded it but I was raised as a commodity. Human omegas are rare, most were male, and were look at as possessions and their pups an investment by the male beta the bred them because they had a beta wife that didn't want to get pregnant. Just like on Gallifrey our sole purpose was to be bred. It is not how I feel but the only way I know to describe your reaction. It is not meant as anything bad or an insult."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Clara and said, "Ye are acting like a very possessive alpha, Clara. Jack wouldnae ever harm me or the pup. Nor would he ever try ta take me away from ye. He knows my heart belongs ta ye and only ye. Remember he may be our Omana-in-law when Amelia is old enough ta take a bond."

Clara sighed, "Fine but keep the "flirting" to a minimum while Theta is pupped or I may rip to shreds for fun."

Jack replied, "Well....Had someone chop me up into pieces before but am still here so....oh that's why...You know I'd just "wake" again. Oh you are devious." He realized with the smirk on her face that she knew he'd be back and so it wouldn't make that much of a difference except to make a point.

The Doctor didn't find it very amusing and snapped, "Clara! Donnae ye dare! He dies enough as it is! Just because he's immortal doesnae mean ye can..can kill him..for fun!"

Clara sighed, "I was warning him by teasing, Theta. Remember banter?"

The Doctor sighed, "Ye know I am against the bantering."

Clara snickered, "But yet you are very good at it!"

The Doctor scowled and went to put in a destination for them to go to instead of even answering that remark. He asked, "Well..Where would ye like ta go, Amelia?"

Amelia chirped, "Can we go to a zoo, oman?"

The Doctor replied, "All right. Zoo it is." He took them to the biggest zoo in the galaxy and even the adults had fun by the end of the day. He bought Amelia a stuffed animal that looked like an owl because it reminded her of him and his constant confused looks he gave everyone. He let her pick out a stuffed animal that reminded her of each of them. Clara was a gryphon like creature(Protection), Jack was a funny rainbow colored bird a bit like a parrot and dodo combined (humor), and Susan was a fuzzy creature that looked like a cross between a dog and a cat(devotion). At the end of the day he put her to bed in her room surrounded by her new toys that represent her unusual family. He kissed her forehead and left to go back to his room where he found Clara waiting for him. They made love 2 times before he fell asleep with the limbs wrapped around Clara like an octopus and head on her breast listening to her left heart beating.


	19. Pregnancy and Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a year and half condensed into one chapter lol
> 
> This is also my idea I came up with why the Doctor has Lobus Caecilius' face. This was thought of before this season started so I just kept the idea. Hope it's at least a plausible idea ignore the actual reason in the show.

For the next year and a half The Doctor was constantly horny which was like the first time when he carried 4 pups. He was relieved though that he was only carrying one because his back and feet were killing him. If it wasn't for Jack's "bantering" and being a omega hen he would have lost his mind. He was putting on weight again and it wasn't just the baby. He was exhausted all the time and slept more than he even had as pup. By 6 months he was starting to get really worried. It wasn't the baby he was worried about as it was doing fine. Even starting to kick and talk to him. He didn't want to tell Clara but he was afraid he may not be strong enough to survive this pregnancy let alone the whelping.

Clara was definitely worried about her mate because even though he was constantly horny after they mated he would promptly fall asleep for hours. She would let him and hope is wasn't a sign of something bad to come. Her and Jack spent a lot of time running together while Susan volunteered to watch Amelia and her grandfather.

Susan had gone to her grandfathers room to check on him and found him finally awake. She asked, "Are you all right, grandfather?"

The Doctor suddenly realized that he had never bothered to correct her on calling him grandfather when he was her grandoman. He had made her change it the first time because she couldn't call him grandoman while they were on earth. He just decided to let it go as she had called him that for most of her life. He sighed, "Honestly, Susan..I donnae want ye ta tell Clara this...but I'm worried about this pregnancy."

Susan asked, "Do you not want another pup?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's no' that. I want this pup...I just have a foreboding like something bad will happen either while I carry the pup or after the pup is born. I am old now and shouldn't even be carrying a pup at this body's age. I fear I may no' live through this pregnancy and whelping. I am so tired and weak that I fear I will not be strong enough ta whelp this pup. There is something I cannae see that time is hiding from me when it comes ta this pup. I donnae know why and it scares me, Susan. I am scared o' losing the pup or disappointing Clara by having ta regenerate."

Susan sat on her grandfather's bed and took his hand. She said, "You'll be fine, grandfather. You are a Time Lord. Not a simple female human. If your body thinks you are in danger it will abort the pup. It's a failsafe in Time Lord Biology."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye, but I believe that this pup is more important than I am ta existence. I can regenerate but until the pup is 8 years o' age it cannae do that."

Susan asked, "I thought the Time Lords could only grant regenerations."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye, but a TARDIS may do so as well if a child is conceived on it. It also is permitted to if it's Time Lord has no mate and the Time Lords of Gallifrey no longer exist. That is why Clara was made a Time Lady by the TARDIS. Amelia has chosen Jack for her mate but this child will need one and I'd imagine Sexy here will take whatever human the pup falls in love with and make them a Time Lord or Lady as long as the human consents to it."

Susan asked, "So she never did it before because you had available mates of our own species?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Someday if ye ever find a mate again she may do the same thing for ye as well. The only hitch is that she needs the human's consent and them dying to change them. She also needs a conduit...Jack was Clara's as the conduit will die. One of use would regenerate...Jack just....comes back. Regardless o' Clara's jealousy...Jack is the only human friend I have that understands what immortality entails. He is one of the few companions I ever let close to me. I love Jack like a wayward son. Now granted when we first met we helped each other through heats but we never expected to stay together. I...know Jack is in love with me but I'm hoping with time he can move on."

Susan replied, "I can see he loves you. I think that is part of why Clara is so jealuos. She worries you will find him more appealing."

The Doctor scoffed, "Aye. He's a handsome laddie but he's an omega. I have no desire ta bond with another omega. Too many bloody hormones and emotions for me as it is. We donnae need two o' us mated together."

Susan replied, "Yeah I guess that would be a bit overwhelming."

The Doctor sighed, "Besides all omegas crave an alpha ta bond and knot them eventually even some one as promiscuous as Jack Harkness. Captain o' the innuendo squad himself. Well it's true....He can turn his name in ta a bloody flirt for Rassillon sake." By this point Susan was in hysterics and he even had to grin. 

Susan gasped, "Yeah. I can see what you mean."

By time the Doctor was a year along in the pregnancy he felt huge. He couldn't even remember when he could see his feet. They had to invent new ways for Clara to mate with him as he couldn't move as easily because of his big heavily pregnant body. This was one of those times. They had gotten to their room and naked but they were having a hard time getting Clara's knot far enough in. He sighed, "This is impossible!"

Clara ran her hand over his very large belly and replied, "It's all right. We'll get it, Theta. I will knot you no matter what crazy position we need to be in for me to do it."

The Doctor just let Clara find a position after moving them around into almost every Karma Sutra position. They wound up with him on his side with one leg up and her angled have behind him and below him holding his leg up with her shoulder as she slid in and out of him. He also felt her hand rubbing his pregnant belly while she took him. As he felt his orgasm coming he remembered why he loved being an omega. Although at times the large belly that reminded him he was very fat with Clara's pup was a positive and negative depending on the day.

When Clara pushed to the hilt inside of him she felt her knot catch and swell until she came with a growled, "Theta." She felt his orgasm right after hers and loved feeling his vagina contracting around her as he pulsed through his orgasm. She kissed his side and rubbed her hand over his belly. He was unusually round for just a year in and she couldn't get her arms around his belly anymore. She said, "I find you very sexy fat with my pup, Theta. I really could rub your belly and knot you all day long just to see you naked."

The Doctor carded their fingers together and replied, "I'm glad you are enjoying me being as big as a house. I'm never going ta get the weight off after this."

Clara replied, "I don't mind. I find you much sexier with a little meat on your bones. I love you either way but you look much healthier and even a bit younger with the added padding."

The Doctor replied, "Well. I'm glad ye like it. I will probably be pudgy until I regenerate now." 

Clara said, "Not that I'm complaining but why are you so big if you are only carrying one pup?"

The Doctor replied, "It's a boy. Gallifreyan males are naturally larger than females when in the womb. Some can be twice the size o' a female hence the omega carrier is huge as a house."

Clara squeaked, "We are having a son?"

The Doctor replied, "Wonnae know his sex until he is born but his gender is a male so aye a son."

Clara said, "That's wonderful. We'll have a boy and a girl. Thank you, Theta."

When The Doctor reached the 1 and half year mark his water broke. Jack was there as usual. He had to shake his head because Jack had become the unofficial TARDIS "midwife" because the immortal helped him deliver every pup including this one. He only hoped he was as helpful if Jack ever has pups. It was a very hard whelping and he was exhausted. He feared he would wind up regenerating after all but he was able to survive it. He was so weak after it he barely registered Clara before he passed out.  
Clara took her omega son in her arms and said, "Oh, Theta. You have blessed me with two beautiful pups. Thank you. Rest now. I will watch him until you are strong again." She kissed the Doctor's forehead and took care of both pups while her mate recovered from whelping. The only thing she could get him to acknowledge was when she held the pup to him to breast feed. The first time she had witnessed him nursing their daughter she had been a bit surprised until she realized he carried and whelped the pup...of course he would need to be able to feed the pup just like a human woman would.

Eventually the Doctor was starting to come around and knew that Clara made sure she fed the pup from his breasts even if he was unconscious when she did so. He was grateful she knew how to do it well enough to adjust to helping an omega male breast feed without too much trouble. He was in bed for days after whelping. When he was finally strong enough he asked Jack to bring him the pup. He nursed him and asked, "What name shall ye be called?"

The baby thought, "Lobus Caecilius."

The Doctor was surprised and asked, "Why did you chose that name?"

Lobus thought, "Time says I must, oman."

The Doctor was starting to understand now why he chose this face. It was to remind him he saved people no matter how insignificant they may seem. It was also the time winds telling him he was to have a family, one of which was this omega son that would live in Pompeii with a family until he came along and saved him from dying. He was surprised he hadn't noticed the Roman was his pup. He finally replied, "I understand. Jack? Tell Clara our omana has chosen Lobus Caecilius as his name and as such will wear my face as his first face."

Clara came into the Doctors room and asked, "Lobus Caecilius Oswald? Why in the hell?"

The Doctor handed Lobus to Susan to take out of the room to talk to his mate and replied, "It is a fixed point in time, Clara. I felt it when he was conceived and the whole time I carried him. I just didn't realize why I felt foreboding and that this pup had ta be born. If he wasnae born...I'd never wear this face. I chose this face because I saved his life before I even knew he was my pup. At some point my tenth form will meet him in Pompeii. Then I will take his face and have him. He will chose my face and go to Pompeii when he is grown to meet me as a marble merchant named Lobus Caecilius. It's his destiny. It's also a time loop. The thing I hate is that I don't know what will happen ta him after he moves ta Rome. The TARDIS and winds o' time refuse ta tell me because it is MY future as well."

Clara sighed, "Nothing is ever simple with you is it? All right. Fine. I'll live with it. At least I'll get to see what you would have looked like growing up, yeah?"

The Doctor groaned, "Aye. I guess there is that for ye ta look forward ta anyway." He took back Lobus when Susan brought him back in the room. He realized the little omega was still hungry.

Clara finally brought Amelia in and said, "Go meet you Omeph, hunny."

Amelia climbed on the bed next to her oman and looked at the baby he was feeding.

The Doctor said, "This is yer omeph. His name is Lobus."

Amelia asked, "He's an omega like you, oman?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye, Amelia. Someday hopefully he'll find a wonderful alpha mate but until then I need ye ta help us keep him safe, hhokay?"

Amelia chirped, "Yes, oman. I will protect Lobus."

The Doctor leaned over and kissed Amelia's forehead. He replied, "That's my lassie." His Alepha was almost 6 years old now and in 2 years she would have been old enough to go to the academy.


	20. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaay...I kinda fit a lifetime in one chapter with key elements rather than drag it out forever. Hope the sudden jolt isn't too disturbing.

The Doctor spent most of his time again over the next 3 years taking care of Lobus but when the boy turned 3 he decided they should go see something wondrous. Amelia was now 9 years old and never let her omeph out of her sight unless they were on the TARDIS. Just his luck he chose a planet at war and his whole family was captured. When they were thrown in a cell like hut his pups ran into his arms. He was an idiot. When they escaped they split up sending the pups with Susan while he, Jack and Clara went the other way to try and stop the war. He almost died if it wasn't for Jack jumping in the line of fire to protect him.

Jack saw the guy aiming a gun at the Doctor and jumped in front of it without a second thought. He'd forgotten how painful it was to die but forced himself to keep going until they reached the safety of the TARDIS.

Susan knew the pups were worried but she knew grandfather and Clara were still alive because she could feel their minds. She got the pups safely back to the TARDIS and hoped to Rassillon that the others made it back safe. She looked up as Grandfather and Clara drug Jack in before laying him on the floor. She checked for a pulse but didn't find one. Then she jumped back in shock when he took a harsh ragged gasp a few minutes later. She squeaked, "But he was dead."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. He was. He'll be fine. This is normal. He dies and about 5 minutes later he's alive again. Fixed point in time. Has part o' the Time Vortex inside o' him. Most likely wonnae ever die permanently. Thank ye for saving my life yet again, Jack."

Jack coughed, "You're welcome. The pain from coming back never gets any easier though."

The Doctor chuckled, "Try regenerating....Now THAT's painful and I've done it 12 times so far. What happens ta ye is similar but ye donnae change yer face and every cell in yer body. Ye just have ta reanimate which is quicker than a regeneration. Granted it still hurts."

A few hours later Clara went to climb in bed and found both pups in bed with their oman. She just scooted the one over enough to squeeze in and they all slept peacefully. As the years progressed she would watch her mate and Susan teaching their pups to read, write and speak old high Gallifreyan. The language of the Time Lords was one of the few things Theta wished to teach their pups as it is their heritage and they would have the TARDIS once the time came that both of them ran out of regenerations. She was surprised that her mate was even teaching Jack how to read the language. 

Amelia grew up and learned everything her oman was willing to teach her about their people. Sometime after she had turned 16 in human years she was looking through the TARDIS data banks and found Amelia (Amy) Pond. Being from a race that took another's to fit in with that race she wasn't surprised that her oman's memory of Amy was perfect. She looked exactly like her right down to the red hair. One thing her oman had left out about her namesake was that Amy was the mother of her oman's wife in his 11th form, One River Song, that was also a Time Lady. She asked, "Oman? What happened to River? She was a Time Lady as well."

The Doctor sighed, "Our relationship was......very complicated. He past was my future and we kept meeting out of order. She was ...conditioned ta kill me and after she poisoned me she used every last regeneration she had left to save me. This form was the one I knew and her last. She died saving my 10th form before I even knew what she meant to me. I may run into her again someday but our lives are no longer synced and she is part of my past."

Amelia heard the catch in his voice here and there and when he fell silent she let him mourn in peace. She decided to go do something else for a while. She decided to go bug Jack for a while. She found him in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. She asked, "Jack? Did you know River Song? Or Amy Pond?"

Jack lifted and eyebrow and replied, "No, Amelia. Sorry I never knew them. Why?"

Amelia sighed, "Oman gets very sad when he talks about them. River was the mate of his 11th form and Amy was River's mum who was a companion with her husband....A young man named Rory."

Jack said, "He loved them. He's always been...emotional about those closest to him and rarely talks about them. He was the same way with Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith. He loved them as well. He only talks about them if asked directly about them. You are much better off searching the TARDIS data banks."

Amelia replied, "I did. Then I asked oman about River and he answered but he got sad. I didn't mean to make him sad, Jack."

Jack replied, "It's all right. It happens....Shhh..Don't cry." He wrapped her in his arms and held her while she cried on his shoulder. He found himself spending a lot of time with the young Time Lady lately. He somehow sensed it had to do with the bond they had since before she was whelped. She wasn't of mating age yet but their bond was drawing them closer so when she was of age they would bond and mate. After losing Ianto he had thought he'd never mate again but he actually wasn't worried about being this sweet girl's mate when the time comes. 

Amelia mated and bonded with Jack when she was 25 years old but she would not be able to breed until she turned 150 years of age. Therefore she could mate with Jack and not have to worry about getting him pupped until she turned at least 150. This was because Gallifreyans alphas live very long lives and have no need to rush to complete sexual maturity. That was there was no unwanted pups created out of a failed bonding or random mating while the young sowed their oats as the humans say. Omegas didn't reach full sexual maturity to start producing pups until they turned 75. This was to give the omega time to bond and get comfortable with their mate before they added pups in the picture. Her oman had told her the omegas don't usually have a choice of a mate as they are there for breeding and were usually bonded at a young age to a much older alpha, which also has to do with the large difference in maturity of the sexes. The master had been 152 and oman had been 80 when they had their first litter of pups. The younger age is because of the omegas bearing the pups. They could have left but they were happy to remain on the TARDIS with her family. When she turned 41 years old her brother had to leave to fulfill his destiny and it broke her hearts to watch her oman crying over the omega leaving the nest.

Lobus was learning just as much as his aleph and noticed a change in his oman the older he got. He could feel the fear and dread of his destiny. He had a silly rather dry sense of humor and tried to get everyone to smile since he was 6 years old. As he reached his 30th year he knew soon he would be needing to fulfill his destiny and while he didn't want to leave his family he knew he had too. When he turned 35 the TARDIS landed in Pompeii and he walked off the TARDIS hoping to Rassillon he will see his family again someday.

The Doctor loved his pups but sometimes in their desire to learn they would hit a sore spot. Then the day came when Time told them it was time for Lobus to leave them. The TARDIS landed in Pompeii a few years before he would meet the young man. He cried himself to sleep many nights after for the loss of his omana from the nest. He just hope in time his pup would return to him again after his destiny was fulfilled. Meanwhile the rest of them would have to carry on without the silly omega.


	21. Lobus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Now we go to a condensed version of "Fires of Pompeii" and center on Lobus' life after that for a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind and physical rape mentioned in this chapter. Guess who's back?

When Lobus turned 35 years old he was left on Pompeii to fulfill his destiny. He decided to be a marble merchant and became quite wealthy with it. When he was about 40 years old he met a widow named Matella with 2 young children. The boy was Quintus and girl was Evelina. He took on the role of the children "father" and helped raise them and married their mother. Matella had no interest in having more children so he assured her he was sterile and unable to sire young. He made very sure that even when they were intimate that she never knew he had a vagina as well because she was a human. He could pass easily enough as a human male as long as no one knew he was an omega. When he was intimate with his wife it was usually in the dark and he was glad when she had no interest in giving him a blow job. They had a rather dormant sex life but they were happy because their relationship was more that of an old married couple who had moved to friendship. When he turned 45 years old he met his destiny when he found the TARDIS parked in a merchant stall. He decided to play a joke on his oman and had it moved to his home. He told his wife it was modern art to impress the augur. He was very surprised though when a skinny young man with spiky hair showed up with a red haired voluptuous beauty he was instantly taken by for some strange reason almost as if he knew her soul before.

The Doctor introduced them and felt something was different about this marble merchant but couldn't put his finger on it so he let it go.

Lobus soon realized this was a much younger version of his oman and played it as if he really was a simple Roman ape. He said, "Both of you are Spartacus? Husband and wife?" He almost laughed when both sputtered no so he asked, "Oh. Sister and brother then." They didn't disagree this time so he just secretly smiled. He was enjoying baffling his oman's younger form. He was so easily flustered after all. He was unprepared for the volcano to erupt as that was something he was apparently not allowed to know although he understood why. He honestly thought he was going to die there until his oman came back and saved him and his family. After that his family went back to Rome and settled there. At his family's insistence that both Spartacus' were gods he made them the household gods. He did this because his family were simple Romans that followed and worshiped god out of respect and thanks. 30 years later his children had married and moved on with their lives and his wife died in her sleep. He had not physically aged at all since she had met him but he was glad she was not afraid of him over it.

Matella was on her deathbed and her husband looked as handsome as he was the day they met. She said, "Lobus...You have not aged a day since I met you."

Lobus stuttered, "I must have aged...Maybe you just haven't noticed."

Matella replied, "No. You still are a young man. It's all right. It does not bother me. I am just sorry I have to leave you alone. I now understand.."

Lobus asked, "What do you understand, Matella?"

Matella caressed his cheek with her free hand that he wasn't holding. She replied, "You are a God that came to earth in human form to live among us. It is all right. I have never told anyone. I am honored you chose me, a poor insignificant widow, for your wife. It is the highest honor a God could bestow on a human woman. I die knowing I was special enough to be chosen by you, Lobus. I am just sorry I could not give you children."

Lobus decided trying to contradict her would be pointless so he let her have her belief. He whispered, "No, Matella. You have done me a great honor by being my faithful wife. Not having children was my choice and you have made me very happy. You have been my best friend as well as my wife. Thank you for that, my beloved."

Matella replied, "I understand why the God Spartacus saved me with you. I was chosen of the Gods. I was spared because I was yours. My children...I assume it was because you had accepted them as yours. Promise me, Lobus, that even if you leave this form you will watch over our children until it is time that they join me. Maybe we will meet again."

Lobus kissed her forehead and replied, "I will, Matella. I promise. May the Gods smile on you and allow you enter the heavens, my love."

Matella smiled and replied, "Thank you for the blessings you have given me in this life, my husband. I will always love you."

Lobus whispered, "As will I always love you." He watched her breath her last breath and fell to his knees by her bed and sobbed for hours before finding enough strength to arrange her funeral. He was starting to look haggard and turning gray like his oman by time his children finally passed on. He was now 100 years old and had been on Earth for 55 years. He also had gotten a rounded paunch of a belly over the years but Matella had liked it so he didn't worry about it. In the time that he lived now it was a status symbol of wealth to be heavy set or fat especially men. He had isolated himself from the humans as he did not wish to marry again. He became a soothsayer that only chose those he wished to advise. Imagine his surprise when on the eve of his 110th birthday when he was entering heat, he met with a very persistence seeker of knowledge. His mouth dropped at the woman that greeted him in his lounge. He asked, "Who are you? You look familiar but I can't place you."

The woman replied, "Oh my dear, Doctor. Did you think I would find ye even in hiding?"

Lobus replied, "I'm sorry but I am not the Doctor. I am Lobus Caecilius. Again a ask you..Who are you?" Something about this woman made him very nervous. She gave off the air of a madwoman. Not to mention she was wearing the wrong clothing for the time they were in. He was determined to keep as much from her as he could.

The woman sweetly said, "I'm Missy. Short for Mistress. Surly you didn't forget you ex-bond mate."

Lobus knew who this Mary Poppins was now. He stammered, "You're the Master. How did you find me. I've blocked my thoughts."

Missy replied, "All it took was a little research. Now where is Clara? I owe her for making a fool out of me."

Lobus replied, "I'm alone. No one else is here. I..." Before he knew it Missy had slammed him against a wall and raped his mind. He tried to block her but couldn't..She was too old and powerful.

Missy finally pulled away and said, "Ye aren't the Doctor. You are his whelp. An unbonded omega entering heat no less. Imagine my luck! I guess it's fitting ye would take his face. Where is yer oman, omega WHELP?" She smacked him hard across the face.

Lobus lifted his hand to his face and replied, "I...I don't know....Really I don't. I haven't seen the version you seek in over 50 years. I don't even know if I will ever see him again."

Missy cackled, "Oh ye will. Ye see the pathetic bond ye have with yer breeder with bring him to me once he feels yer PAIN! He will come ta protect his spawn! So will yer bitch sire! Now scream whelp!" She shackled him to his bed so he couldn't run and started to torture him.

Lobus had never known pain like this and he was terrified. He tried to block his mind but after so long it was all he could do to stay alive. As long as she tortured him his oman, aphan and aleph were safe from her. He was even more horrified when she raped him. He tried to get away but She took him hard not even caring if she hurt him while mating. His biggest fear was that he might have pups from this heat because of her.

When Missy stripped his clothes off she chuckled in amusement. She said, "Mmm. Yer belly is fat all ready. Fatter than his last time I saw him."

Lobus begged, "Please...Let me go. I have done nothing to you."

Missy smacked his belly hard and snarled, "Ye are the spawn o' Clara. That is enough for me. I may have lost that blasted oman o' yers but that's all right. I will breed with ye and make ye fat with my pups instead! I will claim ye in his place!" For the week he was in heat she took him every five minutes until his belly was so fat with her sperm she couldn't comfortable take him anymore. She didn't bond with him because this was revenge and not love. After she verified he was pupped she sneered, "Ye omegas are only good for one thing...Breeding! Wonder where yer oman is..Maybe he did desert ye after all seeing ye are a useless omega. Ye are such a disgrace!"

Lobus curled up in a ball on his bed and sobbed after she released his bonds because his heat was over and he was sure he was pupped as that is his only use. Ha was now a unbonded pregnant omega and a disgrace to his family. If they never came back for him it was the least he deserved. He thought he had imagined the wheezing sound of the TARDIS as he passed out.


	22. Lobus Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter so enjoy :)

The Doctor felt something was terribly wrong and he knew it had to be with Lobus but the damn TARDIS was giving him a hard time locking on to his omana. Then suddenly she stopped fighting him an he landed in an isolated Roman villa. He saw the still figure on the bed and ran over to it. He realized it was Lobus. He was so caught in grief that he didn't notice the presence across the room until Susan brought him out of his rocking of Lobus.

Susan saw a older woman in what looked Mary Poppins like clothing and asked, "Grandfather? Who is that?"

The Doctor looked up and hissed, "Missy...Did ye do this ta my omana? I will kill ye for it."

Missy cackled, "Oh please. Ye haven't got the drive. Ye are just a useless omega just like yer whelp!"

Susan asked, "Grandfather?"

The Doctor patiently said, "Susan..Go get everybody else please."

Missy cooed, "Susan? Ye called him grandfather? Oh my my my. That's the name ye chose when ye left Gallifrey is it? Very bland earth name. No wonder I've never found ye."

Susan noticed everyone else filing out of the TARDIS behind her and asked, "Who are you?"

Missy cooed, "Ye really don't recognize my mind? Maybe too many regenerations dulled the familial bond. I'm Missy....well I used ta be called Kochei when ye knew me."

Susan gasped, "Grandaphan? I knew you were a bit unstable but why attack Lobus. He has not wronged you."

Missy growled, "Because your "grandfather" OWES me! That worthless pup isn't much of a loss. He'd just a breeder like HIM! Oh by the way, love, congratulations. I left ye a present. Ye are going ta be a grandoman again! Bye." With that she disappeared.

Jack asked, "Doc? What did she mean? Grandoman? Amelia is an alpha nor am I pupped."

The Doctor threw the vase on the night stand hard against the wall and growled, "I WILL KILL HER!" He knew exactly what she had meant and said, "Take in the suroundings, Jack."

Jack said, "Lobus was tortured and tied to the bed."

Amelia sniffed the air and gasped, "Oh Rassillon. Oman no. She didn't...?"

The Doctor whispered, "Aye, Amelia. She did."

Jack asked, "What?"

Amelia replied, "Can't you smell it, Jack?"

Jack then sniffed the air and gasped, "Oh my God."

Amelia replied, "Yes. Lobus just came out of heat."

Clara growled, "That crazy bitch raped MY omana? Why would she do this?"

The Doctor rasped, "Aye, Clara. She did it as a punishment for my betrayal. To add to the horror he is carrying her pup. A pup that I will have to look at every day and will remind me o' her!"

Clara growled, "You don't have to kill her. I WILL! How DARE she touch Lobus!"

Susan said, "I think the most important thing right now is to get Lobus in the TARDIS and tend to his wounds. Then we can decided who will Kill grandaphan."

When The Doctor heard Clara and Amelia growl at Susan he ground out, "Stop growling at her. It's no' her fault Missy IS her grandaphan much as it disgusts me right now. I thank Rassillon she is nothing like Missy. She is right. Our first priority is Lobus." He gently picked his omana off the bed into his arms and was surprised at how heavy the younger man actually was compared to what he was when they left him there. He got Lobus to the med bay and wondered how long the boy had lived in Rome. He was getting gray hair, crow's feet and had a rather curved belly that stuck out about 4 inches or so. He placed a hand on it and gently pushed in finding it was soft so it wasn't because of a pup yet. He had Susan keep the Alphas out while Jack helped him examine Lobus.

Jack looked Lobus over after they got the younger Time Lords Roman robes off and sighed, "He has rope burns on his ankles and wrists, electrocution scares all over, knife wounds, vaginal and anal tearing from being raped repeatedly during the heat. His small scrotum is swollen and his penis is badly damaged. I don't think all of the damage can be repaired, Doc. She did a number on all of his sex organs. He may only be able to have this pup. He may not be able to mate let alone conceive again if we don't get the right help for him. Only thing she didn't touch was his face."

The Doctor sighed, "It's because she LIKES it. He wears MY face and I was the one she wanted ta do this too. Hey..It's all right, Lobus. Ye are safe. Yer home." 

Lobus woke up and started to cry afraid he was hallucinating. He reach out and placed a hand on his oman's arm and was relieved it was real. He painfully quipped, "What took you so long, old man?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm so sorry. Sexy wouldnae let me get ta ye until after....you were hurt."

Lobus croaked, "It's all right. I'm glad to be home."

The Doctor said, "Jack's going ta give ye something ta help ye sleep, hhokay?" When he got a shaky nod he had Jack give him a shot. After his omana fell back to sleep he said, "I have to get Martha. She's the only doctor I'd trust with him. She knows I'm an omega. She treated a few of my more....private wounds while she was with me. She wasn't even phased by it because as she reminded me I am an alien after all. Just because I look human doesnae mean I am made the same. I have two hearts after all so after that finding out I was a man who can conceive and carry children didn't surprise her."

Martha Jones was very surprised to find the TARDIS land in the middle of UNIT Headquarters. She walked over to the box and was a bit surprised when a middle aged man with gray curly hair drug her to the med bay without a word. She was even more surprised to find two angry women with another woman standing between them and the doors. She looked at the inside and recognized Jack. She gasped at the younger version of the man who drug her in beaten, naked and unconscious on one of the beds. She asked, "Jack? What happened who are all these people and where's the Doctor?" When Jack pointed to the older man beside her she tentatively asked, "Doctor?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye, Martha. Now we'll introduce everyone else later. I need ye ta help my omana."

Jack saw the confusion at the term and replied, "Son. He needs you to help his son. Omana is a term for an omega child regardless of gender. His name is Lobus. You should know he was raped, had his genitalia mutilated and is pregnant."

Martha asked, "So he is like you, Doctor?" At his nod she started treating the younger man on the bed. When she got to Lobus' groin her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. The Scrotum was swollen but it would go down but the penis...It had several knife cuts all over it. She sighed in relieve when upon inspection they weren't meant to destroy the organ but to cause pain. When it swelled it would pull the cuts apart increasing pain. She stitched them together and said, "These were made for pain. There will be scarring but he should be able to have sex in the future. The swelling with go down and I will stitch the tears in his vagina and anus. He should heal and while it may at times be a bit uncomfortable and his penis may not be as sensitive as before because of scar tissue he should be able to use both organs for sex. Whoever raped him only did enough damage to cause pain and scarring. The vaginal trauma is minimal as well so he should have no problems conceiving or carrying a child in the future. As for the pregnancy...Will he be keeping the child?"

The Doctor replied, "We donnae have a choice. We are not like humans who can abort unwanted young. Our bodies only do so if it is a danger ta our lives or from severe trauma. He will no' want ta give the child away even if there were more o' my people around. A living omega never gives their pup ta another. An omega will accept and raise the pups from a dead omega if they marry an omegaless alpha with pups."

Martha cover Lobus over with a gown and sheet while she let him sleep. She replied, "All right. If you need me to do checkups for him just let me know."

The Doctor rasped, "Thank ye. Would ye mind staying on board for a few days? Until Lobus is healed? Well...physically at least."

Martha replied, "No I don't mind. Do you think my room still exists?"

The Doctor looked to the ceiling and said, "Sexy? Make sure Martha has her room please. She will be staying to take care o' our pup. Now I guess I should introduce you ta the Oswald clan." When they all went to the control room he said, "Jack you all ready know. This short round lady with the inflated eyes here is my mate Clara Oswald. This long legged ginger is our alepha or as ye would understand alpha daughter Amelia. Then this young lady here is Susan. My..."

Martha gasped, "Your granddaughter. I'm so glad you finally found her. It's an honor to finally meet you, Susan. When I was traveling with him he talked about you every so often but he wasn't sure you were still alive."

Susan replied, "I was still on earth. Grandfather apparently forgot I didn't have a TARDIS."

The Doctor replied, "I didnae forget. I just was afraid the daleks that invaded earth had killed you. Ye only have 13 lives total and being surrounded by a bunch o' trigger happy homicidal pepper pots they can go quite quickly."

Susan replied, "As reckless as you are? Definitely but as you can see I am not that reckless. This is still the form I chose at birth."

The Doctor snarked, "Touché, Susan. You have gotten quite sassy living on earth."

Susan deadpanned, "Hmm. No I think it was traveling with you, Barbara and Ian actually. The way you used to pick on stupid apes and banter...I may have picked up a few things along the way."

Clara laughed, "You are SO busted, Theta. Against banter my ass." Then she went into a fit of uncontrollable giggles despite their situation.

The Doctor groaned, "All right. Fine I'm good at banter! I LIKE bantering if it eases tension! Happy? Now I'm going to work on the TARDIS!"

Clara grabbed his hand and finally stopped giggling as she said, "It's all right. I actually like the banter at times. Besides I love you even if you do act like a stodgy old man at times."

Susan replied, "Oh he's lackadaisical as compared to when we Gallifrey. Now THAT form was stodgy and really grumpy, not to mention antisocial. Sorry, grandfather but you were."

The Doctor sighed, "That's because o' the hierarchy.. I was running from it and trying ta make sure ye were protected from being treated like a EXPENDABLE beta as our race determines ye ta be. When I left ye on earth...I knew ye would not be treated as inferior because ye are the SAME "sex" as the apes and ye were smarter than them so ye'd be respected unlike on Gallifrey. Their idea o' sexes is what we call gender. Male or female and as you could function as any other human female in the bedroom except being sterile you would pass easily enough with David as yer husband. Ye just couldnae give him children which isnae uncommon among earth women."

Susan replied, "Regardless of why you left me there...You broke my heart. I love you and would have followed you anywhere."

The Doctor sighed, "Ye think I didnae KNOW that? I wanted ye ta have a life, Susan. Ye deserved that at least. I had never truly been in love until I met Clara but I wanted ye ta be happy and not stuck knocking about with ...an old man...Yet here we are again. Different face for me but still an OLD man."

Susan wrapped her arms around him in a hug and replied, "I am GLAD to be home with you, grandfather. I missed you while you were gone and HOPED every day you would keep your promise and come back for me."

The Doctor hugged her back and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I should have come back sooner." He always regretted not going back like he promised but couldn't do it. If the TARDIS hadn't made the decision for him he never would have been able to go back. He thought this body was able to hide emotions better but ....He was wrong especially not where his family was concerned. Right now he was concerned about his omana more than anything. When he got back to the console room he bashed his hands against the controls in anger until the control panel he was smashing sparked, and exploded causing it to melt. His hands were tore up, bleeding and swelling by time he fell to his knees sobbing in grief. He didn't even care how hurt sexy was after not taking him to Lobus before it happened.

Amelia was the one that found her oman crumbled on the floor sobbing with bleeding and battered hands. It didn't take her long to figure out how he got that way and why . She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his frame and held him while he sobbed into her shoulder. She carded her fingers through his hair like aphan did trying to sooth him.

The Doctor rasped, "Why would she no' take me ta him until after Missy had.....damaged him like this?"

Amelia replied, "I don't know, oman. May it was part of his destiny."

The Doctor croaked, "Ta be raped and beaten by my ex-mate? What purpose could that possibly serve?"

Amelia whispered, "The pup? Maybe the pup he carries is the reason?"

The Doctor whispered, "I hope so because if not...Sexy ripped my heart out for nothing."

Amelia growled, "Either way Missy will pay for this. I swear it, oman." She eventually noticed he had sobbed himself to sleep in her arms. She carefully picked him up and carried him to the med bay where Martha was still waiting for Lobus to waken. She placed him on the bed next to her omeph and said, "Oman...needs his hands treated. Then the console needs some repairs when we can get the chance."

Martha had watched the tall thin alpha walk in carrying her "father" and her eyebrows rose. She said, "You are quite strong."

Amelia replied, "Alphas have ten times a human's strength. Omegas have five times. I can easily carry my omeph without blinking. He weighs about 275lbs as the later years in Rome do appear to have added pounds on him while oman only weighs about 225lbs as he has gain weight from carrying my omeph and myself that he was never able to loose as he went through omega-cession or as you call it menopause."

Martha replied, "You figured that out without a scale? Maybe you should become a physician."

Amelia smirked and replied, "Yes. Time is not the only think we are good at measuring. As for being a physician? I do not know how oman would react to that thought." She took in how abused her omeph was and it was all she could do not to go into an alpha rage over it. She wasn't as good at controlling her emotions as her oman partly because being an alpha she was more aggressive and protective of her family just like her aphan was with them. Even this bastard pup that her omeph was carrying she would protect with her life as it will be family. She just wished it had been created in a better situation than being raped repeatedly during heat by oman's crazy ex-alpha mate! Oh the child would be protected but it will NEVER know it's "Sire" as she will KILL Missy for what she had done to Lobus. 

Martha asked, "Amelia?"

Amelia ground out, "She will pay for this as she has now angered more than oman. She has anger BOTH Oswald alphas and we will rip her to shreds next time we see her! Lobus is a loving and compassionate omega. Want to know the sad part about all of this? He will be a loving oman to this....pup even if he hates the sire. He will not turn it way because it was created out of hate and anger. He will love it as much as he would have a pup born of love! He did not deserve to be beaten, raped and treated like a filthy useless omega whore!"

Martha put her hands up and replied, "I'm not going to argue with you. I feel what this woman did to him is beyond forgivable but I am a doctor. I am only try to give you someone to talk too. I'm beyond sorry this happened but I don't even know who Missy is."

The Doctor croaked, "The Master. Missy is the Master. He took female form."

Martha asked, "You can do that? Change sexes?"

The Doctor croaked, "Genders. We can switch genders."

Martha realized her mistake and replied, "Sorry. Gender. For us they are one in the same."

The Doctor coughed and rasped, "I know. It's all right. I knew what ye meant. Amelia though haven't had much interaction with that part of humans. Lobus would understand but he is sleeping at the moment. He was married ta a human female. I remember that from when I was with...Donna."

Martha cleaned and wrapped his hands in gauze while he talked. She hesitantly asked, "What happened to her?"

The Doctor sighed, "After we saved the earth...her mind couldnae handle the hybrid conversion and her mind was basically...melting. I had ta block every memory from her mind ta save her life. She's on earth back with her family."

Martha placed a hand on his arm and replied, "I'm sorry. I know you loved her."

The Doctor sighed, "She was the closest thing I ever had ta a sister. I miss her but at least I was able ta save her even if she doesnae remember me."

Lobus had woken up right before Martha asked about Donna. He remembered Donna Noble very well even after over 50 years. He croaked, "I'm sorry, oman. She was good for you. I...was rather fond of her myself. If I hadn't known better I would have thought you were brother and sister. You...acted like you were after all."

The Doctor was off the bed and holding his omana's hand in a flash. He asked, "Ye feel any better?"

Lobus coughed and groaned, "I hurt all over but I'm not in agony. The after effects of the torture must have wore off. I...umm.." He looked at Martha and sniffed the air realizing she was a beta.

The Doctor took a second to realized they had never really formally introduced him to Martha. He said, "It's all right, Lobus.....She took care o' ye."

Lobus asked, "She's a Beta? She's not Susan is she? She doesn't smell like her but I have no idea how long we have been apart."

The Doctor chuckled, "No. She's no' Susan. Susan still has the same form.. No this helpful young lady is Martha Jones. She was a companion o' mine right before Donna. She's a 21st century human physician. She's helped me many times." 

Lobus place a hand protectively over his round belly where his pup will grow and looked worriedly at her and then at his oman. He quietly asked, "Is she..safe, oman?"

Martha asked, "Is he all right, Doctor?"

The Doctor placed his hand on his omana's hair and replied, "Aye. She knows ye are my omana and an omega like me. She's a friend. Ye are safe and so is yer pup. I promise." He saw the look of relieve on his pup's face as he nodded and he kissed Lobus' forehead.

Martha asked, "Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "He was asking if ye can be trusted. He doesnae know ye yet and even after all the trauma he's been through his first concern is the pup he now carries. Even though he didnae CONCENT ta carrying this pup he will still protect it above all else because that's the first instinct o' a pupped omega. Even raped and abused omegas will never give up a pup once it is conceived. We will protect that pup at any cost. We cannae simply...decide ta get rid o' it like ye human's can. Our bodies and minds will fight any attempt of abortion. Even when it is dying we cannot abort even though we know in our hearts it will no' survive. In order ta abort a pup the pup must be completely dead inside o' us before our body will abort the pregnancy. It is very traumatic for us ta loose a pup because the pups telepathically bond with us as soon as 4-6 months. A part o' us dies with each one we lose because we can feel and hear them dying." By this point he was to a whisper and tears were running down his cheeks.

Martha placed a hand on his arm and said, "You lost a pup." It wasn't a question. She just somehow knew.

The Doctor wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper and replied, "I...lost many. The master killed most o' my litter that Susan's oman came from when they were children. I felt them die as he beat them ta death...Then my first little with Clara...Missy abducted me and murdered them by torturing me while I still carried them."

Amelia growled, "You never told us we should have had other puplings or that Missy killed them as well, oman."

The Doctor whispered, "It wasnae important. They were dead 2 years before ye were even conceived, Amelia."

Amelia stated, "That's why you were so distant from aphan while I was in your womb and for 4 years after I was whelped. You were still mourning their deaths."

The Doctor croaked, "Aye. I was. Omegas mourn the death o' their pups for years. Only reason ye were conceived was because I went in ta heat again. It doesnae mean I didn't love ye or want ye...I just hadnae moved past loosing the others yet. I probably would have lost them anyway....I was too old ta carry a little o' 4 pups at once in this body." His voice cracked as he again started to cry.

Amelia replied, "Oh, oman." She wrapped her arms around him while he cried yet again.

Lobus said, "I'm sorry too, oman. I'm sorry I caused you more pain."

The Doctor pulled away from Amelia and whipped around on Lobus. He growled, "Don' ye EVER say that! Ye didnae cause me this pain! Missy did and she will pay for what she has done ta ye! We will raise her...bastard pup but will NEVER forgive her for hurting ye like she did."

Lobus stammered, "You're not going to make me leave for dishonoring and disgracing you and aphan?"

The Doctor took Lobus' face between both hands and firmly said, "Look at me, Lobus. Ye are my omana and that's no' going ta change just because ye carry that...crazy woman's bastard pup. Ye are NOT a disgrace or dishonor ta me or yer aphan. If anyone has been disgraced it's ye by her and what she has done including leaving ye unbonded and pupped. This isnae yer fault, Lobus."

Lobus whispered, "I was in heat when she found me....It must be my fault she...mated with me. She said I was asking for like any other unclaimed omega whore in heat. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor firmly replied, "Ye have nothing ta be sorry for. Just because ye were in heat and not bonded doesnae give her the right ta force herself on ye and force ye ta carry her whelp!" By the end of it he was yelling and saw his omana wince. He apologized and kissed Lobus on the forehead before walking out of the room to calm down.

Amelia walked over to her omeph and said, "Oman is right, Lobus."

Lobus snapped, "How would you know?"

Amelia growled, "Have you forgot omeph that I to have a knot of my own? I have been able to control it even around my own mate in heat. Missy could have chosen NOT to rape you. Yes the pheromones do drive an alpha crazy but not to the point they cannot control whether they shove their knot in an unwilling mate! She KNEW what she was doing, Lobus! She was trying to destroy oman by destroying you because he blames himself for what happened to you."

Lobus whispered, "I'm sorry, Amelia. Oman shouldn't blame himself. He wasn't there."

Amelia growled, "That's another thing. The TARDIS REFUSED to take us there to stop it. "

Lobus asked, "Why?"

Amelia sighed, "I don't know. She just refused to listen to oman no matter how hard he tried."

Lobus asked, "Is she angry with me?"

Amelia asked, "Why would you think that?"

Lobus whispered, "I...don not feel her presence in my mind like you. Even Oman and aphan...I haven't felt them either since I came back. They must be angry as well."

Amelia replied, "I can't explain the TARDIS' reluctance but oman is so distraught over what happened I think he's trying spare you the force of his despair and anger at Missy...Aphan she is beyond angry. I think if anyone could kill Missy right now it would be her but she wants to torture the crazy bat first..Me I'd just blow her brains out..13 times if I had too. They are very angry but I assure you it's not because of you. It's because of what was DONE to you."

Lobus sighed and rubbed his belly as his aleph left. He was so lost and even though he didn't want a pup he had accepted that he had no choice and that he must love it like every omega loves their young.

Martha watched the younger omega for a while before saying, "Your family loves you very much. Even Jack was angry over what has happened to you and he's not that easy to fluster..but the Doctor...I have rarely ever seen him so angry and hurt by anything but what that....woman did to you has him beside himself with rage."

Lobus sighed, "I hope you are right and it's not because I disgraced my family." He eventually nodded back to sleep but it wasn't a peaceful one as he was plagued by nightmares.


	23. Donna Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back...No not Missy yet.
> 
> Also I remember reading somewhere that the 10th Doctor told Donna in a book that the use of the word "flipping" was the Tardis' swear circuit kicking in so I just had to use that lol
> 
> If anyone actually knows the book that came out of please let me know. I'd like to cite it and read it sometime :)

Five months later The Doctor could tell Lobus was taking after him. The younger Time Lord was not talking to anyone about what happened to him and other than the pup he was carrying he acted like nothing had happened. He was worried about the boy but he was unsure how to get him to talk and move on as he was the same way. He wound up asking the TARDIS to help him as he didn't want his omana to turn out like himself. Bitter and angry inside while he faked happiness on the outside. The TARDIS helped in the most surprising way. They landed and when he opened the doors he about fell over in shock. He asked, "Why did ye bring me here o' all places?" He didn't get a reply except a mental push. He did as he was told and went to find the person he knew he was here for even if he didn't know why.

Wilf was more than surprised to find a middle-aged man standing on his door step until he saw the blue police box across the street. He hesitantly asked, "Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "Aye, Wilf. It's me again.."

Wilf replied, "Ah...You look a bit different."

The Doctor scrubbed a hand over his face and replied, "Short version...I died saving you, changed my body ta save my life, died again , changed again and here I am."

Wilf sighed, "But what are you doing here?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm here for Donna. The TARDIS brought me here when I asked for help with my omana."

Wilf asked, "Omana? Sorry what's that? Besides I thought you could never fix Donna's memories of you because she'd die."

The Doctor replied, "Sorry. You would look at him as my son. I can't fix her....Oh sexy you are brilliant! I know why she wants me to bring Donna to the TARDIS! Please let me take her. She can be saved with the memories intact."

Wilf stepped aside and replied, "All right but I'm going with you."

The Doctor replied, "Fine. Donna! Donna Noble!"

Donna came out of her room yelling, "Oi! What are you on about old man. Who are ya anyway?"

Wilf replied,, "He's a friend, Donna. We need to go with him. Come along."

Donna replied, "All right, Gramps. Give me a minute a'right?"

The Doctor sighed, "Sure." When they finally got back to the TARDIS everyone was standing around the console trying to find him.

When the door opened Lobus asked, "Oman? Where have you...? Donna Noble?"

The Doctor shooed Wilfred over to the rest of them and said, "Jack? Do ye mind doing what ye did for Clara?"

Jack replied, "All right, Doc. That's how the TARDIS plans to save her life?"

The Doctor replied, "I think that's her plan. Donna? I'm not going to hurt ye. I just need ta look for something in yer mind." He placed his fingers on her temples before she could protest and quickly but carefully searched her mind until he found the thick brick wall he had sealed her memories of him behind. He swallowed as he destroyed the wall praying he was right and pulled out of her mind. He asked, "Donna?"

Donna was suddenly assaulted by memories of traveling with the Doctor and cried. She looked at the middle aged silver haired man standing in front of her who just gave her memories back to her. She saw the concern and kindness in his eyes and suddenly realized it could only be one person. She whispered, "Spaceman?"

The Doctor croak, "Aye, Donna. It's me."

Donna replied, "Your....face has changed...You've regenerated? How long has it been?"

The Doctor rasped, "For me? Over a thousand years. Ye once told me ye wanted ta stay with me forever...Ta do that I need ye ta give the Tardis permission ta change you. She needs ta make ye in ta a Time Lady ta save your life. Ye will have some....physical differences. It's either that or I rebury your memories."

Donna cried, "No. I want to stay with you. I give her permission just so I don't lose you again, spaceman."

The Doctor caught her and lowered her to ground as she started to fall. He looked at Jack as he felt the TARDIS give him a signal she was close enough to death for the change. He yelled, "Now, Jack." He watched as Donna started to glow with Votex energy and then start breathing again. The Doctor asked, "Are you all right?"

Donna snapped her eyes open and looked right at the Doctor. She realized what he mean by changes. She placed a hand over her groin and yelped, "Oi! I've got a penis! Why do I have a flipping penis! This is weird."

The Doctor replied, "It's all right, Donna. You are an alpha Time Lady. All alphas have a penis whether male or female. Ye'll adjust ta it eventually. Clara and my alepha Amelia can help you." He watched Donna pass out unconscious again soon after and asked, "Clara can ye wait for Jack ta wake up? Amelia would carry Donna ta her room please?"

Amelia replied, "Of course, oman."

Lobus stuttered, "May I...stay with her....Take care of her, oman?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Ye may go with them, Lobus."

Lobus replied, "Thank you, oman." He bowed slightly and followed his aleph down the hall. When Donna was settled on the bed in her bedroom Amelia left them and he sat in the chair with his feet propped up on the bed to wait for the young lady wake. He must have nodded off because he woke up to a hard slap on his ankle. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in a flash. He asked, "Can I get you anything, Lady Donna? Food perhaps or a drink?"

Donna saw what looked like her new Doctor asleep in the chair next to her bed but she was surprised he was wearing a Roman Robe and sandals. She smacked his ankle and yelled, "Oi! Spaceman!"

Lobus replied, "Do you wish for me to fetch my oman?"

Donna asked, "Oman? What's that?"

Lobus scratched the back of his neck before replying, "Father. To human he would be father. He's really closer to mother but is male so..."

Donna asked, "Who is you oman? Aren't you the Doctor?"

Lobus stuttered, "No. I'm Lobus...The Doctor is my oman. I will fetch him for you if you want me too, Lady Donna."

Donna suddenly exclaimed, "You are the Roman we saved from Pompeii!"

Lobus replied, "Um...yeah. I'm not Roman though. I'm a Time Lord."

Donna asked, "Your family? Were they like you?"

Lobus replied, "Oh...no. They were completely human. Matella was .....a widow with two children when I married her. We were together for over 30 years. She...thought I was a God from Olympus because I did not age. After living as a human for 50 years I finally understand why they used ta call oman a lonely God."

Donna held out her hand and gently covered the Roman's hoping she didn't misread him. He smiled sadly at her and lifted his palm up for them to clasp hands. She said, "I'm sorry about your family."

Lobus replied, "It's all right. I knew I'd only have then a few years because they were mortal. I just hope Matella's Gods welcomed her into Olympus. She was a good wife and devoted to her Gods. She deserved it if anyone ever did. Irony was after you saved us the household Gods were you and oman. The Gods Spartacus. Sister and Brother from the Stars that took pity on saved us from Death."

Donna laughed, "Are you kidding? Me a God?"

Lobus chuckled, "Yep. I made the plaque myself out of respect for their beliefs and encouraged then to respect their Gods. You are the DoctorDonna after all so is it really that hard to believe that one family would worship you?"

Donna replied, "I...guess it's not that odd when you put it like that."

Lobus replied, "No..Sexy? Could you summon oman please?" When Donna smacked him he yelped, "What was that for?"

Donna replied, "Sexy? Are you hitting on me or or something?"

Lobus stammered, "No...Sexy is what oman calls the TARDIS. We all call her that because we grew up on her. Sorry. I thought you knew that."

Donna replied, "Oh..Sorry I hit you. No.. He must have started that after I ...left."

Lobus replied, "It's all right..It only hurt a little. More surprising than anything else. Only other lady that hits that I know is aphan. She hauls off and whacks oman when he's being an idiot."

The Doctor came into the room and replied, "Oh this one hits. Hit me twice in the same day when we first met and a few times after that."

Lobus got off the bed and said, "I'll go fetch you some food, Lady Donna...Oman." He then bowed before leaving the room and went to get her something to eat. He knew he should eat something himself for his pup's sake if not himself. He was absently rubbing a hand over his baby bump when Amelia found him. He looked at hearing his name and replied, "Oh. Hello, aleph. Sorry I was thinking. I need to get Lady Donna something to eat. I was think about what she might like."

Amelia replied, "You could ask the TARDIS. She might remember what Donna used to eat. Also you should eat something. You are eating for two now, remember?" She gently place a hand on her omeph's belly and smiled as she felt the pup kick a few times. She kissed his cheek before getting a cup of tea. She said, "You pup is very lively, Lobus. You should feel it'd thought by now."

Lobus replied, "I..do. I just don't share it with everyone. I talk to oman sometimes but ..."

Amelia sighed, "We are still too angry with the pup's sire so don't wish to speak to us about it."

Lobus sighed, "She doesn't say much anyway."

Amelia exclaimed, "A girl? That's wonderful. I wonder what sex she will be?"

Lobus replied, "If you'll excuse me I need to take these to Lady Donna before they are cold." He bowed and left the room carrying a tray with tea, soup and a sandwich. 

Donna asked, " I've used to wonder if you ever found out who River Song was, Doctor."

The Doctor sat in the chair across from her and replied, "Aye. She was my future wife. She was also supposed ta kill me. That's how we met actually...She was trying to kill me. She was the daughter ofa married couple that were my companions for quite a while. She was conceived on the TARDIS. The old girl decided ta make her a Time Lady."

Donna replied, "Of Course you couldn't have a normal wife could ya? That'd probably be too boring for ya."

The Doctor shrugged and replied, "I 'ave a normal wife now. She was a normal human like ye were."

Donna asked, "So she's a Time Lady now too?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh Aye. She the aphan o' my two pups."

Donna replied, "Huh?"

Lobus walked into the room and answered, "He means She is our mother based by her gender. Pups are children. The pups are me and my sister or aleph. Alphas sire young though while omegas carry the young regardless of their gender. So technically he is our mother and aphan is our father even though the genders are reversed."

Donna asked, "Are you saying that the Doctor is actually your..mum? How is that even possible?"

Lobus replied, "Yes. He is an omega. Omegas have both genitals if they are male but only the "female" parts are fertile. When an omega is knotted by an alpha...they lock together. Alphas are the sires and their "male" parts work as they have the knot needed to lock them together with the omega and create young that the omegas carry and whelp...sorry give birth too."

Donna replied, "All right. So...I am an alpha then? I have a flipping penis so I need to find an omega if I ever want a husband? Or should I look for a flipping wife?"

Lobus nodded and set the tray down on the bedside table. He replied, "Yes that is how it usually is done but if you were to chose a human for example it would be different. As for gender..You can mate with either a male or female omega or a beta human female."

Donna yelled, "No kidding..How do I explain a flipping penis?! Why do I even have one?"

The Doctor replied, "The TARDIS chose yer sex based on yer personality. Ye like my Clara are really bossy and aggressive at times so she thought ye should be an alpha. Oh that and ye both like ta slap me and...apparently Lobus now. For ye anyway."

Lobus said, "If ye are uncomfortable being a female with a penis...You could always regenerate into a man when the time comes."

Donna sighed, "I guess I could do that. Although that would probably be even weirder than just having a pair of flipping tits and a flipping penis. I'm a flipping Transsexual!"

Lobus replied, "That is the closest term humans have, yes. It's a bit more complicated but it will do. Imagine being a male omega having both a vagina and a penis. There simply is no term in the human language for that as far as I know." 

The Doctor looked at the door and found Wilf standing there and said, "Ah, Wilf. She's awake and back to normal. She may need ta rest a bit more but I think her change is complete. She's going ta be just fine."

Wilf took the Doctor's spot in the chair by Donna's bed and said, "I'm so glad you are back to normal. I missed who you were with the Doctor here. You are good for each other."

Donna asked, "So you don't mind if I stay with him, gramps?"

Wilf smiled and replied, "No. I don't. I just ask that you come back and visit me every so often."

Donna replied, "I'll always come back to see you. I'll miss you."

The Doctor pulled out a pad and pen. He wrote on it and handed to Wilf. He said, "If you don't want to stay with us this is my number to the TARDIS. I'll also make sure Donna's phone is able to get a signal in case you need her."

Wilf took the paper and replied, "Thank you, Doctor. I just want her to be happy. If being with you makes her happy then I'm glad she is like you now."

The Doctor replied, "About that. I should tell ye that if she dies in this body..She will regenerate. That means if ye are still alive then she will wear a different face."

Wilfred replied, "I would just like some warning to prepare Sylvia before you come to visit if she changes."

The Doctor replied, "I think that's fair enough."

Wilf asked, "Do you want to come get some of her things? Or do you want me to bring them?"

Donna said, "I'll go."

Lobus said, "I'll go with you if that's all right, Lady Donna."

Donna replied, "All right."

Lobus found himself following behind Donna and Wilf a few hours later wearing 20th century clothes in order to try and fit in but he had lived in Ancient Rome too long. He was very uncomfortable in trousers and a jumper but oman was right when he told him he needed to try and not draw any more attention than necessary. He unfortunately met Sylvia as well as he was carrying her suitcases out of the bedroom.

Sylvia said, "Who are you then?"

Donna came out of the bedroom carry a couple smaller bags and yelled, "Oi! Leave him alone mum. He's my friend. I'm going to be traveling with his family for a while. Lobus this is my mum, Sylvia."

Sylvia groaned, "God not another one. This was isn't even young, and he's fat too. Couldn't you find be better one to run off with like the skinny bloke a few years ago?"

Donna snapped, "You mean the Doctor? Oh yes mum I remember my time on the TARDIS and I am going back. The Doctor fixed me. I am like him now."

Sylvia asked, "Who's this then?"

Donna snapped, "This is Lobus. He is the Doctor's son if you must know!"

Sylvia sputtered, "He was only in his 30's how can this be his son?"

Lobus groaned, "We are not like you. We are NOT human. We take human for the most part but we are NOT humans. We just pass as them very well. We are in actually ALIENS. We can chose just about any humanoid form but my "father" chooses human form as do his "children" because that was the form we took at birth. As for How I am his son...My "father " is over 2000 years old and has had 13 forms since his birth. Just because he may look like a young man doesn't mean he is one. Now I know why so many nonhumans call you stupid apes."

Donna said, "That's enough, Lobus."

Lobus stammered, "Sorry, Lady Donna. I will take these bags to the TARDIS." He bowed and left carrying the bags hoping she would soon follow.

Donna said, "Excuse me I have a ship to catch. I'll see you later, gramps."

Wilf replied, "All right. Be careful and take care."

Donna replied, "I will." She kissed his cheek and left her speechless mother standing there.


	24. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna find out something she didn't expect and can't understand Lobus reaction when she asks the wrong questing

When Donna got on the TARDIS she called, "Lobus? I'm sorry my mum made you angry."

Lobus had taken Donna's clothes to her room and came back out to sit in his oman's chair in the control room. He answered, "I's all right. I was out of line. I beg you forgiveness for my loose tongue, Lady Donna."

Donna looked around the control room until she finally noticed the chubby Time Lord sitting in a wingback chair on the upper level. She started up to him and sat on the top step next to the chair and replied, "No. You have every right to defend your family. I doubt mum could ever understand the regeneration ability even if it happened right in front of her. Still doesn't give her the right to say those things though."

Lobus chuckled, "That dense?"

Donna laughed, "Yeah but mostly way to closed minded. Gramps accepts this stuff because he all ready believed in aliens. She really freak out if she saw me naked now that I have a penis. She faint dead away in horror."

Lobus shrugged and replied, "Maybe I should have let Jack or Amelia go instead. I'm not really much to look at now. I look almost as old as oman only I'm fatter."

Donna replied, "Oh please. You're not that old looking. you look to be maybe 40. I'm 36 so it's not that big of a difference. As for being fat...So What if you are rather soft and pudgy? There's nothing wrong with you. Look at me. I'm not thin either. I have a fairly flat belly but my hips are flipping huge!"

Lobus replied, "But your boobs offset you hips nicely. Sorry. Shouldn't have said that."

Donna laughed, "Most people I'd smack for a remark like that but I don't mind you being blunt and crude as much. I think I like you, Lobus. You are very different that the men I've known. Other than the Doctor you are the first man I met who wasn't trying to get in my knickers."

Lobus sighed, "I'm an omega...We are the ones that get fat with pups not alphas. In all honesty...I'm not interested in mating right now but if I ever chose a mate I'd want it to be someone like you, Lady Donna. In some ways you remind me of my beloved Matella. She was kind and compassionate like you are. I could fall in love with you. ow." He placed a hand and felt his pup kicking. He thought, 'I see you are awake.'

The pup replied, 'yes, oman. story? Who she oman?'

Lobus thought, 'in a bit. Not time for bed yet. Ah that's Donna.' He looked up into the concerned eyes of Donna. He hadn't felt her presence until his pup mentioned her.

Donna placed a hand over Lobus' resting on his belly and suddenly was hearing two minds. One was obviously Lobus but the other sounded like a child. When he finally looked at her she asked, "Lobus? Are you all right? You said ow and I thought you hurt yourself." She remembered the Doctor sharing the Ood song in her mind so she knew it was telepathy but wasn't aware she could be able to use it.

Lobus replied, "Aye. Ye are telepathic as well now. You will need to learn how to put up walls so you don't advertise how you feel about things. I felt you anger at your mother. I just didn't want to be rude."

Donna asked, "Oh Who is the um child?"

Lobus sighed, "My pup."

Donna asked, "Why haven't I met her yet?"

Lobus replied, "You just did. You won't get to formally meet her for about another 6 months."

Donna asked, "Does she not live on the TARDIS?"

Lobus sighed, "Depends on how you look at it, Lady Donna."

Donna replied, "What does that mean? Please stop calling me that. Just Donna is fine."

Lobus took her hand and placed it where his had been and thought, 'Kick for her.'

Donna was confused until she felt a kick and then another against her hand. She gasped, "OH MY GOD. She's...Your..."

Lobus replied, "Inside of me? Yes. I am carrying a pup, Donna."

Donna exclaimed, "WOW. Then you really are an...omega right?"

Lobus replied, "Yes. I am an omega. Did mention it a little while ago."

Donna asked, "Which one is your..alpha?" She noticed the shiver that went through him.

Lobus coldly replied, "I don't have an alpha. I am unbonded. Excuse me." He got out of the chair and stormed to his bedroom before falling on the bed sobbing.

Donna not knowing what she did wrong yell, "I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. It was a bad assumption." She eventually ran into Jack in the library and asked, "Why does Lobus not have an alpha?"

Jack flinched and sighed, "Why do you want to know that?"

Donna sighed, "Because he is carrying a child and when I asked him about his alpha he stormed away. I just assumed he'd have one if he was pregnant but I wasn't trying to make him angry. I've seen a lot of relationships go bad."

Jack sighed, "Look...I can't tell you what happened but I will tell you he has no alpha. An alpha did get him pregnant but there was more to it than that. It is his story to tell. I will tell you this. To be an unbonded pregnant omega is a terrible disgrace in Time Lord society. Lobus would have been driven to a brothel to be used as a whore for this from what the Doctor told me. He left Gallifrey because of how they mistreated omegas and betas. He doesn't care about what happened well...Not about Lobus being pupped anyway. He still loves Lobus and will never desert him but his own people will not think the same way. Lobus learned about Gallifrey law as he grew up so he knows what they think about his situation. The only way to fix it is if the alpha who sired the pup bonds with him which The Doctor will NEVER allow or if another alpha will bond with him by his next heat and claim they are the pup's sire. Thusly freeing him of the stigma."

Donna asked, "But how many alphas are left other than Clara and Amelia?"

Jack sighed, "Only 2. The bitch that sired the pup.....and you."

Donna stammered, "But...I'm....nothing special... I wouldn't be good enough for the Doctor's son..."

The Doctor came into the room after hearing most of that. He said, "Oh Donna Noble ye are the most important woman in the universe. Aye I would give ye my blessing if ye bonded with my omana. Ye ARE more than good enough ta be my alpha-in-law. Ye...were my best friend in my 10th form and still are my friend. Even 2 different forms after that. Ye are also the best sister I have ever had and I truly love ye for that, Donna Noble o' Earth. The DoctorDonna. Welcome home." He clasped her hands and smiled sadly at her. When she flung her arms around his neck he hesitantly hugged her back.

Donna said, "I don't know if I can love him like that. I like him but.."

The Doctor replied, "It's all right. Get to know him. The real him. Not what he shows to everyone else. He is sadly becoming like me. Hiding the pain behind sass and humor. I donae want him ta be like me. Ye helped me, Donna. I think ye can help him. Even if it is just as his best friend. We BOTH need ye here. If ye donnae fall in love then I won't be angry with ye. But ye never know unless ye try."

Donna replied, "All right. I'll try, spaceman."

The Doctor whispered, "Thank ye. That means so much."


	25. And More Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Gallifrey? Also there's a surprise..

The Doctor left the library and went to Lobus' room where he found his son crying. He came in a leaving the door slightly ajar. He noticed Lobus was holding a framed picture of Donna from when she was wearing the Roman dress from Pompeii. He knew the TARDIS had to have given it to the younger man after he came back. Lobus' room was set up like an Ancient Roman villa bedroom because that was when Lobus was the happiest. 

Lobus whispered, "Why does love HURT so much, oman?"

The Doctor had his suspicions but now they were confirmed. Lobus was in love with Donna Noble. He sighed, "How long?"

Lobus sniffed, "Since Pompeii. I loved Matella dearly but I felt the same for HER. I don't understand why I was so drawn to her but I wanted...WANT to spend my lives with her and grow fat with HER pups. Is that wrong, oman?"

The Doctor sat next to his son and pulled the grieving young man against his shoulder. He sighed, "No. Ye did the right thing and stayed with Matella until she died. Ye didn't act on yer desire. Ye are free ta pursue whomever ye wish ta now."

Lobus cried, "No. There's no way she'll want an omega whore that's carrying yer ex-mate's spawn!"

The Doctor rarely physically lashed out but he smacked his pup across the face as the stood staring at each other. He yelled, "It wasnae yer fault! Missy is INSANE! Ye didnae deserve this but we have ta live with it!"

Lobus yelled, "On Gallifrey they would have forced you to give me to a brothel! I am not good enough to ever bond because I carry a bastard child!"

The Doctor yelled, "We are NOT on bloody Gallifrey! This short o' bullshit is why I LEFT Gallifrey! I refuse ta send MY pup away because he carries an bastard pup because he was RAPED!"

Donna had just walked into the room on the word raped and gasped, "Lobus? You..were raped? That's why you are pregnant?"

Lobus fell defeated to sit on the bed and whispered, "Yes. I was tortured, raped and beaten by Susan's grandaphan. Tell her oman. I can't.."

The Doctor sighed, "About 50 years after we met him on Pompeii..The Master...My first mate found him when he was in heat. He then proceeded to torture, rape and beat him as my punishment for bonding with Clara. The...bastard pup he carries is the Master's as he was trying to destroy my family. He thought I'd adhere ta the rules and throw Lobus out because he is pregnant and unbonded."

Donna asked, "Why are your people even like that if you are so smart?"

Lobus bitterly laughed, "The high and mighty Time Lords that are so much better than the silly lesser races. Bunch of hypocritical bastards the lot of them! I'm glad they are gone!"

The Doctor snapped, " Lobus Caecilius Oswald! They are still your people!"

Lobus yelled, "No! I am a half breed! I am only HALF Gallifreyan! Which is another forbidden thing on Gallifrey! They will NEVER accept me anyway!"

Donna asked, "What?"

The Doctor scrubbed his face with his hand and sighed, "Before the Time War it was forbidden for a Gallifreyan ta mate with another race."

Donna asked, "Why?"

The Doctor sighed, "Because everyone else was inferior and they didn't want ta...muddy the waters with lesser races. We were supposed ta be above everyone else."

Lobus snapped, "Well..We see how well that worked out don't we, oman?"

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. We did, Lobus. Regardless o' whether I agree with them or not..They are still my people. I hated how they were and much of what they stood for but I am still a child o' Gallifrey. I'd never live there with my family because ye are right...They would treat ye like dirt because ye are half human even though ye are a full Time Lord. Ye weren't granted it by the high council o' Gallifrey. No ye would never be accepted on Gallifrey..Ye are not their idea o' a perfect docile omega. Ye are pupped out o' bonding and ye were married ta a human and lived on earth for 50 years. None o' ye would be accepted by them because while ye are Time Lords...Ye are no' Gallifreyan Time Lords which makes ye inferior and unworthy of it. But ye know what? I donnae CARE. Everyone on MY TARDIS is my family and ta hell with the Time Lords and their rules!"

Donna replied, "You lot aren't so smart after all are ya? I mean yeah you got brains but when it comes to relationships you flipping suck at them. The only saving grace you lot here have is that you spaceman spent most of you bloody life around us silly humans, Clara and Jack being humans like me and Lobus being married to a human."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Susan also had married a human and lived on earth for about as long as Lobus did. The only one with little human contact is Amelia. She prefers to learn by reading but she needs more interactions with other beings other than us. On Gallifrey we never had much interaction with non-Gallifreyans because anyone not born on the plane were forbidden from visiting. If a Gallifreyan had the audacity to mate with a lesser species they were exiled and their "spawn" could never meet their Gallifreyan relatives. I was called a renegade because I defied their laws and traveled with humans showing them things I wasnae supposed ta show them. Until Clara I had not bonded with anyone other than the Master so I wasnae exiled but they still rather I not exist. Granted I did mate with a couple companions but because I am sterile when mating with human females I never got them pregnant. The only male I mated with was Jack who i also an omega so we were safe as well. Why I am even telling ye this I have no idea but in short now that I have bonded and had pups with a non-Gallifreyan...I would be exiled anyway and so would anyone here. Even Susan because she's a beta and thusly illegally became a Time Lady. Beta's cannae produced young and being a Time Lord is only allowed ta those that BREED."

Donna asked, "How did she become one then?"

The Doctor replied, "I....lied. I told them she was a omega on heat and scent suppressants. We chose a certain time every year that she would come home for her "heats" so the council didn't ask questions. Even omegas on heat suppressants are required by law to have a heat once a year. By time they granted her regenerations and she graduated the academy it was to late. I got her out of their before they could figure it out. If they had figured it out they would have destroyed her."

Donna asked, "Why did you do it then?"

The Doctor whispered, "She was all I had left, Donna. The Master killed most o' my pups and her oman and aphan were killed by Daleks. I wasnae going ta let them punish her because she was a beta. Even...if it cost us everything....She was going to know what it was to be accepted. Betas are little more than servants, expendable soldiers, whores, and grunts. The ones that chose a mate early on escaped being put in a brothel. Betas make the perfect whores, Donna. They cannae get pupped so they can be mated every day all year. Many an alpha would go to them when their omega was in heat and they didnae wish for more pups...leaving their omega ta suffer alone while they slaked their thirst on a beta whore until the omega was out of heat. We may be intelligently smarter than ye are Donna but sexually we are even more feral than ye. Alphas are controlled by their knot unless they learn ta suppress it, omegas are bred for being a brood mare, and betas...best whore on Gallifrey."

Donna asked, "What about the omega..."

The Doctor replied, "Whores? Oh they are treated even worse than Betas because they shouldn't be there. How an omega gets there is if they mate during a heat outside of their bonding heat and get pupped which almost always happens. Arranged relationships on Gallifrey requires ye ta no get pupped before yer bonding heat. Usually it is ignored because the betrothed pair tend ta mate before they bond and the alpha accepts responsibility. The problem comes in when the omega has not been with their betrothed. They mated with another alpha during their heat. Which Raped by a feral alpha is also included in that clump. Whether they mated by choice or force it's the omegas fault. Then the betrothal is off and the omega is believed ta be a slut that can't stop spreading their legs for any alpha that will knot them. They will then be put into a brothel so they can have all the alpha knots they want. If they get pupped again...well who cares? The alphas can pretend the omega they are "mating" with is fat with their pup while they are knotting them. Hell maybe it is their pup because no one cares how many mate with an omega whore in heat. I will NOT allow my pup ta deal with that life. Even if my home isnae lost ta time." He sat on the edge of Lobus' bed and put his head in his hands. No He would protect Lobus like he had protected Susan.

Lobus croaked, "We are always the ones who draw the alphas even if we say it was rape. We are called liars because an omega in heat always wants to be filled by an alphas knot. We are asking for it constantly and the only way to control us is to bond us before we get pupped."

Donna wrapped her arms around the Doctor's shoulders and said, "It's all right. We won't let that happen. Even if you do find Gallifrey again. That's a promise, spaceman. Now why don't we all go somewhere safe and relaxing for a bit?"

The Doctor looked at her and knew that was her way of telling him she would handle Lobus so he nodded and went out to find somewhere relaxing.

Donna sat next to Lobus and held out her hand and waited. After some hesitation she felt him take it. She said, "I don't care that you are not married and pregnant, Lobus. I'm a human and in my time that isn't that big of a sin anymore. I am sorry I brought up bad memories by asking about it's...sire. You are my friend now and I just want to be here for you. Think of me as your girlfriend you tell everything too." She heard him snort and kissed his cheek. She was surprised when he pulled her hand as he laid down in the bed. She crawled up next to him and soon had her arms full of a hormonal sobbing Time Lord. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

Lobus sobbed until he ran out of tears with his head pillowed on Donna's right breast. He missed the kind touch of a female so much. Matella used to hold him like this at night sometimes after they made love. He went to back away and her arms tightened so he stopped trying. He sighed, "Your breasts are such a comfortable pillow."

Donna laughed, "You just rest my pot bellied bear."

Lobus murmured, "Thank you, Matella." He didn't even realize that they exchanged the very words Matella and him had exchanged before he fell asleep. As he slept it finally registered in his mind as he seemed to be in a dream. He saw Matella and ran over to her and hugged her. He asked, "Am I dreaming?"

Matella replied, "Yes and no. You are dreaming but I am still with you my love. The body I now inhabit is holding you."

Lobus gasped, "Donna? You are Donna now?"

Matella replied, "Yes. After I died..I did not wish to leave you alone. Since I had believed you were a God I knew you'd be lonely. I chose reincarnation over and over until I finally met the Doctor that led me back to you. Imagine my surprise seeing you with my original body in Pompeii when it had been thousands of years since I had last seen you. In all that time I never stopped loving you. Seeing you woke up my memories of us but then the Doctor locked everything away and I forgot. Then he came back and you are with him. With this new gift I can commune with you as our bodies sleep. Donna as you call me now will not remember this dream or that she carries the spirit of your long dead wife."

Lobus whispered, "I missed you so much but I love Donna now. I..."

Matella chuckled, "That is all right. If you love Donna then you love me as well because we are the same soul just a different body. Besides this time you will not lose me to death for a very long time to come. The body will change but I will still be by your side. I can also give you children now. Oh I don't understand it but I accept that I have to make you pregnant for us to have children now. I also accept that you are all ready carrying a child. I believe it is a girl?"

Lobus watched her place a hand on his pregnant belly and stammered, "Yes. It's a girl. Won't know the sex until she is born. My oman's race...this is frowned upon by them. A pup outside of bonding."

Matella replied, "It is not your fault. You did not chose to mate if I understand correctly?"

Lobus sighed, "No but the Time Lords don't care how it happened. I'd still be punished even though it was against my will. Gallifrey Law doesn't care as it is run and written by alphas."

Matella replied, "Your father doesn't care about the laws of his people so do not fret so much husband. Everything will be fine. I must go now. I believe Donna is waking up. I'll be here if you need me, my love."

Lobus whispered, "Thank you, Matella." When she had finally disappeared he went back to a dreamless sleep.


	26. Granmdparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobus gets a few surprises.

The next time Lobus managed to fall asleep he found Metella waiting for him as before. He said, "Sometimes I wonder how my Oman would react about my pup if he was on Gallifrey."

Matella replied, "Your father doesn't care about the laws of his people. You are his child regardless of the law. He didn't forsake you before nor will he now. I can feel his thoughts at times...I do not understand it but it is very insightful and I feel blessed to be able to have this gift of the Gods."

Lobus whispered, "We are not Gods. We are an technologically advanced alien race. Correction...My Oman is and I am a half breed or as his people say...I am only a lowly HYBRID. Too smart for humans and too dumb for Gallifreyans."

Matella placed a hand against his cheek and replied, "He never told you?"

Lobus asked, "Told me what?"

Matella replied, "Why he was so disliked among his people. Why he ran away and was treated like he was an outsider by the ruling caste."

Lobus stammered, "I...don't understand."

Matella replied, "Ask your father about HIS mother, Lobus. He told Donna about his life on Gallifrey. It's isn't my place to tell you such things but ask him...He may tell you."

Lobus sighed, "All right. I will. I doubt he'll tell me but I'll ask."

Matella replied, "Just remember that all of them love you very much. Don't forget that I always will too. Until another time, my beloved."

Lobus watched Matella fade away as he woke up and awkwardly sat up in bed before going to seek his Oman. He finally found the older Time lord in the council room sitting in his wing back chair in the dark.

The Doctor felt a presence and knew his omana was in a state of confusion. He sighed, "Anything I can help ye with, Lobus?"

Lobus stammered, "Well...I was wondering if you might be willing to tell me about Grandoman and Grandaphan."

The Doctor scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Aye. I suppose I should tell ye about yer grandmother and grandaphan."

Lobus asked, "Grandmother?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye."

Lobus asked, "That means she was a beta...Beta's can't bear pups."

The Doctor slowly stood up and started walking down the stairs and slowly replied, "They can if they are human."

Lobus gasped, "She was.."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. My mam was human, Lobus. I am a bloody HYBRID. Just like ye and yer Aleph are. My...Aphan was a renegade Time Lord that fell in love with a beautiful human woman named Catherine...Her parents were no' very understanding when their grandson was a hermaphrodite as they called me. I was unaccepted by them because they wanted mam ta pick a gender and remove my other genitals. I learned very quickly how to fake being a male and to make sure no one ever saw me naked or knew what I was. My mam died when I was 8 years old and my aphan took me back ta Gallifrey to enroll me in the academy. I didnae want ta be there and I was made fun of because I was different than the others and mourning my mam's death. They thought I was weak and pathetic. I was bonded ta the master and started a family. The Master killed every pup but one in anger at me so I hid with my pup.. I graduated but not with very good marks because I was half human. My aphan was sentenced ta losing the rest o' his regenerations and exile for mating outside o' his race. I was nearly finished with the academy when they found out I was half human. They couldn't not let me finish...You see...Hybrids aren't allowed in the academy but we couldn't be thrown out if we were found to be one after enrollment even through deceit. That was how I got Susan into the academy...I lied about her gender so they couldn't throw her out if they found out she was a lowly useless beta. As for my aphan... I went with him after I graduated to live with the exiles outside the city...Changed my name to the Doctor and helped the exiles. I didn't run away until after he died because I respected him.... even if he cursed me ta being hated by his people. He was my....aphan. I wouldnae desert him...I...couldn't....I loved him.." By this time he had sat on the stairs and was sobbing.

Lobus wrapped his arms awkwardly around his Oman and replied, "I'm sure you did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you distress, Oman."

The Doctor wiped the tears away with his thumb and rasped, "Nay. Ye deserve ta know. It just brings up bad memories. It's no' yer fault. Ye donnae be afraid ta ask me anything, Lobus. I may no' be good at saying it laddie but I love ye very much. Ye an yer aleph are the best thing ta happen ta me in a very long time. Before I met Clara...I thought I'd be alone until the body I was in then finally died. My Clara got them ta grant me a new set o' lives and then after a few miscommunications she became my mate. Then she gave me two wonderful pups."

Lobus replied, "But I have disgraced you. Gallifreyan law.."

The Doctor toward Lobus and placed his hands on either side of the younger man's baby mound. He growled, "I donnae give a DAMN about Gallifreyan law! Gallifrey is gone! Lost Rassillon knows where and I donnae care. I will not have MY family especially no' my beautiful pup persecuted by a bunch o' stodgy hypocrites! I will give up my lives fer ye, Lobus. I'd let them sentence me ta death before I'd let them hurt ye or the pup ye carry. This wasnae yer fault...It was meant ta be a fixed point in time. I'm no' happy how I'm getting my first grandpup but I'll be damned if I'm going ta let ANYONE o' my people hurt it or it's Oman. I will DIE first. Do ye understand?" He closed his eyes and linked with the pup sending the message 'I will keep ye safe, lassie. I promise.'

Lobus felt the agitated pup calm down at his Oman mind touching her and whispered, "Thank you, Oman."

The Doctor thought 'I love both o' ye, Lobus. Ye are my future and I will do anything ta protect it. I will give all my lives to protect MY family. Just remember that my pup.' He then severed the link and pulled away from his pup. He said, "How are ye and Donna getting along?"

Lobus replied, "I love her, Oman. I think she is fond of me but I'm not sure how much yet."

The Doctor replied, "She'll come around. Ye are quite the charmer when ye want ta be. Ye are much more loving, kind, and romantic than I am. I'm lucky yer aphan loved this grumpy old man."

Lobus wrapped his arms around his awkward Oman and replied, "Aphan adores you. She always will or she wouldn't have bound her existence to you. You know that."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. I know but it still amazes me."He sat there in his omana's arms for a few minutes before standing up and going and working equations on the chalk board.

Lobus said, "Thank you for telling me about grandmother."

The Doctor replied, "No need ta thank me. Ye needed ta know sooner or later anyway, laddie. Ye are my pup after all."

Lobus just smiled and shook his head. His Oman could go from sentimental to indifferent in the blink of an eye. He also knew to most he came off as cold and aloof. Aphan was the one that dampened his Oman's inability to deal with people. He was grateful he may have gotten Oman's looks but not his personality. He went back to his room and found Donna sitting up on the bed.

Donna asked, "Where were you, spaceboy?"

Lobus replied, "I needed to talk to Oman. I had a few questions about grandmother. I know that she was a beta human. That like me my Oman is a hybrid. Not sure if that is comforting or not but I now understand things better than before at least."

Donna replied, "Oh. I was just worried that you had done something stupid."

Lobus replied, "No..It is pointless for a Time Lord to commit suicide....We always come back and have to do it again until we run out of lives...Oman said we can refuse to regenerate but you need to be skilled enough to suppress it until it's too late to return. Besides I have my pup to think about. If this body dies before I whelp so will my pup because she won't be able to survive the energy surging through my body to renew me. I may not have wanted to get pupped but I still love my pup. It's an omega trait. Welfare of our unborn pups always come first."

Donna replied, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'm getting used to you and don't want to have to deal with a new face yet. I'm still dealing with spaceman out there changing his face."

Lobus smiled and replied, "He is a bit rough around the edges but he still has a soft spot for you. I could see it the first time I saw you with him. You are the sister he never had. He loves you very much."

Donna replied, "Well I'm still mad at him for blocking my memories. Why couldn't he just make me a Time lady then?"

Lobus replied, "He didn't know it could be done until much later when Aphan became one. It was something that had never been done because the high council controlled it before Gallifrey was lost. Oman had no idea a TARDIS could make that choice."

Donna sighed, "Oh."

Lobus replied, "It's all right. Just so you realize he did what he thought was best for you at the time." He came in the room and sat next to her on his bed and hesitantly held his hand out and sighed in relief when she took it. 

Donna asked, "How's the baby doing?"

Lobus chuckled, "Oh she's fine. Does summersaults on my bladder all the time. She's a little chatterbox too when she's awake."

Donna replied, "I'm glad she's doing good. I'm still adjusting to the male carrying the baby."

Lobus sadly replied, "Sooner or later you'll find a mate and it won't matter once they are carrying your pups."

Donna asked, "Lobus? Would you permit me to court you?"

Lobus coughed, "Why me? I'm just an unbonded omega whore. I don't deserve the great DoctorDonna." 

Donna replied, "Because I want to court you. I am still a human by nature. We don't care about that sort of thing anymore. I don't anyway. I'm only concerned with the fact that I like you and find you attractive. Also we seem to get along fairly well. So...May I court you?"

Lobus replied, "If that is what you wish then I am all right with it. I assume you have spoken to oman?"

Donna replied, "Yes. He was all right with the idea of us together."

Lobus meekly replied, "Very well, DoctorDonna. I accept your request." He was surprised when she kissed his cheek and gently pushed him back on the bed where he promptly fell asleep holding her hand still.


	27. It's not over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy's not done with terrorizing the Oswald family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Non con and minor description of torture

Clara went looking for the Doctor and couldn't find him on the TARDIS. She ran into Lobus and asked, "Have you seen Theta? I can't find him anywhere."

Lobus replied, "No, Aphan. I haven't seen Oman lately. He was last in the console room when I saw him. Try your link. He will answer if he wishes you to find him."

Clara replied, "Thank you, Lobus. How are you and our grandpup doing?"

Lobus replied, "We are fine, Aphan. Donna is courting me now and may wish to bond with me during my next heat."

Clara replied, "I thought there was something going on with you two. I'm glad you are finding happiness in each other. You have my blessing, Lobus."

Lobus blushed and replied, "Thank you, Aphan. Forgive me but I promised Donna a cup of tea and Jammie Dodgers? Whatever they are."

Clara chuckled as her heavily pregnant Omega son waddled off in search of the kitchen. Lobus was just as doting on his alpha as his Oman is to her. She reach out on her link for her mate. She thought, 'Theta? Where are you?'

The Doctor was trying to meditate on the roof of the TARDIS as they floated in space when he felt the nudge of his mate's link. He thought, 'I am meditating, Clara.'

Clara thought, 'What's wrong? You have ADHD for God's sake. You never meditate unless you are seriously bothered by something. '

The Doctor thought, 'I...I'm worried about Lobus.'

Clara thought, 'Why? He's happy and the pup is fine. Donna is courting him. What is there to worry about?'

The Doctor thought, 'Missy. She's not done with him. I can sense it. Our heartache is no' ended yet, my Clara. I'm just unsure as ta what she will do.'

Clara thought, 'Will you please come back inside? It worries me when you go on the roof in space.'

The Doctor thought, 'Very well. I'll be in shortly.' He climbed off the roof and went back in the doors. He was immediately assaulted by a relieved Clara wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. When they pulled apart he asked, "Whut was that for?"

Clara replied, "I was worried something happened to you when I couldn't find you."

The Doctor caressed her face and replied, "When something happens no matter if we are together or no'....ye will know it. Ye'll feel every time I die and regenerate....even my last death ye will feel. Ye will feel my pain and suffering...Then my confusing for days after I change. It is the curse o' being completely mated ta a Time Lord, Clara."

Clara gasped, "That means..."

The Doctor sighed, "That I will feel yers as well? Aye, my Clara. I will and I will die a little inside with every one o'yers until there will be none left for me ta wait for. It's both a gift and a curse. Knowing when the love o' yer life breathes their last breath. With every regeneration ye have I will dread the next because it means ye are one life closer ta leaving me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I would burn the universe to save you. I would destroy planets if it would keep you with me."

Clara replied, "I know you would. That's what scared me about being human. When I finally did die...You'd never accept it. I know that's why the TARDIS saved me. She KNEW it would destroy you to lose me."

The Doctor sighed, "I am called the Oncoming Storm and destroyer of worlds for a reason. It's also why the Time Lords are terrified of me. I am as capable o' murder as I am o' healing when given the right motivation. It is part of my future, Clara."

Clara asked, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor had her sit with him on the stairs and replied, "It is part o' my future that I will become similar to the Master. The "prophesy" states that sometime between my 13th and final regeneration I will become an evil Time Lord and will call myself..The Valyard. Even the Master fears that part o' me that currently lies dormant. He even defended me at my trial over a half a dozen lifetimes ago. I fear losing you may be the catalyst to drive me insane enough and Sexy KNEW that so she helped me save you."

Clara replied, "I'll be damned if you are going to turn evil while I am with you. Besides I have the pups ,their mates and soon grandpups as well to keep you sane."

The Doctor chuckled, "Ye may all drive me insane."

Clara replied, "Well at least it won't drive you to evil." 

The Doctor laughed, "Ye hope not anyway." He looked up to see a scared Donna running into the console room. He asked, "Donna? What's wrong, lassie?"

Donna cried, "It's Lobus...He.....just flipping disappeared! I don't know what happened."

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan and ran to the console and scanned the ship for Lobus as everyone else came running into the room. He smashed his hands on the console and wailed in anguish When he came up with one set of double heartbeats short as well as the pups.. He cried, "No! Rassillon No! I will rip her to shreds!" He fell to the floor, curled up in a fetal ball and sobbed.

Clara looked at the monitor and knew instantly what was wrong so she started backtracking until she found the signature of a vortex manipulator other than Jack's. She growled, "No one steals my pup twice and lives. Come on Sexy help us find this crazy bitch!" 

Donna fell to her knees next to the Doctor and pulled him into her lap and held him while he sobbed. She whispered, "We'll find him, Doctor." She watched a Amelia treated his hands that were bleeding from smashing them against the console.

The Doctor cried, "She's torturing him. No...Rassillon no. She wants the pup. She doesn't care if she kills him getting it!" He couldn't talk anymore because of the pain he felt from Lobus.

Donna watched him writher in pain and silently cried. She was barely able to noticed they had landed until He saw the whole Oswald Clan going to the doors. She helped the Doctor to his feet and helped him to the door. She may not be Gallifreyan but she be damned if Anyone was going to hurt her Lobus or his family.

Lobus was in agony and he could feel the pup screaming in his head and he was trying to calm her down so hard but he could barely think. He couldn't believe Missy snatched him right out of the TARDIS in front of Donna. The only thing he could hope was she told Oman and they got here in time. Missy had forced him into labor and was raping him again.

Missy said, "We had time till the pup came after all. May as well have some fun while we wait. Rassilon ye got fat with this pup didnae ye, brat? MM but ye still feel just as good ta screw, laddie. Especially with this big round belly full o' my pup." After she had her fun raping the boy again she started electrocuting him and suffocating him repeatedly. She would teach the Doctor and his bitch to betray her.

The Doctor was somehow the first out the door even if he was the only one on his knees. He begged, "Missy, Please Donnae do this."

Missy laughed, "I thought ye'd be along. Ye betrayed me with the HUMAN bitch. Now I'm going to take something precious from you just like ye took my grandpup..I'll take yers! If I take the bastard omega with it then so be it."

Donna said, "You leave him alone you crazy bitch!"

Missy cackled, "AOh if it isn't Donna Noble. The one whose brain would fry because of being half Time Lord."

Donna asked, "Do I know you?"

Missy cackled, "Had a different body then. I was a Male."

Jack said, "That's the Master, Donna. Calls herself the Mistress now."

Donna gasped, "The one who everyone turned into a few years back?"

Jack replied, "Yeah. Was a shame he was crazy. He was pretty hot in that body."

Donna had enough of this cackling bitch. She snatched the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and reversed the polarity on the electricity as well as the voltage and electrocuted Missy. She said, "How dare you touch MY Mate! Even this voltage is fatal to Time Lords! I should know. I'm one of them! Burn in Hell!" She watched Missy fry and collapse to the ground before running to Lobus.

Jack ran over to Missy with Amelia to keep her subdued in case she regenerated or woke up. He watched as a grief stricken Doctor and Clara helped Donna get Lobus into the TARDIS. He knew if Missy stayed dead that the Doctor would want to burn her body on a pyre so he drug her into the TARDIS and used handcuffs to attach her to the railing so even if she did regenerate she was not going anywhere. He then searched her for any weapons and took them.

Donna knelt on the floor where Lobus was laid and took his hand. She ran her free hand through his curls as he strained to give birth. She said, "It's ok."

Lobus knew he was dying. He rasped, "You don't understand. She needs to come out even if she has to be cut out...or she'll die and burn."

Donna said, "I don't understand..."

Lobus rasped, "I'm dying, Donna. If she's not out before I regenerate she will burn with me."

Donna whispered, "I was just getting used to this face of yours. If that woman regenerates I'll tear her to pieces."

Lobus rasped, "It's all right. You'll get used to the new one in time. Stand back, my love."

Jack heard this and came over with a knife and looked at Lobus for permission before doing an impromptu C-Section. As soon as the baby wailed he noticed the regeneration energy consume the dying omega. 

Lobus felt the regeneration start and was glad Donna had listened as he fell unconscious.


	28. Change is inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Some things change for the better...while others just take some getting used too.

When Lobus woke he found himself in what he assumed was his room but his mind was still a mess. He felt his hands down his body and knew he had all his limbs and a lot of spiky hair. He also realized he was rather skinny although had wide hips. He vaguely remembered being fatter in his last body. He felt the mind of a child lightly tapping at his thoughts but he couldn't remember why she was important. He looked up to see a beautiful full figured red head napping in the chair next to his bed and could place her except that he loved her. He stood up and leaned over the woman and caressed her face trying to remember her name.

Donna started awake and gasped, "Lobus. You scared me. How are you feeling?" 

Lobus replied, "Like I just regenerated. My brain is mush. Rebooting....Confused."

Donna replied, "It's all right. From what the Doctor and Clara told me it will settle after a few days."

Lobus replied, "Yes. It will. Forgive my lack of memory."

Lobus looked at himself in the mirror and saw a tall fairly shinny man with brown eyes and hair. Rather full hair with a quif at that. A rather angular nose and wide chin. He said, "Rassilon, I am skinny this time around. What a chin I have. Younger though...maybe 20's?"

Donna replied, "Well the toga doesn't work for this body I think."

Lobus laughed, "No. I don't think it's the right clothes for this body either. I need a new wardrobe. What do you think will work with this face?"

Donna replied, "Not sure."

Lobus replied, "All right I'll have a look around then." He rooted through the wardrobe but didn't like many of the clothes so he kept going through it until decided on a white 1800's dress shirt, a long ribbon bowtie in lavender, brown short boots, a violet waistcoat, black trousers and a purple tweed Victorian knee length frock coat. He smiled at his image in the mirror because he'd found the right outfit for this body after 3 hours of racking havoc in the wardrobe room. He wondered if all Time Lords had this much trouble finding a new outfit to fit their new bodies. When the red head led him out to the console room he did a twirl for everyone and he Frock coat flew up and spun with him.

Clara had helped Jack lock up Missy just so they wouldn't have any surprises so missed seeing what her omega son now looked like. Her jaw dropped when she saw him walk into the console room. She said, "Oh my god...You look just like my first Doctor. Even chose a bowtie..of a sort anyway. I hope you don't get a Fez fetish as well. That was hard to deal with in the middle of a crisis." There in front of her stood the Doctor who had taken her to the stars. The difference was that his clothes were a combination of that Doctor's and the Doctor's middle years in his 4th life.

Lobus replied, "I do? That's interesting. I must have chosen the face from your memory then. We are telepathically connected. I can feel it...You are an Alpha.....But we are not mated.... I sense an Omega as well...Him. You two are mated...I am bonded to both of you....Aphan and Oman?"

The Doctor stepped forward and replied, "Aye, laddie. I am yer Oman..This lovely lady is Clara, yer Aphan."

Lobus felt another family alpha and turned toward Amelia and Jack. He asked, "Aleph?"

Amelia replied, "Yes, Lobus. This is my mate Jack."

Lobus turned toward the red head and asked, "What is your role, beautiful?"

Donna replied, "I'm Donna. Your mate. Well more like betrothed I guess."

Lobus replied, "That's a relief. I was wondering how I would cope with being in love with you if you belong to another."

Donna asked, "You do still love me?"

Lobus chuckled, "Oh, Donna. You were the first face I saw. That only increases the love I all ready felt for you in my last body."

Donna asked, "Really?"

The Doctor replied, "Aye. It's true. The same thing happened ta me with my Clara. I loved her when I wore that face but when I saw her after I had regenerated...I was enamored with her. I was so confused and didnae know what ta do with them when Clara was pulling away from me. Everything worked out though finally. Look at us? I have a family for the first time in almost 2000 earth years."

Lobus was still confused and agitated for a few more days before his new mind settled. He suddenly remembered why the baby that kept reaching subconsciously for him was important. He skidded to a stop in the console room and asked, "Oman? Where is my pup? She needs a name and changing...and feeding...and her Oman."

The Doctor placed his hands on the younger man's arms and replied, "She is being fed and changed. We all understand why ye were not ready ta take care o' her. She does need a name an her Oman if you are ready to see her." When Lobus nodded he led his omana to the nursery that the TARDIS had reopened. He looked at the young woman with short black hair sitting next to the cradle and said, "Hello, Susan."

Susan looked up and replied, "Hello, Grandfather. Lobus."

Lobus reached into the crib and lifted his pup out and said, "I'm sorry. I needed to find myself before I could accept you. What do you wish to be called?"

The baby thought back 'Rose. I wish to be called Rose after grandoman's lost friend.'

Lobus said, "She wishes to be named Rose, Oman. Is that all right?"

The Doctor whispered, "Aye. She will be named Rose."

Lobus asked, "What sex is she?"

The Doctor replied, "She's a beta. She most likely will no' have any pups o' her own. The only chance is if she is more human than Gallifreyan but as ye are half human and her....aphan was full Gallifreyan...I wouldn't hope for it." He got everyone gathered in the control room and announced, "My first grandpup has chosen the name Rose. May she hold to it with pride and grace like her namesake did."

Lobus then was able to bond with his daughter although not the same way he would have if he hadn't regenerated. Missy robbed him of that chance but at least the Oman/daughter bond remained through lives. He played with her in the nursery until Donna would drag him out to eat something. He was very glad Amelia and Donna were becoming best friends. Last thing they needed was warring alphas in the TARDIS. When his first heat came he fully bonded with Donna and became Lobus Noble. Everyone on the TARDIS cheered and congratulated them. Donna claimed Rose as her own daughter and changed the baby's name to Rose Noble. After 3 months he announced Rose was to have a sibling as he was carrying Donna's pup.

Amelia teased, "I thought you'd have to be pupped. You two were going at it like rabbits when you were in heat. I think you even beat Jack's sex record for orgasms in a heat. Believe me he's pretty good at climaxing multiple times in an hour during heat. Besides you were pretty fat with Donna's sperm for a few days there." She was enjoying the blush on her omeph's face. 

Jack laughed, "Soon we'll need a bigger TARDIS."

The Doctor teased, "That reminds me, Jack. When are you and my aleph going to bless us with a grandpup? Lobus is all ready 2 pups ahead of you."

Jack stammered, "Well..I...I'm not sure if I should have one seeing that I'm immortal. Won't the artron energy in my body hurt it?" He hated sticking his foot in his mouth.

The Doctor replied, "No. Only if you die while carrying the pup. Time Lords have it in our bodies as well. That's why we can regenerate. You just wake up from death but it's similar to regeneration only without the face change. Besides you dying wouldn't be good for the pup either way. It wouldn't survive your death or reanimation."

Jack replied, "Oh. I don't know..I'm not exactly the family type, Doc."

The Doctor chuckled, "Bullshit, Jack. Ye've been married a few times and had children before. Ye even carried a pup once. Ye think I wasn't keeping track o' the immortal likable pain in the ass chasing me after the game station? How do ye think I avoided ye for so long?"

Jack groaned, "You knew I was looking for you? You purposely avoided me? Why?"

The Doctor sighed, "When Rose ...made ye immortal..She wasn't thinking about the consequences. She was only saving someone she loved. In order ta save her...I had ta regenerate. Once I'd settles into my new body...I was terrified of using yer immortality ta my advantage...It still bothers me mildly because ye are a fixed point in time. Then I...lost Rose and I just couldnae bear seeing ye because it brought up to much pain. So I kept avoiding ye until ye gave me no choice. Ye need ta realize....I rarely ever come back once my companions have left me...Although since I lost Rose...I have returned to see a few of ye. Clara was the first one who got me to come to fetch her on a certain day of the week. I will always do anything for my beloved Clara. For ignoring ye so long...I'm sorry."

Jack sighed, "It's all right. I've gotten past it for the most part. I just didn't realize you were avoiding me on purpose. You're not going to run off on me again are you?"

The Doctor chuckled, "No. If I did...Your alpha would skin me alive even if I am her Oman. I know better than ta cause an alpha's anger. Besides regardless ye are family now. We donnae leave family behind unless it of their choosing. Not anymore."  
Later that evening Clara was sitting in the wing back chair on the upper level of the console room dinking a cup of tea while the Doctor fiddled with a guitar he had recently found buried in the wardrobe room. She had to admit he was quite good with it. She said, 'I can't believe I still look like I'm in my 20's and am grandmother. Sorry...Grandaphan. Still sometimes forget I'm the one with a penis for procreation to sire young. I'm getting used to having it though except on the rare occasion I wish I could wear a thong. Could you see me in one? Or a bikini for that matter?" She giggled when his hand slipped and made an awful cord when she finally got him distracted enough.

The Doctor knew what she was doing. He groaned, "Aye. Ye'd be as beautiful as the day I met ye, my Clara."

Clara teased, "Hmm. Maybe I'll try a bikini on someday and see how noticeable my 'mushroom' is in it. It is small until erect after all."

The Doctor set down the guitar and groaned, "Clara, If ye are horny and want ta mate all ye need ta do is ask, lassie."

Clara teased, "I know but it's so much fun watching you get hot and bothered. I love watching your 'banana' slowly pay attention to me. Mm. You are all ready at half mast...Good." She had rubbed her hand against his groin before taking his hand and dragging them to their bedroom. 

As soon as they were in their room The Doctor ravished every piece of skin revealed as he undressed her. When she was completely naked he fell to his knees and took her beautiful 'mushroom' in his mouth while gripped his hair tightly for support. He sucked and lid his tongue up and down while gently squeezing her sack. He had her coming before she could even warn him. He swallowed every bit of her essence before standing to kiss her.

Clara panted, "My turn." She stripped his clothes off and had him sit on the bed leaning back on his elbows. She sucked him off while she used her fingers on his pussy. She had to smile when he didn't last much longer than she did. She crawled on the bed with him and they calmed down while she ran her fingers in circles around his rounded belly. She was slowly rutting against him.

The Doctor chuckled, "Ready again? That's good. Make love to me, Clara. Take me, claim me, fuck me." It didn't take long before his beautiful mate was settling between his legs and slipping inside of him. He massaged her boobs while she took him until he was so lost in the sensation of mating he couldn't concentrate anymore. He was surprised when she pulled out and mounted his penis and rode him like a bucking bronco. She massaged the soft flesh of his round belly like a kneading cat until he came with a gasp emptying inside of her while slick slid down his butt. 

Clara felt him release inside of her and smiled before switching back to taking him. A few thrusts and she came deep inside of him as they locked together and collapsed on his belly. She still felt their link intensifying their lovemaking but it was as overwhelming as it had been in the beginning. She petted the small patch of hair on his lower belly and murmured, "You make a great pillow, Theta. Hmm that's your new job...Being my pillow." She heard a grunted snort and started to giggle.

The Doctor replied, "Only ye would think I could make a job out of being a pillow."

Clara kissed his rounded belly and said, "No just MY pillow."

The Doctor grunted, "Well. That's different." 

Clara noticed him trail off and smiled. Lovemaking always seemed to wear him out unless it had been during heat. She managed to pull out of him and crawled up the bed, kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder. She Whispered, "Good Night, Theta."


	29. Alpha Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for bonding and shopping

Amelia smiled as they landed at a market and yelled, "Hey, Donna? Do you want to go shopping? We just landed on a market place planet."

Donna replied, "Why not. Sounds like fun." She got changed and told Lobus she was going shopping with Amelia. She stayed close to the taller red head as they looked through the stalls.

Amelia asked, "I was wonder what Oman was like when you knew him? I've only known this face since I was born."

Donna replied, "God. He was amazing. He was silly and affectionate. At times really annoying when he'd go on a tangent but I guess that was part of his charm. He was my best friend. I planned to stay with him forever because I loved him so much. He was the crazy brother I never had. He made me so happy. I miss that him a lot. He was the skinniest I think he's ever been though. Practically always wore the same brown pinstriped suit and chucks. He had spiky hair and beautiful puppy dog brown eyes. I sometimes wish I could get that version of him back. I used to call him spaceman because he was an alien. Now that name just doesn't fit the new him. He so much more somber now."

Amelia replied, "Aphan calls him her skinny gray haired stick insect.. Oman's last life was a lot like aphan's brother. He apparently wore the face Lobus now wears but was obsessed with bow ties and fezzes. Lobus is still figuring out what type of personality he will have in this body. Oman sometimes dislikes looking at Lobus now because wasn't very fond of being 'bow tie boy' as he refers to his last incarnation. He will get past that in time but it doesn't change how much he loves Lobus. It's just kind of eerie looking at a previous body that someone else is now wearing. I think if Amy Pond looked at me she might be surprised. Well...No from what Oman told me...She most likely would flirt with me because I look just like her.."

Donna laughed, "Guess she was a little fond of Scottish ladies as well."

Amelia laughed, "Naw...Just herself apparently. Instead of getting upset when there two versions of herself she just flirted. Oman found it rather disturbing while her husband thought nothing was hotter than Amy flirting with herself."

Donna laughed, "Now that something I never got to see myself."

Amelia replied, "Yeah. Amy and Rory were Oman's in laws until they died. Their daughter river married him."

Donna asked, "Wait..River Song?"

Amelia replied, "Yeah. That right you met her when you traveled with him. Although at the time he didn't know who she would be to him. He did love her but nothing like he does aphan."

Donna replied, "No. I can see Clara means the world to him. I'm glad he finally found someone that truly makes him happy."

Amelia chuckled, "Oh don't worry. He was happy he could fix you. I could tell he was happy to see you again like you used to be when you traveled together. I used to catch him looking at pictures of certain past companions and you were one of them. Thinking about you depressed him because he missed you. I also know that there is grief when he looks at me as well because I look like Amy Pond. She was the first face he saw in his previous life. When I chose this face as a baby I never realized it would hurt him so much to look at me....You should know....Your daughter...chose the name Rose after Rose Tyler because Oman watched her while Lobus was settling and told her stories of Rose Tyler."

Donna gasped, "Oh. The blonde woman that got trapped in the parallel universe that he was in love with when I met him. I thought there was a connection but couldn't remember it."

Amelia said, "In our society the baby chooses their first name and body upon birth based on people from their family. It is a great honor because it means you were special enough to be chosen by that child as a role model and as their first image because you made an important impact on their Oman's life. But in some cases like Lobus not being able to take the child shortly after birth then the Child's grandoman will take her until the oman is able to have her back. This is the only one we can truly control. After that it's a lottery if you get the face you want or not. Only part we can still control is what species we look like."

Donna asked, "Why did you chose this face?"

Amelia replied, "Because Oman loved Amy Pond very much and he was proud of her. She was an important part of his life for quite a few years. I almost chose your face."

Donna gasped, "Mine? Why?"

Amelia turned and gently grabbed Donna's arms and got her to look at her. She replied, "Because YOU are the most special woman in Oman's life aside from Aphan. He would talk about you all the time to me while I was in the womb. How funny you were, managed to pull him out of a deep depression from loosing Rose, and how you became the most important woman in the whole universe. How brightly you shined to him. His soul sister..The DoctorDonna. I wanted to grow up honoring you but Oman wasn't too happy when I requested to be called Donna so I chose Amy as my model. I think...No one could fill your shoes in his eyes...Just like no one will ever be as good as aphan. Two images he will not want copied. That of his soul alpha and his best friend."  
Donna replied, "I never realized I meant that much to him."

Amelia replied, "Well..You are one of a kind, Donna Noble. That is one reason Oman was happy to give his blessing to you and Lobus bonding. You are now family and as such if anyone hurts you then they will have to deal with the wrath of our whole family."

Donna was glad when they arrived back at the TARDIS even though she did enjoy herself. She was startled when she heard the Scottish brogue coming from nowhere until she looked toward the upper level and saw the Elder Time Lord sitting in a wingback chair plucking a guitar.

The Doctor heard the girls come in and said, "Did ye have a nice shopping spree, lassies?"

Amelia replied, "Yeah, Oman, we did. We brought back dinner as well for everyone."

The Doctor continued to lightly pluck his guitar and replied, "Glad ta hear it. Nothing like alpha bonding time. Need that every so often ta keep ye from each other throats I suppose. Meanwhile your omegas are bonding as well. Jack would make a good Oman, Amelia. He's very good with Rose and was with you and Lobus when ye were pups."

Donna asked, "He was around when you were a baby? How old is Jack?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh I think he's almost 400 now. He's immortal. He will live way past all o' us no matter how long we live."

Donna replied, "Oh I forgot about that. I just didn't realize he's been here since They were babies."

The Doctor laughed, "He was here when Clara was made in ta a Time Lady by the same method you were..Then the whelping o' both pups. Amelia claimed him as hers before even leaving the womb."

Donna asked, "How old are you now?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Somewhere around 2,500 years old I think by Gallifreyan years. In Earth years I am much older than that. Closer to about 500,000 I think. I started ta loose count quite a few years ago."

Donna replied, "And I thought you were old when you told me you were 900."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. Been a long time since I'd seen yer face, Donna. Changed faces twice but am still a madman with a box. Speaking of mad what happened ta Missy's body?"

Amelia replied, "Her body has been dealt with, Oman."

The Doctor rasped, "Did ye at least give her a proper funeral?"

Amelia replied, "Yes, Oman. Her body was burned and scattered to the earth and wind as per a traditional Gallifreyan funeral rites. Jack, Susan and I took care of it as everyone else was preoccupied at the time."

The Doctor wiped a tear from his cheek and rasped, "Thank ye, Amelia. She may have earned my hatred and scorn but she was still Susan's grandaphan. She deserved a proper burial even after everything she had done. She was a child o' Gallifrey after all. A planet steeped in tradition and sacred beliefs."

Amelia replied, "You also still loved her. It's all right. I understand. She was the only constant you had for a very long time. The marital bond may be broken but it never completely goes away. She is gone now and I hope she finally finds some peace."

The Doctor whispered, "I hope so as well." He still did love the Master in a way but he was still angry about what she did to Lobus. He felt sorry for her having to go through so many lives and never being able to escape the madness that followed. To think the Time Lords were partly to blame for the insanity by causing the insistent drumming. Although the last time he burned the body..The Master still came back..He just hoped it was truly over now for all of them.


	30. Amelia changes

Donna was surprised at how close her and Amelia became over the next few months. They would hold hand running and laugh. She found Amelia was a lot like the Doctor after all only more aggressive because she is an alpha. They would go on adventures with The Doctor, Jack and Clara while Susan and Lobus stayed in the TARDIS watching Rose. Lobus and Susan were not adrenaline junkies like the rest of them. Besides Lobus was getting fat with her pup and did not feel like running so much. This time they were running for their lives from a bunch of trigger happy Daleks. As they were running back to the TARDIS she felt the hand holding hers slacken as Amelia fell when she was pushed out of the way as a Dalek laser almost hit her.. She turned to see the woman laying on the ground in pain and yelled, "Jack! Doctor! Help!"

Amelia gasped, "Damn that hurt. Help me up. I'll make it to the TARDIS." She stumbled along until she was collapsing on the floor of their home. She had given one of her lives for Donna. She saw the Dalek and shoved the younger alpha out of the way and took the hit. She knew it was easier for Jack to accept her changing then Donna to change so soon after Lobus had.

Lobus saw his aleph stumble in and fall to the floor. He ran to her and knelt down and cried, "Amelia!"

The Doctor ripped Amelia's shirt where she was burned on her chest and asked, "What hit ye, child?"

Amelia gasped, "Dalek." She watched her Oman place a hand to his mouth and back away as he started to cry. She knew there was no stopping her from regenerating and was only a matter of time.

The Doctor rasped, "I'm so sorry, Amelia."

Amelia took the hand digging into his thigh as he knelt next to her and gasped, "It's all right, Oman. Donna's safe. That's what matters."

Lobus gasped, "You gave a life to save my Donna's?"

Amelia looked at Lobus and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. She replied, "Yes, Lobus. I gave mine for hers. If I had not pushed her out of the way she would be the one regenerating right now and I don't believe either of you could deal with that so soon after yours."

Donna cried, "I'm sorry."

Amelia looked up at the younger alpha and growled, "Don't be. You are as worth saving as the rest of my family. It's not your fault. I barely saw the Dalek myself. It's time." She watched them all jump back before the full regeneration enveloped her. Her final thought was Jack and Donna before her mind went blank. 

Jack wished desperately he had been there to take the hit. He would have come back and neither of them would have had to regenerate but he had been too far ahead with the Doctor and Clara. He hadn't even realized they weren't right behind him until he got to the TARDIS and they weren't there. He was quite surprised when the energy cleared because there where his red headed mate was laying was the body of his second Doctor. He almost laughed at the skinny man wearing a short skirt and blouse. He knew he had to be the first face Amelia saw upon waking because they were mated. He knelt next to Amelia and took his hand and watched the brown eyes flutter open. He said, "Hey, let me help you to bed. You need to rest now."

Donna waited until Jack and Amelia left the room before sputter, "She...She's a man. The same face that I knew."

The Doctor sighed, "I can see that, Donna. She must have had a reason for choosing it. Regeneration is usually a lottery but once in a while if our thoughts are centered around one image we can over ride the random gene. This face that I currently wear...I chose it to remind me that I save people. I didn't realize Lobus was my pup when we met him in Rome."

Donna asked, "So you chose your face...after Lobus from Pompeii? Why did your Lobus wear that face?"

The Doctor sighed, "Fixed point in time. Time loop. If I didnae choose this face then I never would have bonded and had pups with Clara. When Lobus was born he instinctively knew he had to take the Roman name and my face so we would meet him in Pompeii many years later."

Donna asked, "So...You picked your pup's face and then he picked yours? So..What came first? The chicken or the egg?"

The Doctor replied, "Funny, Donna. Both I guess. One couldnae exist without the other."

Donna replied, "Well..It does song a bit like that analogy after all."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye that's true. I hope ye realize Lobus is still the man you met inside like I am...Our memories stay the same..Well we 'delete' stuff here and there after so many lives but anything important remains. Ge still loves you very much."

Donna replied, "I know. I still love him. I remember the one time you regenerated with me..You kept the same face."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. The only reason I got away with it was because of Jack and my hand. Without a separate exact DNA match to send the energy too ye cannae escape changing. Besides I was meant to do that or ye wouldnae have become the DoctorDonna."

Jack sat on the side of the bed he shared with Amelia stroking his mate's new spiky hair and sideburns. He did wonder what thought had prompted her to chose this particular body. Granted he had always preferred men to women and had fancied this particular body the Doctor had worn so long ago. He wondered if his mate would dress like her Oman had back then or have a totally different style. He noticed Amelia's eyes flutter open and said, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Amelia looked at the handsome man sitting next to her and felt the marriage bond. He replied, "You're my omega mate. Named...Jack."

Jack replied, "That's right, sweetheart."

Amelia replied, "Oh that's weird. I'm a man....Wasn't I a woman before?"

Jack chuckled, "Yeah. You were. Still very sexy." He smile at the laugh he got.

Amelia replied, "Well that's good to know. Although I definitely need a whole new wardrobe again. Gods I'm still a stick."

Jack laughed, "You are a vain one, Amelia."

Amelia got off the bed and looked at her knew face in the mirror and replied, "May need a temporary name change as well. Amelia doesn't really fit this particular face. I have seen it before. Can't remember why though."

Jack replied, "I can help with that. That's the face the Doctor wore when both Donna and me knew him. As for the name...The Doctor used to use John Smith a lot...Doesn't really fit his Scottish brogue now. Maybe he'll let you use it."

Amelia replied, "Then I must have chosen this face for you then. I need to go to the wardrobe room." He searched and rooted through everything before settling on a regular dress shirt, brown pinstriped suit sans tie, black chucks, and pair of rectangular black glasses the TARDIS produced for his blurry vision. He was surprised when Jack handed him a long tan moleskin coat. He was happy with it when he was finished. 

Jack smiled and said, "You have almost the same taste as he did. The coat I know was his and it suits this you."

Amelia laughed, "Well..I like it so good enough for me. Now to figure out what to do about a name. I will still use Amelia among family but need something that fits for strangers." He sauntered out to the console room and watched all the chattering stop on his entrance.

Donna look up and saw her Doctor...No Amelia standing there with a wide grin and his hands in the pockets of the damnable brown pinstripe suit. She yelled, "Blimey you even dress like him. Glasses and black shoes are different but everything else is just like him."

Amelia was glad her mind wasn't as badly jumbled after regeneration as Lobus and Oman's were when they changed. He laughed, "Donna. I know why Oman never could forget you now. I barely remembered the name of my mate but I remembered yours."

Donna said, "Oi. Watch it Spaceman."

Amelia replied, "Maybe I should use that nickname. I can't use Amelia at the moment. Well....not outside of the TARDIS anyway. I mean aphan is the Carer, Oman is the Doctor, even you are the DoctorDonna. Only one without a chosen nickname now is Lobus."

Lobus laughed, "Just call me the Pompeian then. I spent practically one whole life being one." He watched Amelia come over and place a hand on his baby bump and smiled.

Amelia smiled and cheerily said, "The pup..It's male. My omeph is having the first male pup! That's brilliant."

Donna asked, "How can you tell?"

Amelia chuckled, "The pup's thoughts are in a male voice. When an omega carry pups they will telepathically connect with their Oman. As they develop they will either chose a female or male consciousness based on the gender they are."

The Doctor came over and said, "There's a face I havnae seen in a long time. If I remember correctly yer omega fancied me in that body. Donna was also quite happy when I wore that face."

Amelia replied, "Weell. I have a feeling my face was influenced by the both of them. Donna wanting her "brother" back and Jack's preference for men."

The Doctor chuckled, "Aye. Jack did always prefer men ta women. Even though he did flirt with just about anyone and anything."

Amelia asked, "Oman? Would you mind if I used the name John Smith outside the TARDIS until I change back to a female?"

The Doctor chuckled, "No. Go right ahead. I need a Scottish name anyway. Maybe Dunkin or something would be a better choice for this life."

Amelia replied, "Thanks. "

Donna asked, "Could we maybe stop by to visit gramps sometime? I'd like him to meet Rose."

The Doctor replied, "Aye we can do that. Good thing we prepared him for the regeneration because now 2 o' us have regenerated. Not ta mention Lobus is fat with yer pup."

Lobus rubbed he rounded belly and replied, "I wouldn't want to carry anyone elses pup. At least this time I got a choice in the matter."

The Doctor sighed, "Aye. I'm sorry ye didnae have a choice the first time."

Lobus sighed, "It's all right. I may not have wanted ta have a pup that way but I wouldn't trade Rose for anything. I just wish it hadn't been so traumatic for her. Hopefully this pup's whelping will be easier than Rose's had to be."

The Doctor replied, "Aye. I hope so, laddie." He set the coordinates for Wilf's and set them off. Donna was right. It was time for Rose to meet her great grandfather.


	31. Visiting Wilf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short visit to introduce Rose to her great grandfather.

Wilf was a bit surprised when he opened the door to see some familiar faces and some not so familiar faces with Donna. He said, "Donna! Been a while. Good to see you. Please come in...all of you." He watched his granddaughter take the hand of a brown haired young man in a purple Victorian coat and a rounded belly.

Donna said, "Gramps...This young man is Lobus. That one over there that looks like my old Doctor is Amelia..well John until he changes again. This little one here is Rose our daughter and Lobus is currently carrying her sibling." She placed a hand on Lobus' belly and felt their pup kick in response.

Wilf asked, "Wasn't Amelia a woman? You mean you lot can change genders as well?"

Amelia/John replied, "Yep." He had a tendency to pop his P's just like Oman and tended to babble on relentlessly as well if you give him the chance.

Wilf asked, "So..has the Doctor ever...?"

The Doctor replied, "No. I haven't been anything but a male so far. I prefer the male form but it is possible for me ta be a woman as much as a man next regeneration. Just as any o' the others can. It's like a lottery."

John replied, "Weeell....It helps if you have an incentive to change genders though. When I changed...Donna missed the Oman that she had known and Jack prefers males ta females so...here I am a male. All ready had a penis so not much different in the long run..Learning how to be a male though will be a little interesting but I am an alpha so not much gender differences between alphas and beta males of earth."

Donna teased, "So your normal personality then."

John replied, "Hey watch it, Earth Girl! I am not like a beta male!"

Donna teased, "You coulda fooled me."

John asked, "Oman? Did she give you this much lip?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh Aye. She is right cheeky one. Ye never noticed before?"

Donna teased, "I think she was too busy primping and preening back then."

Wilf said, "Well I'll get used to it..You are family after all now. So this is my new great granddaughter?"

Donna gently handed one year old Rose to her grandfather. She smiled when the girl took to her grandfather. She saw the surprised look on his face and said, "She like all Time Lords is telepathic. She can speak to you in your mind."

Rose touched the side of the elderly man's face and thought 'You are aphan's grandfather? I'm Rose Noble. You are a mortal human. You will die. That is sad."

Wilf replied, "Um. Yes I am a mortal. Aphan?" He looked at Donna in confusion.

Donna replied, "Aphan is what I am called. I am an alpha sire. I have a flipping penis and it works great. Just ask Lobus. Lobus is an omega carrier of children or Oman. The Doctor is Rose's grandoman while Clara is her grandaphan.. Not sure what to call Jack and Amelia.."

John replied, "Well...The terms for children to call their "aunt/uncle" are rather complicated based on the sex and gender of the siblings of the parents. Because the genders can change the pups just call them what gender the "aunt/uncle" was when the pup was born. Alpha parental sibling are Aphant if female and Aphun if male. Omegas are called Omant for female and Omun for a male. Beta's are just called as they are on earth."

Donna said, "Oi! Shut up spaceman."

John scratched the back of his head and replied, "Right. Shutting up."

Jack teased, "She's got you neutered already."

John, "Oi. Shut up you."

Jack smirked and replied, "Don't feel bad..She had him neutered too. I think it's just that body. It's sexy as hell but.... It listens to Donna Noble."

Wilf sighed, "So...You are the father and Lobus is the mother?"

Donna replied, "Crudely put in terms of Earth Betas...Yes. Granted if we raised her on earth I would have to be mum and Lobus dad because of the genders. But technically yes our roles are reversed."

Wilf asked, "Then all the females are fathers and the males are mothers?"

John replied, "Weell I'm a male now but that was true in our family except Susan. She is a beta and incapable of having young. Oh and Rose...is a beta as well. The alphas are Me, Donna, Clara. The omegas are Lobus, The Doctor and Jack. We are unsure what the unborn pup will be except that it has chosen to be whelped male."

Wilf asked, "Whelped? Like a litter of puppies or something?"

John replied, "Sorry...but essentially yes. When a pup is whelped it is the same as saying a baby is born to you. Also an omega can carry more than one pup at a time. It is actually uncommon for them to carry less that 2 at a time. One pup is usually seen in the very young or very old so they don't die during the whelping."

Wilf asked, "What age does it cut off? Like can the Doctor still have children?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and replied, "Aye...but no' in this body. I have gone through heat-cessation...um kind o' like menopause to humans. When I changed last I was very close to it. I was surprised at even going in ta heat in this body. I will no' be able ta have pups again until I regenerate again in ta a younger body. It's all right though..I have my grandpups now if I miss it. I'm in no hurry ta regenerate."

Clara teased, "Besides I'm too attached to this body. My Doctor. You sexy old man." She saw the blush on his face, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She then took hold of his hand and entwined their fingers.

The Doctor leaned into her and kissed her temple before saying, "Clara, my Clara. I donnae understand why ye are so attached ta this body but I am content with it. I was old since the beginning and after the pups...I got fat."

Clara replied, "I actually like you with a little meat on your bones. You are MY omega. Besides I like that you gained weight...Means you are actually eating."

John chuckled, "It's an alpha thing. If the omega is fat and content then the alpha preens like a peacock because they are proud of it. It means their omega is being properly taken care of and fed. It's an ego thing. The omega on the other hand is raised like a typical earth girl...Always worried their alpha will choose another because they are no longer young, thin and able to bear pups. Time Lords raise their omegas to believe they inferior and replaceable as a way to control them. Oman taught us about it and it's hard for him to forget what he had beaten into his head as he grew up even if he curses the teachings. He's just as insecure as any Gallifreyan omega. It was this insecurity that made him stay bound to Missy so long. He didn't think anyone else would choose him as a mate until he met aphan. She accepts him the way he is and adores him."

The Doctor snapped, "Shut up, Amelia! Wilf doesnae need ta...be bombarded with our feelings and rules."

Wilf said, "Actually you are my family now so...I'd like to know about your people. I may not always like or understand what you tell me but I would like to try and understand your people better."

The Doctor start ranting, "What's there ta understand? The Time Lords are a bunch of stuck up snobs that think omegas are whores there ta bear pups and betas are expendable. The council arranges the bonding to an alpha and the only reason omegas can go to the academy is because they put bonded pairs on a TARDIS together so when the omega goes in ta heat they will have their alpha with them so they donnae go whoring around! I HATE my race and their alpha superiority! That's why I ran away but I still kneel like the obedient omega and beg for my Clara's knot! I can only hope MY pups donnae have ta deal with the race that will exile them for being hybrids! Because they are half human! Oh wait...Sorry they are 3/4 human because their oman is a bastard hybrid as well! Time Lords are fucking bastards! The whole lot o' them! They will easily drive you fucking mental!" He was hyperventilating and rubbing his hands up and down his arms in anger.

Clara had hardly ever seen the Doctor swear at all and when he started crying as well she led him over to the sofa and wrapped her arms around him and soothed, "It's all right, Theta. You are safe from them. Shhh."

John sighed, "As you can see...Oman's people left him terribly scarred and damaged. Mostly mentally and emotionally. He is....the way he is because of them and his previous alpha being a complete mental case. Missy would beat and torture him...even went so far as to kill his their pups just to punish him."

Lobus came forward and replied, "Missy also kidnapped, tortured and raped me while I was in heat....Then again when I went into labor with Rose. I was so weak and was dying. I had no choice but to regenerate...She caused me not to bond with my pup properly. The bond of an omega and their pup....is essential the first year after whelping....When their oman dies at their birth...It damages the bond. We still bonded but not the same way. Rose will never be as close to me as I am to my oman. The telepathic bond....was interrupted by my regeneration amnesia. I can't feel my pup's fear or if she needs me without touching her. I only feel the basic telepathy I feel for a stranger unless she purposely projects to me. Missy punished me that way because I rejected her and wouldn't give her the pup. She expected the pup to burn with me when I regenerated."

Donna saw the confused look on her grandfather's face and said, "You see, Gramps.....Rose isn't my pup. She's Missy's but I have chosen to bond with Lobus and raise her as mine. She is not telepathically bound to me either because I didn't sire her."

Wilf asked, "This Missy? What happened to her?"

The Doctor growled, "She was burnt on a pyre! I hope she stays dead this time! The psychopathic bitch."

Wilf was surprised by the Doctor's aggression. He didn't remember the Time Lord being like this before. He asked, "Are you all right, Doctor?"

The Doctor counted to ten and replied, "I'll be fine, Wilf. There has just been a lot happening lately. I'm sorry to be taking it out on ye. Not your fault. I'm just still very angry."

Wilf asked, "Well...Would anyone like a cup of tea? Coffee?" He got a list of who wanted what and went about getting it made. When he came back in the room with a tray he noticed the Doctor was calmer and Rose was playing on the floor with John. All in all it was a good day. He got to see his first great grandchild. When they all left he was happy anyway.


End file.
